ADIOS AL AYER
by Ana d G
Summary: EL EXITOSO PILOTO DE CARRERAS, TERRY GRANDCHESTER HA SUFRIDO UN ACCIDENTE QUE PODRÍA DEJARLO FUERA DE LA CONTIENDA POR EL TÍTULO, POR ELLO BUSCA A CANDY WHITE UNA FISIOTERAPEUTA, CUYO PASADO MISTERIOSO ATRAE CADA VEZ MÁS A TERRY. CUARTO LIBRO DE LA SAGA LOS WOLFE.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS... OTRA VEZ YO, CON EL SIGUIENTE LIBRO DE LA SAGA "LOS WOLFE" ESTE LIBRO SE LLAMA ADIÓ AL AYER Y SU AUTOR ES ROBYN GRADY...**

**LES PLATICO QUE ESTE FUE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA QUE LEÍ... Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME ENCONTRÉ CON ESTA SERIE DE LIBROS... UN DÍA ESTABA NAVEGANDO EN INTERNET, BUSCANDO UN NUEVO LIBRO PARA LEER Y PODER COMPARTIR CON USTEDES, PERO QUERÍA COMPARTIRLES ALGO DIFERENTE, DE LO QUE HABÍA HECHO, FUE ENTONCES QUE ENCONTRÉ EL LIBRO, QUE DESDE LA SINOPSIS ME ATRAPÓ, PUESTO QUE COMO LES DIJE, AL VER QUE TRATABA DE CARRERAS DE AUTOS ME ENAMORE COMPLETAMENTE DE ÉL, PUESTO QUE A MI ****ME ENCANTAN LAS CARRERAS DE AUTOS, Y ESTE TRATA PRECISAMENTE DE UN PILOTO DE CARRERAS, DE HECHO YO HABÍA ESTADO TRABAJANDO PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA ACERCA DE CARRERAS, AUNQUE DESAFORTUNADA MENTE AÚN NO TERMINO DE DECIDIRME POR LA TRAMA... PERO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGURAS DE QUE EN CUANTO ESTE LISTA SE LAS COMPARTIRÉ...**

**AHORA SÍ NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS, Y LAS DEJO CON LA LECTURA, ESPERANDO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

* * *

**UNO**

En cuanto el coche subió por los aires, Terry Grandchester supo que la situación era mala. Que podía resultar gravemente herido o incluso morir.

Había tomado la primera curva del circuito de Melbourne a demasiada velocidad, y cuando las ruedas resbalaron sobre el agua de la pista, salió disparado y se estrelló contra un muro hecho de neumáticos apilados que proporcionaba protección no solo a los coches y a los conductores, sino también a los espectadores que se congregaban tras el guardarraíl.

Como una piedra lanzada desde un tirachinas, salió disparado de los neumáticos. No supo qué pasó después, pero a juzgar por el fuerte impacto que le hizo dar vueltas sin control, dio por hecho que otro coche se había estrellado contra él.

Mientras volaba por los aires a un metro por encima del suelo, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras algunas imágenes del pasado atravesaban su mente.

Anticipándose al colosal impacto, Terry se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un estúpido. Llevaba tres temporadas siendo el número uno mundial, algunos decían que era el mejor de la historia y, sin embargo, había roto la regla de oro de los pilotos. Había dejado que se le escapara la concentración. Había permitido que la angustia le nublara el sentido y estropeara su actuación. La noticia que había recibido una hora antes de subirse a la cabina del coche lo había alterado.

¿Albert había vuelto después de casi veinte años?

Terry entendió entonces por qué su hermana gemela había insistido en ponerse de acuerdo con él desde hacía varias semanas. Se había quedado impresionado al recibir su primer correo electrónico y había evitado contestar los mensajes de Karen precisamente por esa razón. No podía permitir que aquello lo distrajera.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción, eso era todo.

Con la sangre agolpándosele en los oídos, apretó los dientes y se agarró al volante mientras aquel misil de cuatrocientos veinte kilos atravesaba el muro de neumáticos. Un instante más tarde, se detuvo en seco y una oscuridad negra como el Apocalipsis lo envolvió. La fuerza del impacto exigía que fuera catapultado hacia delante, pero los arneses del cuerpo y del casco lo mantuvieron sujeto en el interior.

Impulsado hacia delante, Terry sintió que el hombro derecho le hacía clic y sangraba, provocándole un dolor que sabía que iría a más. También sabía que tenía que salir rápidamente de allí. Los depósitos de combustible no solían romperse y los trajes ignífugos eran un invento maravilloso. Pero nada podría evitar que un hombre se quemara vivo si el coche ardía en llamas.

Atrapado bajo el peso de las ruedas, Terry luchó contra el incontrolable deseo de tratar de abrirse camino a través del neumático para salir de allí. Los pilotos desorientados solían colocarse en el camino de los coches. Aunque lograra conseguir salir de allí con sus propias manos, el procedimiento aconsejaba que los equipos de rescate supervisaran a los protagonistas de cualquier accidente.

Sujetándose el brazo herido, Terry soltó la peor palabrota que había soltado en su vida, escudriñó la oscuridad y gimió con disgusto:

–¿Podemos volver a intentarlo? Sé que puedo hacerlo todavía peor si me lo propongo.

Transcurrieron unos claustrofóbicos segundos. Terry apretó los dientes y se concentró en el sonido de los coches que pasaban a toda velocidad para no pensar en el creciente dolor del hombro. Luego escuchó un tipo de motor diferente, el de los vehículos sanitarios. Rodeado del olor a gases, neumático y su propio sudor, Terry dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido. Las carreras era un deporte peligroso. Pero los grandes riesgos asociados a las altas velocidades también le provocaban una gran emoción, y era la única vida que quería vivir. Competir no solo le proporcionaba un gran placer, sino también una maravillosa vía de escape. Dios sabía que había mucho de lo que escapar tras haber crecido en la mansión Grandchester.

Los gritos de los técnicos de pista llegaron hasta él y volvió al presente mientras una grúa se ponía en funcionamiento. Apartó varias pilas de neumáticos y en seguida entraron los rayos de luz.

Un técnico de pista vestido con un mono naranja brillante asomó la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sobreviviré.

El técnico ya había quitado el volante y estaba comprobando el estado de la cabina de seguridad del coche.

–Te sacaremos en un minuto. Habrá más carreras, hijo.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas. Por supuesto que las habría.

Pronto hubo unas manos seguras ayudándole a salir que se ocuparon de la herida. Soportando un gran dolor, Terry emergió entre los restos del accidente consciente de los aplausos de los aficionados. Sacó el brazo derecho para saludar antes de que lo tumbaran sobre la camilla.

Unos minutos más tarde, en el interior de la carpa médica y ya sin el casco y el traje, Terry descansaba sobre la camilla. Morrissey, el médico del equipo, le examinó el hombro, aplicó presión fría y luego buscó señales de conmoción y de otras lesiones. Morrissey le estaba administrando algo para el dolor y la inflamación cuando apareció el dueño de la escudería, Jerry Squires.

Hijo de un naviero británico, Jerry había perdido un ojo de niño y era conocido por el parche negro que llevaba.

Aunque era más conocido todavía por su actitud despreocupada. Con su cabello gris plateado ahora revuelto, Jerry le preguntó al médico con tono grave:

–¿Qué es lo peor?

–Necesitará una revisión médica completa. rayos X y resonancia magnética

–respondió Morrissey apuntando algo en un sujetapapeles–. Tiene una luxación en el hombro derecho.

Jerry dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

–Es la segunda carrera de la temporada. Al menos todavía tenemos a Mark.

Al escuchar el nombre del segundo piloto de su escudería, Terry hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

Todavía no estaba fuera de juego.

Pero el dolor del hombro le quemó como el infierno.

Empezó a sudar, se apoyó sobre las almohadas y consiguió esbozar su sonrisa más desenfadada, la que solía funcionarle con las mujeres.

–Eh, cálmate, Jerry. Ya has oído al médico. No es nada grave. No hay nada roto.

El médico bajó el sujetapapeles lo suficiente como para que Terry viera cómo movía las cejas en gesto de desaprobación.

–Eso todavía no se sabe.

Jerry apretó las mandíbulas en gesto casi imperceptible.

–Agradezco tu positivismo, campeón, pero no es el momento de ponerse altivo –miró por la ventana y torció el gesto–. Tendríamos que haber salido con neumáticos para lluvia.

Terry se estremeció, y no por el dolor físico. Viéndolo ahora con perspectiva él también habría optado por ese tipo de ruedas, por supuesto. Había expresado sus razones al equipo antes, cuando sus rivales las estaban cambiando. Y se las reiteró al hombre que pagaba muchos millones por tenerlo como primer piloto de su escudería.

–La lluvia hacía cesado diez minutos antes de que empezara la carrera –dijo Terry–. La pista se estaba secando. Si hubiera logrado superar las primeras vueltas iría en cabeza mientras todos los demás se quedaban atrapados en los charcos.

Jerry volvió a gruñir. No parecía muy convencido.

–Necesitabas tracción extra para ese tramo. Lo cierto es que te equivocaste.

Terry contuvo el deseo natural de discutir. No se había equivocado… pero había cometido un error fatal. No tenía la cabeza puesta al cien por cien en el trabajo. Si la hubiera tenido, habría vencido aquella curva y habría ganado la carrera. Qué diablos, todo el mundo podía conducir en seco. Cuando se conducía con agua era cuando brillaban la habilidad, la experiencia y el instinto del piloto. Y donde Terry solía triunfar. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estaba. En lo más alto. Muy lejos de la posición que ocupó en el pasado, la de un joven conflictivo ansioso por salir huyendo de la aterradora mansión inglesa que todavía se erguía en Buckinghamshire.

Pero ya había dejado atrás aquellos recuerdos. O así era hasta que empezó a recibir los correos electrónicos.

Mientras Jerry, Morrissey y otro puñado más de gente conversaban un poco más lejos sin que él pudiera oírlos, Terry pensó en el mensaje de su hermana. Karen le había dicho que el ayuntamiento había declarado la mansión Grandchester como una estructura peligrosa y que Albert había regresado para devolverles a la casa y a los jardines su antiguo esplendor.

Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de aquellos corredores centenarios y los rancios muebles, y Terry juró que podía oler el bouquet amargo de la bebida favorita de su padre.

El velo entre el pasado y el presente se hizo todavía más fino y escuchó los arrebatos alcohólicos de su padre. Sintió el latigazo de aquel cinturón sobre la piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sacudió la repulsión. Al ser el mayor, Albert había heredado aquel mausoleo. Si le hubiera correspondido a él, lo habría demolido gustosamente. También hubo buenos momentos cuando eran niños. Terry no había podido evitar sonreír cuando Karen mencionó en su correo que Anthony, el más pequeño de la familia, o al menos de los hijos legítimos, iba a casarse. Karen, que era una fotógrafa de gran talento desde hacía muchos años, iba a hacer las fotos.

Terry había leído las últimas noticias sobre su hermano el actor. Cuando Anthony abandonó el escenario la noche de su debut teatral provocó un gran escándalo. Y luego obtuvo el premio al mejor actor en Los Ángeles.

Terry se rascó distraídamente el hombro.

Su hermano pequeño ya había crecido, era un hombre de éxito y al parecer estaba enamorado. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido.

De lo dispersos que estaban todos. Recordaba a Anthony cuando no era más que un niño flaco que buscaba su propia vía de escape haciendo funciones para sus hermanos aunque se arriesgara a recibir una bofetada o dos por parte de su padre.

El sonido de las voces sacó a Terry de sus pensamientos. Parecía que Jerry y Morrissey habían acabado con su cuchicheo y estaban listos para volver con él.

El médico se quitó las gafas y frunció el ceño.

–Voy a inmovilizarte el hombro. Cuanto antes lo curemos, mejor. Y vamos a organizar el transporte para llevarte a Windsor Private para hacerte pruebas. Y cuando tengamos los resultados hablaremos con los especialistas para ver si es necesario operar.

Terry sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

–Espera, espera. ¿Cirugía?

–Es más probable que recomienden reposo combinado con un plan de rehabilitación. No es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. Ese hombro va a necesitar tiempo. No te engañes.

–Siempre y cuando pueda estar en la cabina a tiempo para optar al premio de Malasia.

–¿El fin de semana que viene? –Morrissey se dirigió hacia su escritorio–. Lo siento, pero ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso.

Ignorando la nueva punzada de dolor, Terry se apoyó en el codo izquierdo y soltó una risa forzada.

–Creo que yo soy el mejor juez para decidir si puedo conducir o no.

–¿Igual que decidiste qué neumáticos utilizar en la carrera?

Terry miró de reojo a Jerry Squires y se tragó la respuesta. No serviría de nada dar rienda suelta a su frustración cuando el único culpable era él. Así que tenía que agachar la cabeza y tragar, aunque solo por un corto periodo de tiempo y bajo sus condiciones. Porque una cosa estaba clara: si tenía que perderse la siguiente carrera, estaría en Shangai para la cuarta ronda aunque le costara la vida.

Primero tenía que quitarse a la prensa de encima. Tras un accidente tan espectacular surgirían preguntas sobre sus heridas y sobre cómo podían influir en su carrera. Los chacales de los fotógrafos irían tras él tratando de conseguir la foto de la temporada, el gran Terry Grandchester retorciéndose de dolor y con el brazo inútil en cabestrillo.

Que lo asparan si permitía que los paparazzi lo pintaran como a un inválido digno de compasión.

La intimidad era por tanto una prioridad. La recuperación se llevaría a cabo en su residencia de Sidney. Buscaría una profesional que comprendiera y valorara el código bajo el que se regían los deportistas de élite.

Alguien que fuera excepcional en su trabajo y que al mismo tiempo apreciara una sonrisa coqueta o una invitación a cenar. A cambio ella le proporcionaría los cuidados médicos necesarios para colocarlo detrás del volante a tiempo para la clasificación de la cuarta ronda.

Cuando el calmante empezó a hacerle efecto y el dolor insoportable del hombro se convirtió en una molestia, Terry cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra la camilla.

Cuando le encabestraran el hombro y le hicieran las pruebas iníciales, pondría a su asistente, Eli Steele, con el caso. Necesitaba encontrar a la fisioterapeuta adecuada para el trabajo. Y necesitaba encontrarla pronto. Ya había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida.

Que Dios lo ayudara, pero no iba a perder también esta.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**AMIGA LAURA... SI, YO TAMBIEN VÍ RUSH, CHRIS HEMSWORT ES MAGNÍFICO EN EL PAPEL DE JAMES HUNT... ME ENCANTÓ Y POR SUPUESTO ESTÁ PELI ESTA ENTRE MIS FAVORITAS...**

* * *

**DOS**

Mientras atravesaba en coche el camino flanqueado de árboles que conducía a una de las casas más impresionantes que había visto en su vida, Candy White sopló para apartarse el largo flequillo de la frente y volvió a repetirse una vez más que era capaz de hacer aquello y que no había razón para estar nerviosa.

Recordó con una punzada en el estómago que no mucho tiempo atrás era una mujer con mucha confianza en sí misma. Nada la asustaba, nada la detenía. Esa seguridad la había llevado a unas alturas mareantes, a un lugar donde se sentía segura, viva y admirada. Dos veces campeona del mundo de surf. Había momentos en los que todavía no se creía que aquel fabuloso ascenso hubiera acabado como lo hizo.

Desde muy pequeña se había sentido atraída por el surf. Sus padres siempre se referían a ella como a su «pequeña sirena». Al principio entrenaba cada minuto que tenía libre nadando, montando en kayak o perfeccionando sus habilidades sobre la tabla. Nada le gustaba más que las endorfinas que experimentaba al ir más allá de sus límites.

Convertirse en campeona del mundo había sido la guinda. Patrocinadores fabulosos, reportajes en las revistas, la posibilidad de entrenar a gente joven…, hasta donde llegaba la vista, el horizonte brillaba con increíbles posibilidades. El accidente lo había cambiado todo.

Pero por suerte había vida cuando una dejaba de ser una deportista de élite famosa, aunque fuera una vida diferente. Tras superar la peor parte del accidente, se centró completamente en los estudios que había dejado anteriormente de lado y había conseguido el título de fisioterapeuta en la Universidad Bond de Sidney. Estaba muy agradecida de que su duro trabajo estuviera dando resultados, mejores de los que podía haber soñado.

Cuando llegó al final del camino, Candy recordó la inesperada llamada que había recibido aquella mañana.

Nada menos que Terry Grandchester, el campeón del mundo de la fórmula 1, requería sus servicios tras sufrir un accidente el fin de semana. El asistente del señor Grandchester, un hombre llamado Eli Steele que parecía muy profesional, le había dicho que Grandchester y él habían barajado muchos especialistas de su profesión y habían decidido que sus credenciales eran las más aptas para la dolencia del hombro que padecía el piloto. Candy White no había podido evitar preguntarse a qué credenciales se referiría Eli.

Ella trabajaba casi exclusivamente con deportistas lesionados, pero nunca había tratado a nadie de tanto renombre. Tal vez Terry Grandchester o su asistente estaban al tanto de su antigua vida, pensó Candy apagando el motor.

¿Habrían indagado lo suficiente como para averiguar cómo había terminado el último capítulo de aquella parte de su vida? Abrió la puerta del coche y sacó las piernas.

Se puso de pie y observó la ultramoderna y magnífica casa y los impecables jardines que la rodeaban. La mansión de dos plantas de Rose Bay ocupaba casi una manzana. Candy imaginó que tendría muchas habitaciones, cada una de ellas con su propio cuarto de baño con spa. Una piscina interior proporcionaría deliciosos baños durante el invierno, mientras que una piscina olímpica exterior, y tal vez una pequeña playa artificial, aliviarían los rigores del verano de Sidney.

Estirando la chaqueta de su traje pantalón, de color beige y ribeteado de negro, Candy levantó la cabeza. Vio un enorme patio decorado con jazmines amarillos y arbustos plantados en enormes macetas de terracota. Cerró los ojos, aspiró el dulce aroma de la naturaleza y dejó escapar un suspiro. En su época de deportista había ganado mucho dinero, pero nada comparado con aquella demostración de riqueza. Por supuesto, los lucrativos beneficios de la línea de colonias, ropa y videojuegos de la marca Grandchester contribuirían a su fortuna. Encanto, dinero y aspecto de estrella de cine. Terry Grandchester lo tenía todo.

Una voz muy sexy con marcado acento británico le atravesó el pensamiento.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Hace un día maravilloso. Tal vez deberíamos charlar aquí fuera.

Un calor agradable le nació en el vientre y se le expandió por todo el cuerpo en el momento en que abrió los ojos de golpe. Delante de ella, en aquel patio delantero tan grande, había un hombre. Y qué hombre.

Terry Grandchester.

Transcurrió una eternidad hasta que su impactado cerebro reaccionó. Lo cierto era que nunca había experimentado una visión como la que tenía delante. El hombre tenía una media sonrisa pícara. Llevaba el cabello castaño revuelto con estilo, y tenía los hombros anchos y viriles.

Y esos hombros, se recordó Candy conteniendo un gemido, eran la única razón por la que ella estaba allí.

Deteniéndose lo suficiente para pensar en qué pie debía mover primero, Candy compuso una sonrisa profesional y se acercó a su nuevo cliente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.

–Creo que me está esperando. Soy Candice White.

Estaba admirando su casa y los jardines.

Candy observó el enorme terreno y asintió mientras una suave brisa le levantaba el cabello de la frente.

–Siempre disfruto cuando estoy en Australia – aseguró–. El tiempo es maravilloso –sus preciosos ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella e inclinó la cabeza–. Le estrecharía la mano, pero…

–Tiene problemas en el hombro derecho.

–No es nada importante –dijo echándose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Candy entró en el vestíbulo, que era del mismo tamaño que su apartamento, y pensó en el último comentario que había hecho. Si la lesión del señor Grandchester había llevado hasta el hospital y exigía un tratamiento intensivo posterior, estaba claro que sí era importante. Su trabajo era asegurarse de devolverle todo el abanico de movimientos y la fuerza, y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Los hombres como Terry Grandchester tenían prisa por volver a la normalidad. Eso lo entendía.

Desgraciadamente, a veces no era posible. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse embobada mirando la escalinata y los suelos de mármol pulido, Candy se giró hacia su anfitrión cuando este cerró la puerta de casi cuatro metros de altura. Contuvo una sonrisa. Debía ser el día libre del mayordomo.

–¿Quiere tomar algo, señorita White? –preguntó él mientras la guiaba a través del espacioso vestíbulo blanco.

–No, muchas gracias –respondió Candy incapaz de apartar la vista del fluido movimiento de sus pantalones negros.

¿Captaría alguna peculiaridad en su modo de andar si fuera al contrario, si ella estuviera delante y él detrás?

Aunque sin duda, un hombre que salía con supermodelos y con al menos una princesa europea no se fijaría en ella.

–Hablaremos en la terraza interior –deteniéndose frente a unas puertas dobles, abrió una de ellas para que Candy entrara.

Cuando la hubo cerrado, Terry se dirigió a un grupo de sofás de piel blanca. Al otro lado de los ventanales en forma de arco estaba la magnífica piscina que ella había imaginado y también un sofisticado spa. La caseta de la piscina, que imitaba el diseño de la casa principal, parecía lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a una familia de cuatro miembros. Detrás del área de la piscina había una enorme construcción que debía ser el garaje. Todo el mundo sabía que a Terry le gustaban los coches.

–Por favor, póngase cómoda –le señaló el sofá más cercano.

Candy se apoyó contra los cojines y juntó los pies. En lugar de colocarse en el sofá de enfrente, Terry se sentó a su lado. Candy se sonrojó. El magnetismo de aquel hombre era algo tangible. Su proximidad no podía considerarse inapropiada, estaban separados por al menos un brazo de distancia. Pero ella notaba su tirón.

Candy se apartó unos centímetros. Por su parte, Terry estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos. Tenía los pies grandes y llevaba zapatos italianos.

–Y dígame, señorita White, ¿qué me puede contar?

–He estudiado los resonancias magnéticas –deslizó la mirada hacia el brazo en cabestrillo–. Y también el informe del cirujano en el que se señalaban los detalles de la lesión. Parece que su hombro no sufrió una dislocación completa, sino más bien una luxación. ¿Sabe lo que significa eso?

–Que no se me reventó el hombro completamente.

Candy asintió.

–Para entendernos, sí, eso precisamente.

Cuando una sonrisa sutil llegó a los ojos de Terry, a Candy le dio un vuelco al estómago y se aclaró la garganta.

Sí, era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, pero por el amor de Dios, tenía que concentrarse. Su meta no era quedarse embobada mirándolo, sino conseguir que Terry Grandchester saliera de aquel episodio completamente recuperado y hablando maravillas de sus servicios. Con suerte su reputación subiría como la espuma. Cuando retomó los estudios decidió que quería trabajar con deportistas de élite. Se trataba de una rama especializada que requería personas que no solo entendieran cómo trabajaban sus cuerpos, sino también sus mentes, y que estuvieran preparadas para hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacerles volver a lo más alto. Candy solo quería tener una oportunidad.

Volvió a concentrarse, entrelazó los dedos y los colocó sobre el regazo.

–Su historial médico indica que sufrió una rotura de ligamentos en ese hombro cuando era adolescente.

Los ojos de Terry se nublaron durante un instante.

Parecía como si Candy hubiera mencionado al diablo. Pero luego volvió a sonreír.

–Me caí de la moto.

Ella asintió. Era un buscador de emociones, por supuesto que habría empezado sobre dos ruedas.

–¿Le gustan los deportes de motor? –se interesó él.

–Yo era más una chica de agua.

–¿Natación? ¿Esquí acuático?

Candy se sonrojó, dejó de sujetarse las manos y se alisó la raya central de los pantalones. No estaban allí para hablar de su vida.

–Tengo otra cita esta tarde, así que será mejor que nos centremos en la cuestión.

Él la escudriñó con la mirada y luego se reclinó en el sofá.

–Supongo que su trabajo la mantiene ocupada, señorita White.

–Bastante.

–Pero no durante los fines de semana.

–Trabajo algunos sábados.

–¿Y los domingos no?

Candy parpadeó.

–¿Cree que me necesitará los domingos también?

–Que sean todos los días de la semana por el momento.

–Hay mucho trabajo que podrá hacer sin mi ayuda.

Dejémoslo en un día sí un día no.

–Todos los días de la semana –reiteró Terry antes de sonreír otra vez–. No se preocupe, señorita White.

Le prometo que mi actual situación no durará mucho.

Candy dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones lentamente.

Aquel hombre era una leyenda viva. Reverenciado por millones de personas en todo el mundo. ¿Estaba siendo intencionalmente sarcástico o de verdad se creía invencible? Porque ella sabía que nadie lo era.

–Estábamos hablando de su lesión anterior –continuó con tono implacable–. Podría haberle hecho más propenso a sufrir heridas posteriormente. Los músculos y los ligamentos de esa zona están más débiles y necesitarán fisioterapia para ayudar a estabilizar la articulación.

Él la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

–Entiendo.

Candy contuvo el aliento, se aclaró la garganta y trató de concentrarse otra vez.

–Al tener las manos en el volante, el impacto del accidente le sacudió el húmero derecho y…

La suave risa de Terry la interrumpió.

–Rebobine un poco, doctora.

–No soy doctora –quería ser muy clara con su cualificación–. Me titulé en Ciencias de la Salud con honores y soy miembro de la Asociación Australiana de

Fisioterapia.

–Y ahora es usted la dama que tiene mi futuro en sus manos. La llamaré doctora. Con su permiso, por supuesto.

Candy se puso tensa. Pero él era quien pagaba.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

–Bueno…, si eso le hace sentirse más cómodo.

Terry deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–Siga hablando, doctora.

–Hablábamos de su húmero –Candy extendió el puño para hacer una demostración–. La bola se deslizó parcialmente de la articulación y hay que manipularla para volver a colocarla en el centro de la cavidad glenoidea –cubrió el puño con la otra mano y luego la levantó otra vez.

–Entiendo. La bola entra en cavidad –Terry puso su fuerte puño dentro de la palma que Candy todavía tenía elevada.

La alarma interior de Candy sonó en cuanto sintió el contacto, y apartó la mano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. La de Terry la estaba cuestionando. El cosquilleo del vientre se había intensificado y los pezones se le endurecieron. Pero cuando él esbozó una sonrisa, Candy volvió a la realidad.

Se colocó con la máxima naturalidad posible un mechón detrás de la oreja y trató de controlar el latido de su corazón. Era absurdo siquiera considerarlo, pero ¿estaba coqueteando con ella? No podía saberlo con certeza. Él era una mega estrella y hacía tiempo que…

Su última relación íntima había terminado cuatro meses después del accidente. Ella creía que su compañero de surf, Scott Wilkinson, era el hombre más sexy del mundo, pero no era más que un aficionado al lado de Terry Grandchester. El poder de este para cautivar con una sola mirada y el más leve roce era palpable.

Candy estiró la espina dorsal y se centró en el trabajo.

–Tenemos que centrarnos en una serie de estiramientos de rehabilitación.

–Suena bien.

–¿Cuándo quiere que empecemos, señor Grandchester?

–Llámame Terry.

A Candy le pareció una propuesta razonable, y asintió.

–¿Qué te parece si organizo un calendario y…?

–Creo que podríamos empezar mañana.

–Mañana me parece bien –Candy adquirió un tonoserio–. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que tendremos que trabajar muy duro. Y con constancia.

–No me cabe duda de que me dejarás listo a tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Se le habría pasado algo?

–¿A tiempo para qué?

–Me voy a perder la tercera ronda este fin de semana –apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas–. Me temo que eso no puede evitarse. La cuarta ronda es tres semanas después.

Candy estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Tenía que estar de broma. Pero a juzgar por su expresión, hablaba muy en serio.

–Me habían dicho que el médico de tu equipo ha asegurado que no podrás conducir profesionalmente durante al menos seis semanas.

–Demostraremos que se equivoca –afirmó él con mirada decidida–. Mi asistente me ha informado de que tus clientes creen que eres capaz de hacer milagros.

–No soy una santa, señor Grandchester.

–Terry. Y créeme, no estoy buscando una santa.

Su mirada se volvió más ardiente y Candy se puso de pie demasiado rápido. Se tambaleó hacia un lado y extendió un brazo para equilibrarse.

Pero Terry ya estaba allí y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, proporcionándole sin esfuerzo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Candy medía un metro setenta, pero tuvo que echar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Y eso fue un error. Cuando aquellos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, le dio la impresión de que la estrechaba con más fuerza, acercándola a su pecho, a sus piernas…

Candy se soltó y dio dos pasos atrás tratando de recuperar la compostura. –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Perfectamente, gracias –aseguró volviendo al tono profesional–. Supongo que sabe dónde está mi consulta.

–El tratamiento se hará aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Tengo todo el equipo en la consulta.

–Seré sincero –Terry deslizó la mano buena en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones–. Me preocupa la prensa. Ya tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza, no necesito titulares que afirmen que soy un inválido acabado.

Candy sonrió con indulgencia.

–Entiendo que quieras protegerte, pero me temo que…

–Se traerá todo lo que necesites. Le diré a mi asistente que lo organice. Y doblaré el importe de la factura para cubrir cualquier inconveniencia.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Doblar la factura?, ¿demostrar que el médico estaba equivocado? ¿Creía que podía sobornarla para que redujera el tratamiento y así poder llegar a la cuarta ronda? Al parecer Terry Grandchester no

estaba familiarizado con la palabra «precaución». Solo sabía hacer las cosas de una manera: la suya. Si ella no aceptaba sus condiciones, sin duda encontraría a otra persona que sí lo haría. Lo que solo le dejaba dos opciones.

Podía plegarse a lo inevitable, acceder a que todo el trabajo se hiciera en su casa y aceptar la fortuna que le ofrecía. Luego le daría el visto bueno cuando a él le placiera, tanto si estaba preparado para volver a conducir como si no. O podía decirle que no se dejaría manipular por su encanto ni por su orgullo, que la ética era para ella más importante que el dinero. Más importante que nada.

Pero había una tercera opción.

Lo miró con decisión a los ojos.

–Hablaré con tu asistente. Empezaremos mañana por la mañana.

Una sombra cruzó por su expresión. Candy la reconoció.

Era decepción. Terry pensaba que iba a luchar más antes de capitular, aunque solo fuera por disimular. Era una lástima que no pudiera mostrar sus cartas, pero lo haría cuando llegara el momento.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Estaré de regreso en la consulta dentro de media hora. Tu asistente puede llamarme entonces.

Terry se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y una sonrisa satisfecha asomó a sus labios.

–Creo que me va a gustar trabajar contigo, doctora.

Caminando a su lado por el pasillo, Candy compuso una mueca.

–Tal vez debería llevar bata blanca y un estetoscopio la próxima vez que venga –dijo con tono algo burlón.

–Puedes ponerte todo lo cómoda que quieras. Es lo que voy a hacer yo.

–Oh, no hará falta mucha ropa –dijo ella deteniéndose ante las puertas de entrada–. En tu caso al menos.

A Terry se le quedó paralizada la mano en el picaporte.

Ella contuvo la sonrisa, le apartó la mano, abrió la puerta y salió.

–Te veré mañana. A las nueve en punto.

Se marchó de allí sintiendo su sorpresa y su curiosidad en la espalda. Pero si su último comentario había sido inapropiado, no le importaba. Tenía que ponerse a la misma altura.

Terry Grandchester no sabía lo bien que lo entendía. Ella sabía lo que era la pasión. Lo que era marcarse un objetivo y no perderlo nunca de vista. También sabía lo que era perder la capacidad de perseguir y agarrarse a un sueño. Tener que reinventarse y empezar de cero. ¿Seis semanas de rehabilitación? Terry Grandchester no sabía lo afortunado que era.

Pero ganaría aquella carrera lenta y firmemente. Le impondría una rutina de ejercicios, Terry vería los resultados positivos y, cuando llegara el momento, ella le haría ver lo catastrófico que sería volver al circuito tan pronto. Hasta entonces estaría con la guardia en alto. No podía negar que aquellas miradas sutiles, su inconfundible lenguaje corporal y sus roces casuales la afectaban, y él lo sabía. Daba por hecho que podía manipularla, encandilarla, tal vez incluso intimidarla para conseguir de ella lo que quería. Desgraciadamente para Terry Grandchester, no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que así fuera.

Candy tomó asiento tras el volante. Estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Se pasó la mano por el muslo izquierdo, por encima de la rótula. Luego recorrió con los dedos la línea en la que la prótesis de la parte inferior de la pierna y ella se hacían uno.

Un inválido acabado…

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar y de preguntarse qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello.

Con el apoyo de la familia, los amigos y los profesionales había salido de la nube negra de la autocompasión.

Ayudar a los demás a rehabilitarse había aportado un nuevo significado a su vida. Pero al recordar el brillo de los ojos de Terry Grandchester cuando la había mirado de cierta manera, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Deslizó la mano por la espinilla que no podía sentir.

¿La consideraría Terry Grandchester menos mujer si lo supiera?


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS HERMOSAS... AQUÍ DEJÁNDOLES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN QUE SE SUPONE ERA AYER... PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ...**

**UNA ACLARACIÓN... EL ACCIDENTE QUE TUVO CANDY EN ESTA HISTORIA NO LE HIZO PERDER TODA LA PIERNA, SE SUPONE QUE SOLO FUE UNA PARTE, Y ES ALLÍ DONDE TIENE UNA ****PRÓTESIS**

* * *

_**TRES**_

Con el hombro bueno apoyado en una de las columnas del patio, Terry observó cómo el turismo plateado de Candy White rodeaba la entrada y salía de allí. Una sonrisa intrigada asomó a las comisuras de sus labios.

La señorita White resultaba una perspectiva atractiva, con aquellos ojos verdes tan grandes y el cabello rubio que le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Era de estatura mediana y su esbelta figura tenía curvas en los sitios adecuados. Si, su intención era ocultar ese hecho bajo un traje de chaqueta de marca, pero no lo había conseguido.

Y lo mejor de todo, pensó al ver su coche desapareciendo tras las puertas de hierro de la entrada, era que Candy White tenía agallas.

Había aceptado sin vacilar su oferta para trabajar allí con él. Sin embargo, le había dejado claro que no la intimidaba, aunque estaba claro que entre ellos había una corriente de deseo. Cuando le cubrió el puño con la palma, sintió la descarga tanto como él. Su comentario sobre la escasa importancia de la ropa que debía llevar o no durante las sesiones había sido impagable. Poca gente se atrevía a contestarle así.

Estaba claro que era la persona adecuada para el trabajo. No esperaba milagros, aunque los clientes de Candy la consideraran capaz de hacerlos. Sin embargo, no dudaba de que lograría convencerla, y por lo tanto también a los demás, de que estaba listo para volver a conducir cuando él considerara. Y si necesitaba una mano para ayudarla a tomar esa decisión, no se oponía a la idea. De hecho, ahora que la había conocido, le apetecía todavía más la perspectiva.

Pero hasta que llegara el momento, tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Mantenerse ocupado. Al día siguiente había prevista una videoconferencia con el director australiano de su marca de colonia que mejor se vendía. Gracias a los beneficios de su extensa cartera de inversiones, no necesitaba ese dinero, pero habría sido absurdo rechazarlo. Los actuales patrocinadores y los potenciales estaban de acuerdo: Terry Grandchester estaba en la cresta de la ola. Y así pensaba seguir.

Se apartó de la columna para entrar en casa. Pero se detuvo al ver el deportivo negro de Eli llegando a la entrada. Terry cruzó el patio.

Su asistente no solo tenía olfato para los negocios, también tenía gusto para los coches buenos.

–Supongo que la que salía de aquí era tu fisioterapeuta

–dijo Eli saliendo del coche y subiendo los escalones–.

¿Qué tal ha ido?

–Bien –Terry le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo con la mano buena–. Has hecho un buen trabajo al dar con ella.

–Entonces ¿está de acuerdo? –preguntó Eli pasándose la mano por el cabello negro.

–Le he explicado que necesito estar al volante para la cuarta ronda.

Eran dos semanas menos de lo que había indicado el médico del equipo, y eso lo dejaría en una buena posición para mantener el título.

Una vez dentro del vestíbulo, se dirigieron a la derecha por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de de Terry.

–¿Y dijo que estaba dispuesta? –preguntó Eli.

–¿Acaso había alguna duda?

–Al parecer, solo por mi parte.

Terry se detuvo un instante y frunció el ceño.

–No me malinterpretes –Eli siguió andando–. Estoy seguro de que trabaja muy bien, pero por lo que he leído también es una persona de ideas muy firmes. No pensé que accedería tan fácilmente a tu esquema de tiempo.

Terry digirió la información y se dispuso a caminar otra vez.

–Parece que te moleste que haya accedido.

–Tú quieres competir –le explicó Eli–. Y quieres ganar.

Está claro que puedes soportar el dolor. Pero Terry, no deberías arriesgarte a que la lesión empeore. Es la segunda vez que esa articulación te da problemas. Una tercera provocaría todavía más daños. Si eso ocurriera estarías fuera bastante más que de seis semanas.

Entraron en el despacho. En las paredes había fotos enmarcadas con momentos emocionantes en el circuito y también en el podio de los ganadores: alzando el trofeo en Mónaco y regando a la gente con champán. El trofeo favorito de Alex era con diferencia una medalla casera que colgaba de un lazo azul.

Estaba hecha con el aro de un llavero y una chapa.

Aquel amuleto se lo había regalado hacía muchos años su mentor, un hombre al que Terry debía todo: Carter Henderson. Carter le había dado al adolescente rebelde que era él apoyo y confianza, las herramientas que necesitaba para triunfar. Y también el regalo de una figura paterna cariñosa que le había faltado en casa. Tenía que descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Carter en algún momento.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó los documentos que había recibido del director de marca. El osado logo con su nombre le llamó la atención. Todo el mundo estaba deseando ver hasta dónde llegaría la red de su marca, y Eli tenía nuevas ideas y estrategias. Era más que su asistente. Era un amigo de primera categoría. Se conocían desde hacía solo tres años y, sin embargo, estaba más cerca de él que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Terry no los culpaba por ello, solo culpaba al hombre que había destrozado a su propia familia: Richard Grandchester. Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno.

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en aquello. Se quedó mirando los documentos sin verlos y recordó que había esperado a salir del hospital para volver a leer el correo de Karen y escribir una respuesta adecuada. Había escrito:

_Me encanta saber que Albert ha vuelto y que Anthony va a casarse. No puedo creer que ya sea tan mayor como para pasar por el altar. Volveré a ponerme en contacto pronto. Espero que estés bien._

_Con cariño,_

_Terry_

Había pensado en llamarla, tenía su número. Pero sabía que Karen prefería los correos. Sinceramente, dadas las circunstancias, él también lo prefería así. Karen y él hablaban una vez cada dos años aproximadamente, pero nunca de aquella noche. No mencionaban lo distinta que era de la joven alegre que había sido en su adolescencia.

Terry tomó asiento en su silla de cuero de respaldo alto escuchando apenas el último comentario de Eli.

–Estoy seguro de que Candy White te lo ha explicado.

Terry volvió a centrarse en el presente. Eli estaba hablando de la posibilidad de volver a sufrir una lesión parecida en el futuro.

–Haré todos los ejercicios y seguiré todas sus prescripciones –aseguró.

–Siempre y cuando no lo estropees todo volviendo demasiado pronto al circuito…

Terry miró con nostalgia hacia las paredes cubiertas de recuerdos.

–Creo que hasta el momento lo he hecho bastante bien.

Eli dejó caer la vista y se rascó la cicatriz que tenía sobre la sien, como hacía siempre que tenía algo más que decir. Terry dejó escapar un suspiro y dejó el documento sobre la mesa.

–Suéltalo.

Eli apoyó una cadera en la esquina del escritorio de palosanto y se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que esperaba que Candy White se resistiera al menos un poco, por decencia.

Lo cierto era que Terry también lo esperaba. Había accedido con demasiada facilidad a su generosa oferta.

Pero el dinero era un poderoso motivador.

–Pensé que el dinero no sería tan importante para ella.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿De verdad no te suena su nombre? Candice White fue campeona del mundo de surf hace algunos años.

Terry recordó la determinación de sus ojos, por no mencionar el encantador cabello rubio de playa y su bronceado. Campeona del mundo de surf. Sonrió. Le cuadraba.

–No tenía ni idea –admitió–. Los deportes acuáticos no son lo mío. ¿Por qué no me contaste el pasado de Candy desde el principio?

Eli se hizo con el documento que estaba sobre el escritorio y empezó a analizarlo.

–Quería que la conocieras sin ideas preconcebidas.

–No sé qué daño podría haber hecho saber que es una deportista de éxito.

Eli siguió centrado en el documento y el radar de Terry se puso en funcionamiento. ¿Habría algo más sobre Candy White que por alguna razón Eli prefería que él no supiera?

Su intención era contratar a alguien que se adaptara a sus necesidades. Ese objetivo no había cambiado. Y sin embargo, no podía negar que tras su único encuentro se sentía intrigado y quería saber más sobre aquella antigua reina del surf reconvertida en fisioterapeuta. ¿Se debería su curiosidad al hecho de que Candy le recordaba a su hermana? Karen y ella parecían igual de reservadas, aunque Terry recordaba a su hermana abierta y brillante cuando era más joven.

Eli se le acercó para señalarle un error en el documento, pero Terry seguía pensando en Candy.

Sí. Cuando la señorita White volviera a visitarlo, se aseguraría de indagar un poco más.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**

Media hora más tarde, Candy atravesó la entrada de su consulta en la ciudad. En el mostrador de recepción, la recepcionista de veintiún años, Payton Tagle, se echó hacia atrás la melena castaña y sonrió con entusiasmo.

–Cuéntame, ¿cómo es la superestrella?

Candy contuvo una sonrisa, se acercó al mostrador de recepción y recogió el correo.

–Sigue brillando con fuerza.

–¿Cómo es? –Preguntó Payton abriendo los ojos de par en par–. ¿Es tan sexy como en televisión?

–Yo diría que más –aseguró Candy con naturalidad.

Payton se reclinó en la silla y suspiró profundamente.

–Esa mandíbula fuerte, ese maravilloso acento británico… Sinceramente, Candy, no sé cómo no te desmayaste.

–Soy una profesional, Payton –aseguró Candy revisando las cartas–. Los profesionales no pueden desmayarse –dejó el correo y le dirigió a la recepcionista su mirada más seria–. Recuerda, ni una palabra a nadie sobre mis sesiones con Terry Grandchester. Quiere que la prensa piense que ha vuelto a Inglaterra para que lo dejen en paz. No quiere que la historia del hombro se pinte peor de lo que es.

–¿Le has contado lo del surf?

–Eso es parte de mi pasado –aseguró Candy estirando los brazos hacia el teclado para ver si tenía correo electrónico.

Payton frunció el ceño.

–Pero has sido campeona del mundo. Eso es algo que tenéis en común.

–Mi trabajo no es charlar –centrándose en lo que tenía entre manos, Candy se dirigió hacia su despacho.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Candy se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Es un arrogante consumido por su propia fama.

Aparte de eso… –Candy suspiró–, cualquier mujer con una cuota normal de hormonas no podría evitar sentirse atraída por él. Pero dejemos el tema, tengo mucho trabajo, y tú también.

Candy se metió en el despacho, cerró la puerta y aspiró con fuerza el aire un par de veces para recuperar el latido normal del corazón. Tal vez Payton y ella fueran amigas, pero por encima de todo era su jefa. Revelar un lado vulnerable, la parte femenina que encontraba a Terry Grandchester absurdamente atractivo, había sido una estupidez.

Un error que no volvería a cometer.

Tomó asiento en su silla y sacó la agenda. A partir de ese momento se comportaría de forma absolutamente profesional en presencia de Terry Grandchester.

Dispuesta a repasar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, Terry había sacado una pluma cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. La idea había ido surgiendo en ella como el hielo al caer la noche.

Tras el accidente se había volcado en los estudios y luego en el trabajo. No le quedaban fuerzas para ir de compras en busca de vestidos por encima de la rodilla que nunca podría ponerse ni para preguntarse cuándo o dónde podría conocer a alguien. Estaba demasiado ocupada y prefería que su vida fuera así.

En ese instante, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se dejó llevar por el impulso. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que eran los besos de un hombre. Lo maravilloso que sería ser deseada. Recordó el tirón de deseo que se sentía cuando se susurraban palabras tiernas y la piel se encontraba con la piel. Luego recordó la deliciosa sensación de atravesar una montaña de agua salada. Su mente unió las dos imágenes y dibujó a un hombre alto de ojos azules que sonreía en la orilla del mar.

Candy apretó la pluma y bajó la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no volvería al mar. Por mucho que echara de menos el agua, no volvería a enfrentarse a aquel reto. Pero ¿volvería a vivir un amor romántico? Antes no había querido pensar en ello, pero la verdad era que echaba de menos la compañía, la sensación de compartir, el calor de la intimidad. Y por muy estúpido que sonara, no podía evitar preguntarse… cómo sería tener todo aquello con Terry.

A la mañana siguiente, con la máscara profesional firmemente colocada en su sitio, Candy llegó a casa de Terry a las nueve en punto. Como había ocurrido el día anterior, Terry la recibió en la puerta, la acompañó dentro y la hizo pasar a una espaciosa sala. Era un gimnasio.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Había visto gimnasios oficiales menos equipados que ese. Había pesas de todo tipo, tres cintas de correr de última generación, seis máquinas de remo, pelotas, colchonetas y barras. Una pequeña ventana en un panel de madera adyacente indicaba que había una sauna. La piscina interior que había imaginado debía estar cerca. Aunque no fueran a utilizarla, siempre le gustaría la visión y el olor del agua, ya fuera salada, con cloro o de lluvia. Pero sus días de sirena habían terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

–¿Nos tomamos una buena taza de café antes de empezar? –sugirió Candy.

Como siempre ocurría, aquel acento hacía derretirse a Candy. Ignorando el calor, consciente del peligro, se preparó, lo miró a los ojos y dejó la bolsa de trabajo en una mesa cercana. Tal vez Terry fuera el rey en su profesión, pero durante aquella sesiones era ella la que estaba al mando.

–Empezaremos con una revisión completa –señaló con la cabeza el brazo inmovilizado–. Ahora que vamos a concentrarnos en estirarte el hombro, no necesitarás eso.

Alex sonrió y buscó el cierre del cabestrillo.

–Supongo que también tendré que quitarme la camisa.

–Te ayudaré con los botones.

Al ver que no vacilaba en acercarse, Terry alzó las cejas pero ella no se inmutó. Podía desplegar todo su encanto si quería, pero si creía que iba dejarla fuera de juego como el día anterior, estaba equivocado. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba actuar acorde a ella.

Voluntad de hierro. Asexualidad. Profesionalidad.

Sin la molestia del cabestrillo, le desabrochó con valentía los botones de la camisa recién lavada. El sutil aroma a limón le llegó hasta los pulmones, pero el olor que atrapó sus sentidos era almizclado. Viril.

Tras desabrocharle el último botón, deslizó la camisa por aquellos impresionantes hombros. Cuando la prenda cayó, deslizó la mirada hacia sus musculados contornos, la recta espina dorsal. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

Pensaba que estaba preparada, pero sinceramente, la visión de aquel hombre medio desnudo la dejó sin respiración.

Candy echó los hombros hacia atrás y una vez más se concentró en el trabajo.

–Empecemos comprobando el rango de movimiento.

Le pidió primero que extendiera los brazos hacia delante con las palmas hacia abajo y luego hacia los lados.

Después, que rotara los hombros hacia delante y hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda.

Iba tomando notas.

–Ahora probaremos la fuerza.

Terry alzó el hombro bueno.

–Cuando tú quieras, doctora.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ponerse delante y se encontró analizando aquel increíble pecho y los poderosos brazos desde el punto de vista de una mujer, no de una profesional. Gran error. El cerebro empezó a darle vueltas al tiempo que se le derretían los huesos. Había permanecido despierta la mitad de la noche diciéndose que podría manejar la situación y, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan segura.

Resistiendo la urgencia de humedecerse los labios, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Terry.

Sonrió lentamente y el rostro de Candy se sonrojó.

Murmuró una excusa, no se había quedado embobada, solo estaba… analizando.

–Bueno, está claro que… trabajas tu cuerpo –dijo estremeciéndose por dentro.

Qué estupidez. Era el número uno. Por supuesto que trabajaba su cuerpo. Sin duda tendría gimnasios en las demás casas que tenía por el mundo y los mejores entrenadores personales, así como planes alimentarios dignos de un campeón.

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

–Lo que quiero decir es que… a pesar de la lesión estás muy bien.

Terry se acercó un poco más de forma casi imperceptible y el calor de las mejillas de Candy hizo explosión, expandiéndose fuera de control mientras el aroma natural a hombre la envolvía por completo.

Deslizando la mirada hacia su mejilla, Terry murmuró:

–Gracias.

Conteniendo un gemido, Candy apartó la vista y murmuró:

–De nada.

–¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?

Acercándose con pasos temblorosos al espejo que cubría toda la pared, le dijo:

–Empezaremos aquí. Tú delante del espejo y yo detrás.

Terry ocupó su posición, con las piernas de atleta ligeramente separadas. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y alzó ligeramente la barbilla.

–¿Qué tal así?

Candy no sabía si suspirar o reírse ante aquel magnífico reflejo. Como si él no supiera que estaba fabuloso.

–Muy bien. Ahora pon los brazos en cruz. ¿Te duele?

–Siento… una pequeña molestia –las cinceladas facciones de su rostro se contrajeron.

Candy gruñó. Seguro que se trataba de algo más que de una pequeña molestia.

–Voy a poner a prueba esa fuerza. Colocaré una mano en el brazo bueno y la otra en el lesionado –puso una palma en cada bíceps y sintió la vibración–. Ahora apretaré un poco.

–¿Quieres que yo también apriete? Ya sabes –movió el bíceps izquierdo dos veces bajo su mano–. Que apriete hacia arriba.

Candy se cruzó con su cara de póquer en el reflejo y sintió que ardía por dentro. Maldito fuera. Había hecho aquel truco a propósito. Aquello no era un concurso ni un espectáculo. Cada sesión, cada minuto, contaba. Tenía que tomárselo en serio.

Candy aspiró con fuerza el aire para armarse de paciencia.

–Yo empujaré hacia abajo y tú trata de resistirte.

Apretó suavemente los dos brazos. El izquierdo se mantuvo firme. El derecho bajó.

La expresión desenfadada de Alex desapareció y frunció el ceño.

–Eso no está bien.

–Con tu lesión es normal. Lo conseguiremos.

–Sí. A tiempo para China.

A Candy le sorprendió su tono implacable. Pero no tenía intención de discutir sobre aquel punto en ese momento.

Tenía un trabajo que llevar a cabo. El hombro de Terry estaría a punto para volver al circuito cuando ella lo dijera, y ni un momento antes.

–¿Te importaría tumbarte, por favor?

Sujetándose el brazo herido, Terry la miró como si estuviera decidiendo si obedecer o no. Luego cruzó la estancia de mala gana y se tumbó bocarriba sobre la sábana blanca de la camilla.

Candy se acercó más, observó la exquisita figura tumbada delante de ella y tragó saliva para controlar la rapidez con la que le latía el pulso. Estaba todavía mejor tumbado que de pie. Los abdominales parecían los de un dios. El tono muscular del trapecio y los deltoides resultaba excepcional. Los pectorales, cubiertos de un fino vello, eran de primera categoría. Y Candy había visto unos cuantos. Bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, imaginó otro músculo bien definido y se le secó la boca.

Terry se incorporó apoyándose en el brazo bueno.

–Tal vez deberíamos empezar por algo más vigoroso.

–No, Terry, no deberíamos.

Él apretó las mandíbulas y entornó los ojos.

–No entiendo qué voy a conseguir aquí tumbado.

–Déjame a mí.

La mirada de Terry se clavó en ella, retándola y analizándola. Finalmente se tumbó de mala gana y se quedó mirando al techo.

–¿Y ahora qué?

Candy se puso a su lado, le tomó ambas manos, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las llevó hasta la altura del ombligo.

–¿No te duele? –preguntó con voz sorprendentemente calmada.

Terry la miró a los ojos y sonrió con confianza.

–Ni lo más mínimo.

–Bien. Ahora levanta lentamente los brazos. A ver hasta dónde puedes llegar. Al principio yo haré el ejercicio contigo –con las manos en las suyas, empezó a moverlo–.

Arriba, dos, tres… aguanta y ahora hacia abajo, dos, tres.

¿Qué tal?

–Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo –Terry la miró con curiosidad–. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así?

–Unas cuantas veces más.

Pensaba que iba a protestar en cualquier momento, pero a medida que su respiración se sincronizaba con los movimientos, Terry pareció aceptar lo inevitable. Así que mientras terminaban la serie, se fijó en el hombro y también en su expresión en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad.

Finalmente bajó las manos una última vez y se apartó con decisión.

–¿Ya está? –le preguntó él. Parecía complacido.

Candy se toqueteó el pelo, que llevaba recogido en un moño bajo con muchas horquillas.

–Ahora seguiremos con un ejercicio fácil. Y después continuaremos con unos masajes.

Terry gruñó.

–No necesito masajes. No quiero cosas fáciles.

Lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era que consideraba aquello una pérdida de tiempo. Candy alzó la barbilla. El trabajo con Terry Grandchester iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había pensado. Sabía que estaba deseando volver a pilotar y que confiaba excesivamente en sus habilidades.

Respetaba su espíritu de ganador, pero eso no excusaba su velado intento de sobornarla, sugiriendo que convenciera al médico del equipo de que estaba listo tanto si era cierto como si no. Ni tampoco excusaba su tono agresivo.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que había aceptado su caso, lo que significaba que pondría todo su empeño, tanto si Terry Grandchester apreciaba su esfuerzo como si no. Si él decidía que la fisioterapia que le ofrecía no funcionaba, podía despedirla cuando quisiera, pero ella no iba a renunciar.

–Terry, valoro mucho tu… entusiasmo, pero te ruego que me dejes el programa a mí.

–Siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo en lo que necesito.

Terry sonrió.

–Sé perfectamente lo que necesitas.

Terry la atravesó con la mirada y Candy pensó que insistiría para dejar clara su postura. El brillo de sus ojos dejaba claro que no iba a perderse una carrera más de las que consideraba necesario. Cada ronda en la que no participaba lo alejaba un poco más de la posibilidad de conservar su título, y todo aquel que tratara de impedírselo se convertía en su enemigo.

Pero entonces Terry esbozó su típica sonrisa pícara y añadió en un tono más tranquilo:

–Me alegra saber que estamos en el mismo barco.

Siguieron trabajando con parámetros similares.

Después de media hora se dio cuenta de que estaba estremeciéndose, así que dio por finalizada su primera sesión.

–Es suficiente por hoy –dijo saliendo para recoger su bolsa.

Terry se incorporó y enlazó las manos por detrás para estirar un poco los omóplatos.

–Entonces ¿te vas? –le preguntó acercándose a ella.

–Tengo otros compromisos.

Estaba segura de que no estaría solo. Debía conocer a gente en Sidney con la que podría quedar. Sin duda muchas mujeres.

Mientras Candy buscaba las llaves del coche, él se puso la camisa y se la dejó desabrochada.

La acompañó a la puerta del gimnasio.

A mitad del largo pasillo, atisbó a ver la enorme construcción que se veía tras las ventanas. Ralentizó el paso y le preguntó con curiosidad:

–¿Qué guardas ahí?

–Te doy tres oportunidades.

Solo necesitaba una.

–Coches.

Terry se rió con una risa suave, cálida, como una manta en una noche fría.

–Ven a echar un vistazo –le pidió–. Seguro que tienes cinco minutos –apostilló antes de que ella pudiera negarse.

Candy se lo pensó. Su siguiente cita no era hasta dentro de una hora, y le intrigaba saber cuántos coches tendría, y de qué marca, un campeón del mundo de carreras.

Asintió con cierta emoción.

–Cinco minutos.

Los ojos azules de Terry sonrieron, aunque de un modo diferente. Como si de verdad apreciara su interés.

Salieron juntos de la casa y cruzaron por delante de la piscina de ensueño y del inmaculado césped verde esmeralda.

–¿Cuándo empezó tu historia de amor con los coches y la velocidad? –le preguntó.

–Mi padre tenía unos coches magníficos, unos antiguos y otros deportivos. De vez en cuando me llevaba alguno.

–Debía confiar mucho en ti.

–Oh, no me molestaba en pedirle permiso. Me hice bastante conocido en Buckinghamshire por mis salidas.

–¿Conocido por la policía?

Él se limitó a sonreír con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando.

–¿Y qué te decía tu padre cuando se enteraba?

Terry abrió la enorme puerta y encendió la luz. Un espacio gigantesco repleto de filas con relucientes coches prestigiosos se materializó ante ellos.

–¿Cuál te gusta más? –le preguntó–. El Ferrari F430 es muy popular. Luego está el clásico deportivo inglés, que es muy cómodo.

El espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos hizo que Candy se llevara una mano al pecho y contuviera el aliento.

–No quiero ni pensar en cuánto pagas en seguros.

¿Tienes tantos coches en tus otras casas?

Entraron bajo las potentes luces, rodeados de la mejor representación automovilística en medio de un ambiente de riqueza.

–Esta es mi colección principal. Tengo otro grupo importante escondido en la campiña francesa, y algunos coches en Inglaterra también.

–La colección de tu padre debe palidecer a su lado.

Terry siguió avanzando sin hacer ningún comentario, y Candy cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta anterior. ¿Qué había hecho su padre cuando lo pilló conduciendo sus valiosos coches?

Entonces creyó entender la razón por la que no le había hablado de ello.

–¿Sigue vivo? –le preguntó con tono compasivo.

Terry frunció el ceño.

–¿Quién?

–Tu padre.

Él pasó la mano por el capó de un coche antiguo de color azul oscuro.

–Está muerto.

–Lo siento –murmuró ella. Pensó que tal vez él no había superado todavía la pérdida.

–Debes ser la única persona del mundo que lo siente.

Candy parpadeó varias veces y estuvo a punto de pedirle que se explicara. Pero Terry tenía una expresión fría y distante. Estaba claro que se trataba de un tema espinoso. Al parecer había algo más en la superestrella del motor Terry Grandchester de lo que saltaba a simple vista. Para empezar, una obvia amargura hacia su padre fallecido.

¿Qué más había bajo su pulido personaje público?

Pero estaba portándose como la prensa. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a mantener su pasado oculto, Terry y ella incluidos. Sin dejar de avanzar, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo.

–Lo siento. No tendría que haber insistido.

Terry se tocó una oreja y se centró en algún punto lejano.

–Últimamente están desenterrando demasiadas cosas

–admitió.

¿Sobre su pasado? ¿Quién estaba desenterrando cosas?

–¿Algún miembro de tu familia?

–Sí. Mi hermana gemela.

–¿Tienes una hermana gemela? ¿Cómo se llama?

Terry tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Karen.

–Terry y Karen. Qué monos –Candy sonrió.

–Se puso en contacto conmigo antes del accidente –

Terry se giró para mirarla con fingida naturalidad–. Al parecer nuestro hermano mayor ha aparecido de la nada para reformar la vieja mansión Grandchester antes de que el ayuntamiento la tire abajo. Una mala idea, en mi opinión.

–¿Eso está en Inglaterra? ¿En Buckinghamshire?

–Es una finca situada junto a un pueblecito llamado Wolfestone.

Candy sacudió la cabeza impactada.

–¿Cuánto hace que no ves a ese misterioso hermano? –le preguntó sabiendo que estaba otra vez entrometiéndose.

Candy sabía que los fantasmas del pasado podían aparecer cuando las personas tenían tiempo libre, y Terry no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tantos días encerrado como llevaba. Si quería compartir algo con ella, no se lo contaría a nadie.

–Albert salió de la mansión Grandchester hace casi dos décadas.

Desapareció una noche sin decir adiós –bajó la vista y frunció el ceño, pero pareció recuperarse en cuanto vio otro deportivo–. Te daría una vuelta en mi Sargaris TVR, pero necesitaría las dos manos para controlarlo.

Candy había perdido interés por los coches.

–¿Tienes más hermanos además de esos dos?

–Otros cinco.

–¿Y los ves mucho?

–No demasiado. Y nunca a todos juntos. No he vuelto a ver a Albert desde que se marchó –Terry se inclinó para inspeccionar algo que parecía preocuparle en una de las ruedas del coche–. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

–Ninguno.

–¿Y tus padres viven?

–Sí, los dos.

–¿Y qué hacías antes de convertirte en fisioterapeuta?

Cuando Terry se incorporó, Candy vio cierto brillo en sus ojos y sintió un tirón en el estómago. Al parecer él tenía también algunas preguntas que hacerle, preguntas que ella no se sentía cómoda contestando. Había llegado el momento de echar el freno.

Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–No quería ser tan cotilla. Nos hemos desviado de la conversación y me interesaba…

Candy no terminó la frase. Terry se acercó más a ella y le dijo con voz grave y firme:

–Yo también estoy interesado.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. El sentimiento que mostraban sus ojos parecía sincero, pero ¿cuánto estaba dispuesta a contar?

Aunque el accidente y la consiguiente implantación de la prótesis no eran secretos de estado, tenía por costumbre no hablar del pasado. No quería compasión, y esa era con frecuencia la primera reacción de la gente.

Alzó los hombros con gesto despreocupado.

–La historia de mi familia no es tan emocionante.

–Estoy seguro de que ser campeona del mundo de surf no debió ser en absoluto aburrido.

El estómago de Candy dio un vuelco y sintió un escalofrío. Se sentía insegura. Peor, se sentía como una estúpida. ¿Terry sabía lo de su pasado y no le había dicho nada? ¿Con qué otra información contaba?

Aunque por dentro echaba humo, logró mantener un tono pausado.

–Tendrías que haberme dicho que lo sabías.

–Tal vez tú tendrías que haberlo mencionado antes.

Candy apretó los puños. Tal vez fuera un hombre famoso, pero ¿quién se creía que era?

–Mi pasado, señor Grandchester, no va en detrimento de mi actual profesión. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Terry la miró a los ojos y la pregunta sin respuesta quedó flotando entre ellos. Si así era, ¿por qué no lo mencionaba en el currículum?

El incómodo silencio se alargó. Sintiéndose atrapada, Candy consultó el reloj. Ya tendría que haberse marchado.

–Debería irme –dijo recolocándose la bolsa al hombro–.

Llego tarde a mi próxima cita.

Terry vaciló una décima de segundo pero luego asintió.

–Te acompaño –se acercó para tomarla del codo.

Pero ella se apartó instintivamente. Demasiada familiaridad.

–No es necesario –afirmó con aplomo–. Sé salir sola.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, un coche aparcado al fondo del garaje le llamó la atención. Estaba descuidado y oxidado.

Tenía el capó retorcido, como si se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol. ¿Qué hacía aquella ruina entre tanto trofeo? Pero no iba a preguntar. La conversación ya se había vuelto demasiado personal.

Dejando a Terry detrás, se dirigió en línea recta a la salida del garaje. A partir de ese día se guardaría sus pensamientos y sus preguntas para sí misma. Y en la medida en que pudiera, también dejaría las manos quietas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

Dos semanas más tarde, Terry se pasaba la mano por el pelo mientras recorría arriba y abajo el despacho. Candy White se había marchado hacía treinta minutos.

Como siempre, se había comportado como una consumada profesional durante su habitual sesión matinal. Había cumplido con su cometido a la perfección.

Terry se detuvo y miró al suelo. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Y no porque no estuviera realizando bien el tratamiento. De vez en cuando, él dejaba caer que las cosas no estaban yendo lo suficientemente rápido, pero lo cierto era que la terapia parecía estar dando resultado.

Tenía el hombro dos veces más fuerte que antes. Su problema con Candy era mucho más complicado.

Aparte del breve rato que habían pasado en el garaje, cuando intercambiaron algunas pinceladas sobre sus respectivos pasados, era cerrada como una ostra. Se centraba solo en el trabajo, y además lo hacía a su manera. Aunque Terry no había querido poner por escrito su confidencial proposición relacionada con China, creía que había sido muy claro cuando cerraron el trato.

Además de la terapia, necesitaba su ayuda para volver a competir no en seis semanas, sino en cuatro. A cambio de ese servicio le pagaría unos honorarios exorbitantes y cantaría sus alabanzas por doquier. Ella había reconocido que estaban en el mismo barco. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que había aceptado verbalmente sus condiciones, estaba más que convencido de que Candy White no recibía órdenes de nadie. Eso le preocupaba. Y había algo más.

Cuando estaban juntos por las mañanas, a pesar de lo reservada que era, Terry había sentido una cierta conexión. El tranquilizador sonido de su voz. El hábito inconsciente de colocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja. Su modo de sonreír cuando lograba algún ejercicio difícil.

Cuanto más mantenía Candy las distancias, cuanto más grueso era el muro que había levantado, más decidido estaba él a derribarlo. Pero ni su encanto ni el silencio parecían hacer mella.

La medalla casera que colgaba de la pared con su lazo pareció llamarlo. Como de costumbre, surgieron recuerdos de su agradecimiento a Carter y de su compromiso con aquel deporte. No podía cambiar de opinión respecto a la cuarta ronda. Vivía para las carreras.

Para ganar. En China podría conseguir una buena puntuación que lo ayudaría a asegurar el campeonato del mundo. Entonces ¿qué pasaba con Libby? ¿Le daría lo que necesitaba o no?

Aparte de Karen, nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Educada y tan fría a la vez. Aquella mañana le había preguntado con cuánta frecuencia surfeaba actualmente.

Ella lo miró con una frialdad capaz de congelar el desierto. ¿Tan desagradable era conversar con él? ¿O su reserva se debía a algo más profundo, tal vez a alguna herida del pasado? Nunca había tratado de atravesar el muro de Karen. Ninguno de los hermanos quería hurgar en las viejas heridas. Pero en el caso de Candy…

Terry se llenó los pulmones de aire, marcó un número en el móvil y esperó. Había estado muy bien allí encerrado para evitar que la prensa lo bombardeara sobre su condición física. Pero ya no llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.

Nadie podría adivinar que le pasaba algo en el hombro. Si no salía pronto de allí se iba a volver loco.

Conocía a la persona perfecta con la que relajarse un poco. Era la misma persona a la que tenía que hacerle una pregunta directa y que tenía que darle una respuesta igual de directa.

Terry tomó asiento en la silla y sonrió con el teléfono en la oreja. Solo tenía que crear la atmósfera adecuada.

Candy estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su consulta mirando fijamente las notas casi ilegibles que tenía delante. Era casi mediodía y no había conseguido darle forma al discurso que tenía que dar el mes que viene. Se trataba de una cena formal con compañeros de todo el país y quería que las palabras que pronunciara en el podio fueran inspiradoras y brillantes. Y sin embargo allí estaba, frotándose la frente y lamentando no ser capaz de concentrarse en las palabras.

Estaba pensando en el irascible Terry Grandchester y en su capacidad para mostrarse encantador o dolorosamente difícil.

Cada mañana se presentaba en la mansión de Terry y este se quejaba sin falta del ejercicio que le pidiera realizar. Aunque ya no llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y habían progresado en el uso de bandas elásticas y pesos ligeros, estaba claro que consideraba el trabajo innecesariamente repetitivo e indigno de él. Pero incluso los semidioses tenían que mostrar humildad y enfrentarse a sus vulnerabilidades en algún momento. El momento de Terry era aquel.

Últimamente estaba especialmente nerviosa. Tras aquel día en el garaje de Terry, le había dejado claro que estaba allí por trabajo y solo por trabajo. Pero él parecía todavía más empeñado en crear una atmósfera desenfadada. No era consciente de las consecuencias, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que llevara la batuta, aunque una parte de ella entendiera su renuencia.

Candy hizo un garabato sobre el saludo del discurso.

Recordó el tiempo en que ella tampoco dejaba que nadie la ayudara. Al principio estaba llena de ira y frustración.

Había perdido el surf, a su prometido… Qué diablos, incluso casi había perdido una pierna. No quería recuperarse, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Gracias a Dios esa fase pasó pronto y la superó aprendiendo a valorar sobre todo la perseverancia de las personas que habían estado a su lado y que le habían dicho con paciencia y valor cómo tenían que ser las cosas para que lograra vivir de forma plena. Ella tampoco renunciaría a ayudar a Alex, por muchas tácticas triviales que utilizara para manipular la situación.

Su recuperación significaba mucho para él. Y también para ella. Sonaron unos pasos apresurados sobre la moqueta del pasillo. Payton apareció en el despacho sin aliento y sonrojada.

–¡Nunca adivinarías quién está aquí!

Disimulando la sorpresa, Candy dejó la pluma lentamente y se sentó más recta.

–Dado tu sonrojo, supongo que se trata de Terry Grandchester.

Una figura alta de hombros anchos hizo su aparición detrás de Payton. Terry estaba en el umbral sonriendo. La reacción automática que experimentaba al verlo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Se le contraían los músculos del estómago y la vista se le iba primero a los ojos y luego a los labios.

No era de extrañar que la pobre Payton estuviera fuera de sí.

–Le he dicho que no importaba que entrara directamente –Payton parecía a punto de derretirse.

–Está bien –Candy se puso de pie con cierta inseguridad–. Están llamando a la puerta. Tal vez quieras ir a ver quién es.

Payton salió a regañadientes. Cuando estuvieron solos, Candy rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó contra la esquina cruzándose de brazos.

–Qué sorpresa.

Terry alzó las cejas.

–¿No te acordabas?

Candy dejó de respirar. ¿Tenían una cita y ella se había olvidado? Era imposible.

–¿Acordarme de qué?

–Es nuestro aniversario. Llevamos dos semanas –aseguró él acercándose.

Candy no pudo evitarlo. Se rió. Aunque se mostrara muy difícil en ocasiones, Terry también sabía ser encantador.

–Es verdad. Feliz aniversario –Terry frunció el ceño–.

No habrás venido conduciendo hasta aquí, ¿verdad? –aquella mañana le había dicho que era más seguro estar un par de días más sin ponerse al volante.

–Podría haberlo hecho sin problemas, pero he venido de pasajero en una limusina.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No parecía el medio de transporte adecuado para alguien que quería pasar desapercibido.

–Creí que querías ser discreto.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

–Mi accidente ya no es noticia –aseguró observando distraídamente las paredes de su despacho, en las que había fotos y títulos–. ¿Estás ocupada?

–Yo siempre estoy ocupada.

–Pero tendrás que parar a comer.

–Normalmente me tomo un sándwich –contestó Candy con recelo.

Terry se giró para mirarla.

–Nada de sándwiches hoy. Te voy a llevar a comer.

Terry bajó las manos para sujetarse a los bordes del escritorio. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquella visita estuviera relacionada con algo que no fuera la terapia. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No creo que sea apropiado que nosotros…

Pero no terminó la frase. ¿Le estaba poniendo cara de cordero degollado?

–No querrás herir mis sentimientos, ¿verdad, doctora?

–Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con esto –afirmó ella.

Rodeó el escritorio y volvió a sentarse en la silla con decisión. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Terry sonreía todavía más.

–¿Ayudaría si dijera que sí?

–Lo siento –Candy agarró la pluma y fingió concentrarse en sus notas–. Tengo trabajo.

–¿Una cita con algún cliente?

–Un discurso.

–A mí se me dan bien los discursos. Podemos hablar de ello durante la comida.

Candy observó de reojo cómo se le acercaba y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

–O puedo pedir que nos traigan algo. Organicemos un picnic aquí –centró la atención en una foto enmarcada que había detrás de ella–. Eh, esa eres tú.

Candy gruñó. Por eso no había querido que fuera a su consulta. Por las preguntas. Las respuestas eran cosa suya y de nadie más. Sin embargo, reconoció lo que era obvio.

–Sí, soy yo, pero hace mucho tiempo –se preparó para que volviera a preguntarle sobre sus hábitos surfistas, como había hecho por la mañana.

Pero él desvió la vista y sonrió.

–Vamos, doctora. La limusina nos espera.

Candy se reclinó en el asiento y lo observó durante un largo instante. Finalmente murmuró:

–No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad?

–He hecho todo lo que me has pedido durante las dos últimas semanas. Nos merecemos un respiro.

–¿Has hecho todo lo que te he pedido?

Al ver que lo miraba con escaso convencimiento, Terry sonrió.

–Bueno, puede que en ocasiones hayas tenido que repetírmelo dos veces.

Candy sonrió también un instante. Luego miró sus notas. Había prometido que tendría un primer borrador a finales de semana. Pero tenía el estómago vacío. Tal vez su cerebro funcionara mejor tras una buena comida. Esa era la única razón por la que iba a ir. Aunque era una ingenuidad creer que la conversación no iba a volverse personal. No podía evitar preguntarse si habría sabido algo más de su hermana y de su misterioso hermano.

Rindiéndose, se levantó de la silla, alzó la barbilla y afirmó:

–Una hora.

–¿Una hora? –Terry sonrió de oreja a oreja–. Lo discutiremos durante la comida.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el chofer aparcó la limusina a la puerta de un restaurante de aspecto elegante. El ornamental tejado y el ratán sugerían que se trataba de un sitio oriental.

Entonces a Candy le llegó el aroma a especias y vio el nombre del establecimiento: La Perla Malaya.

El uniformado chofer la ayudó a bajar y Candy miró a Terry de reojo.

–¿Se supone que la elección del lugar es una indirecta?

–Pensé que ya que me iba a perder la carrera de

Sepang, podría disfrutar de algunos sabores del país que no visitaré este año.

–¿Te gusta la comida malaya?

Terry le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y le guiñó el ojo.

–Cuanto más picante, mejor.

Candy se apartó de él. No tenía claro que estuviera hablando de especias.

Cruzaron por un puentecito de madera y pasaron por delante de una fuente de agua. Dentro los sentaron en una esquina íntima resguardada por hojas de palma y cañas de bambú, y rodeada por grandes ventanales que daban a las azules aguas de la bahía.

Candy dejó el bolso a un lado.

–¿Disfrutas mucho cuando estás en Malasia?

–Normalmente no salgo de Sepang, del distrito donde se celebra todos los años la carrera. El aeropuerto está al lado del circuito.

Terry se reclinó mientras el camarero les extendía la servilleta sobre el regazo. Candy miró a su alrededor y acudió una idea a su cabeza. Aquella era la primera vez que estaba con Terry en público y se dio cuenta de que el resto de los clientes del restaurante reaccionaban ante su presencia al reconocerle.

–Tengo pensado visitar Malasia por placer algún día –continuó él cuando el camarero se retiró.

–¿No te cansas de vivir con la maleta a cuestas? –le preguntó Candy sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso al ver su mano bronceada sobre el mantel blanco.

–Es una pregunta interesante –dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos mientras consideraba sus palabras–, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que ya sabe lo que es eso.

Candy sintió una cierta nostalgia. No pensaba mucho en los días en los que viajaba por todo el mundo haciendo surf. Prefería centrarse en las nuevas oportunidades que había creado. Pero admitió:

–Me encantaba viajar, tanto por Australia como por el resto del mundo.

Los ojos azules de Terry brillaron.

–¿Cuál es tu puerto favorito?

–Brasil es increíble. Y tengo buenos recuerdos de Malibú. Pero me quedo con Maui –recordó la emoción de cabalgar aquellas olas de dos metros y medio y sonrió–.

Sí, sin duda Maui.

En seguida se le borró la sonrisa. Aquello no era una cita. Era una comida con un cliente. Un cliente atractivo de ojos azules e incitadores. Revolviéndose incómoda en la silla, Candy agarró la carta, aunque no logró concentrarse en las palabras.

Terry también levantó la suya, y tras un instante comentó:

–He llamado a mi hermano.

Ella alzó la vista y bajó la carta.

–¿Albert?

–Creo que te había dicho que no nos habíamos visto desde que se marchó hace tantos años.

–Debe ser duro que tu hermano mayor se marche sin decir una palabra.

–No creo que tuviera opción.

Terry llamó al camarero y Candy se inclinó hacia delante.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla. Tras aquel día en su garaje, cuando supo que Terry conocía su pasado surfista, se sintió tan fuera de juego que prometió no volver a tener una conversación íntima con él. Y lo había mantenido.

¿Y si salía el tema del accidente que había sufrido? Eso no cambiaría su actitud ni su compromiso con la terapia, ¿y no debería concederle a Terry el beneficio de la duda y contar con que seguiría confiando en sus habilidades como fisioterapeuta y como ser humano? ¿Y qué mal podría hacerle a ella saber algo más sobre el misterioso clan Grandchester? Lo cierto era que estaba muy intrigada. Un padre al que nadie echaba de menos. Un hermano que se había escapado en medio de la noche.

Ocho hermanos en total, una de ellos la gemela de Terry, la hermana con la que había contactado justo antes del accidente.

Cuando Terry ordenó una botella de vino, Candy dijo:

–Tu hermano y tú tendríais muchas cosas de las que hablar.

–Fue un poco raro volver a hablar después de tanto tiempo. Yo solo tenía catorce años cuando Albert se marchó. Pero siempre nos habíamos llevado bien –deslizó un dedo distraídamente por el extremo de la carta, tal vez preguntándose si debía decir algo más.

Durante un instante a Candy le pareció ver una sombra de dolor en su mirada y sintió deseos de darle ánimos. Sí, sentía curiosidad, pero podían hablar de otra cosa si el pasado le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Lo entendía mejor de lo que él podía imaginar.

Pero entonces Terry levantó el vaso de agua, le dio un sorbo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–La mansión Grandchester ha sido declarada estructura en estado de ruina y supone un peligro para la comunidad –

dijo–. Albert quiere reparar los daños. No es tarea fácil.

Reparar los daños. Candy tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando de algo más que de arreglar una casa antigua.

–¿Albert cree que es recuperable?

–Hay goteras, agujeros en el tejado, ladrillos caídos…

Los vándalos también han hecho lo suyo. Pero al parecer Albert se dedica a la arquitectura de interiores. Tiene pensado reformar completamente la mansión y luego venderla –apretó las mandíbulas–. Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo es capaz de volver a poner el pie en ese lugar –miró detrás de ella y alzó la barbilla–. Aquí viene el vino.

Cuando el camarero le presentó la etiqueta a Terry, Candy apretó los labios. Durante aquellas semanas había tratado de mantener una distancia profesional con él. Pero bastaban unos minutos de conversación para que lo viera no como cliente ni como un deportista de fama mundial, sino como a una persona real con miedos y también con el valor para superarlos.

Quería saber más sobre los fantasmas que parecían habitar la mansión Grandchester. Imaginaba telarañas por todas partes, escaleras derrumbadas y esqueletos en los armarios. Pero ¿cuánto más estaba dispuesto a revelar Alex?

Este sirvió el vino y alzó su copa.

–Por mi rápida recuperación.

–Por un futuro saludable.

Él sonrió y dio un sorbo a su vino.

–¿Qué más noticias tenía tu hermano? –preguntó Candy saboreando el vino antes de bajar la copa.

–Algo muy interesante –se inclinó hacia delante–. Otro de mis hermanos, Archie, está trabajando para Hartington.

–¿Los grandes almacenes británicos?

Él asintió.

–El lugar en el que se iba a celebrar la fiesta del centenario de la empresa falló en el último momento y Archie terminó celebrando el evento en los jardines de la mansión Grandchester.

Al parecer la casa está cubierta de andamios, pero han reformado una buena parte del jardín y le han devuelto su antiguo esplendor aristocrático. Otro de mis hermanos, Anthony, estuvo allí aquella noche.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Candy al relacionar aquel nombre con el apellido de Terrt.

–¿Anthony Grandchester, el actor? ¿La estrella de cine que ha ganado ese premio tan importante hace dos meses?

–El mismo que viste y calza. Hubo un escándalo la noche de su debut en el West End.

–Leí algo sobre eso.

–Se escondió en una isla privada, en la costa de América del Sur.

–¿Anthony tiene una isla?

–No, es de Stear, otro de mis hermanos.

Abrumada, Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

–A los chicos Grandchester les ha ido bien.

–Contra todo pronóstico.

Candy vio otra vez aquella sombra oscureciéndole la mirada y se estremeció. ¿Tan terrible había sido su infancia?

–En cualquier caso –continuó él fingiendo que el pasado no le importaba cuando resultaba obvio que sí–, parece que Anthony se enamoró de la mujer a la que raptó.

Candy frunció el ceño.

–Oh, eso te lo estás inventando.

Terry levantó la mano.

–Palabra de explorador. Y en la fiesta del centenario anunciaron su boda.

A Candy se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era una tontería sentir tanta emoción, pero aquello sonaba a cuento de hadas con final feliz. Cualquier chica soñaría con algo así.

–Espero que sean muy felices –aseguró con absoluta sinceridad–. ¿Estás invitado a la boda?

–Tengo un compromiso previo.

Candy ladeó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se refería a una carrera. Pero no quería poner un freno en su conversación, preguntar fechas y salir con el argumento de que tal vez no estuviera listo para pilotar. No quería hablar de eso.

Apareció el camarero, les volvió a llenar las copas casi vacías y preguntó:

–¿Están listos para pedir, señores?

–Cinco minutos –contestó Terry componiendo una mueca de culpabilidad cuando el camarero se marchó–.

Supongo que tendremos que tomar alguna decisión.

Cansy consultó su reloj y abrió la boca.

–¿Dónde se ha ido el tiempo?

–Parece que no podrás volver a tu consulta en una hora.

–Ese discurso no va a desaparecer.

–Precisamente por eso. Estará ahí mañana. Así que disfrutemos de lo que queda del día de hoy.

Cuando Terry alzó la copa ella vaciló, pero finalmente levantó la suya también. Solo por una vez. ¿Quién decía que la vida tenía que ser todo trabajo y nada de diversión?


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICAS, LAMENTO ACTUALIZAR HASTA HOY, SUCEDE QUE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME HE IDO ATRASANDO, PERO YA ESTOY DE REGRESO...**

* * *

**SEIS**

Candy y él se tomaron su tiempo para comer, saboreando los exóticos platos y las increíbles vistas de la bahía. Pidieron un licor para acompañar las tartaletas de piña del postre. Mientras el camarero se llevaba los platos de postre vacíos, Terry hizo amago de volver a llenarle la copa, pero Candy alzó ambas manos.

–Gracias, pero ya he bebido más que suficiente.

–Deja de fingir que vas a volver al trabajo –la regañó Terry.

–Pero si solo son… –consultó el reloj y luego miró asombrada a su alrededor. El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío–. ¿Las cuatro de la tarde?

Terry sonrió. No sabía que las horas podían irse tan rápidamente.

Candy era una persona distinta cuando no estaba trabajando. No era fría ni reservada. Hablaron de los sitios por los que habían viajado, de los diferentes aspectos de los deportes que habían escogido. Supo más sobre su infancia en las playas de Sidney con unos padres a los que les importaban tanto ella como sus sueños. No podía imaginar lo que se sentiría al haber nacido en un hogar feliz. Eso le llevó a plantearse por primera vez ser padre.

¿Qué clase de padre sería? ¿Demasiado protector por su desgraciada historia familiar, la sombra de Richard Grandchester caería sobre él como lo hizo sobre su hermano mayor?

Terry se había abierto durante su reciente conversación telefónica. Le explicó que se había ido poniendo cada vez más nervioso tras el juicio sobre la muerte de su padre, y que había saltado sobre el cuello de la pobre Karen el último día que estuvo en la mansión Grandchester, veinte años atrás. Albert pensó que si se quedaba se convertiría en un monstruo como su padre y eso le dio miedo. Si Terry hubiera sido él, también habría salido huyendo. Cualquier cosa antes de que sus hermanos pequeños lo miraran con odio y con miedo. Seguramente todos tenían su propia cruz, cicatrices de su infancia en la mansión Grandchester, pero tal vez Karen más que ninguno.

Albert estuvo allí aquella oscura noche para salvarla, pero fue Terry quien sin querer envió a su bella hermana gemela a su destino. Hacía muchos años de aquello, pero últimamente los recuerdos se habían vuelto más vívidos.

No podía escapar de ellos, sin duda porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Dejó la botella en el cubo de hielo con firmeza y dijo:

–¿Y si me das una clase?

Candy estaba doblando la servilleta.

–¿Una clase?

–De surf –se sujetó el hombro derecho–. Tal vez sea lo que necesite.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada antes de apartar de sí la servilleta doblada.

–Hay muchos profesionales que se ganan la vida dando clases.

–Estaba pensando en hacerlo más por diversión.

Una diversión. Como esa comida. Candy le dirigió una mirada de censura.

–Nos limitaremos a nuestra rutina de ejercicios.

Terry insistió.

–Tras escuchar tus historias sobre surf, tengo claro que me estoy perdiendo algo muy especial.

Y no se le ocurría nadie mejor para enseñarle. Ni nadie a quien le apeteciera más ver en biquini. O sin él.

Aunque entendía que el atuendo de Candy durante las sesiones iba acorde con su profesionalidad, esos pantalones con cordel largos y blancos no eran precisamente sexys. No le haría daño ponerse de vez en cuando unos pantalones cortos. Pero como no podía haber un cambio de vestuario durante las horas de trabajo, tenía que sugerirle alguna actividad que implicara un vestuario menos formal.

Sí. Quería ver otra cara de Candy, y después de ese día, creía que a ella le gustaría también conocerlo mejor. Y lo más importante, aquella salida a comer lo había tranquilizado sobre el asunto de China. La Candy abierta y comprensiva que había conocido no lo retendría. Y en vez de insistir sobre su punto de vista y conseguir tal vez que ella reculara, pensó que sería más inteligente, sencillamente, ponerla de su lado. Cuando llegara el momento, le daría el alta a su hombro igual que había aceptado salir a comer con él ese día.

Tras firmar la cuenta, salieron juntos del restaurante.

Pasaron por delante del logo del establecimiento, una perla brillante dentro de su caparazón.

–Si eras como una sirena, apuesto a que las perlas son tus joyas favoritas –dijo Terry poniéndole otra vez la mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Una vez más, Candy se apartó.

–No soy mucho de joyas.

Él la miró sin terminar de creérselo.

–Creía que a todas las mujeres les gustaban los diamantes por lo menos.

–A esta mujer no.

Candy sonreía con tirantez, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Terry por qué. Ella pensó que debía explicarse.

–No es que piense que las gemas no son bonitas. De hecho creo que las perlas son preciosas, pero no tengo ninguna. Soy más bien del tipo práctico –alzó la muñeca–.

Sólo llevo reloj.

Terry examinó la pieza y frunció el ceño. Era un reloj deportivo, nada femenino. Supuso que había mujeres que no llevaban anillos ni cosas así. ¿No se sentiría Candy halagada como la mayoría si le regalaran un collar impresionante, una pulsera o algo todavía más especial? Cuando entraron en la limusina, Terry miró de reojo las manos de su acompañante mientras ella se disculpaba y sacaba el móvil para ver si tenía mensajes. Había visto aquellas manos durante dos semanas. Sabía que no estaba prometida, pero, ¿estaría saliendo con alguien?

El estómago le dio un vuelco y se rascó la barba. ¿Por qué no? Era extremadamente atractiva, muy inteligente y tenía mucho que ofrecerle a un hombre. Y si estuviera saliendo con alguien, la distancia que ponía y el modo en que evitaba su contacto cobraban sentido. En cuanto a aceptar la invitación a comer… era un cliente importante que había aparecido de pronto. No le había dejado muchas opciones.

Terry maldijo entre dientes. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómodo con aquella situación…, pero el día todavía no había acabado. Todavía tenía tiempo para averiguar más cosas.

–Son casi las cuatro y media –dijo cuando ella guardó el teléfono–. Demasiado tarde para volver a la consulta. Y no puedes conducir porque has tomado vino. Te dejaré en casa.

Candy apartó la vista. Sin duda estaba considerando sus opciones. Finalmente asintió y le dijo la dirección al chofer.

Estaba a menos de cinco minutos de allí.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo, Terry salió y la ayudó a bajar. Candy se colocó el bolso en el hombro y sonrió tímidamente.

–Ha sido una comida muy agradable. Gracias.

–Te acompañaré a la puerta.

A ella se le dilataron las pupilas, pero su expresión permaneció inalterable.

–No hace falta.

–Ofenderías mi sentido de la caballerosidad.

Candy parpadeó sin saber si estaba de broma.

Finalmente sonrió y caminó a su lado hacia la puerta del edificio. Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de seguridad de cristal, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con decisión.

–Ya hemos llegado. El chofer te está esperando.

–Para eso le pago –aseguró Terry–. Para que conduzca y espere.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Sé lo que estás pensando. Lo hemos pasado bien durante unas horas y te gustaría que te invitara a subir –sacudió la cabeza–. No es una buena idea.

–No estoy de acuerdo.

Los ojos verdes de Candy brillaron.

–Ninguno de los dos quiere que esto se complique.

–¿Quién dice que tiene que complicarse?

Cada vez más nerviosa, ella se humedeció los labios.

–Tenemos una relación de trabajo que funciona y debemos mantener.

–Esto funciona para mí –se acercó un poco más e inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella–. ¿Y para ti?

No había sido su intención besarla, pero su boca encontró la de ella. Entonces se dijo que debía mantener la calma, que no fuera más que un leve roce de labios. Pero cuando se rozaron experimentó una abrumadora necesidad de explorar y le puso las manos sobre los hombros de forma instintiva, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Un fuerte calor se extendió por sus piernas mientras el rápido latido de su corazón resonaba en las venas. La apretó más contra sí hasta que sintió sus senos contra el pecho. Los pezones de Candy se endurecieron contra su blusa. Cuando ella abrió más la boca, invitándolo mientras se derretía, Terry olvidó que estaban en la calle a plena luz del día. Se olvidó de todo excepto de lo bien que se sentía con Candy en brazos y de su deseo de saber más.

Lo pilló desprevenido que ella colocara las palmas de las manos entre sus cuerpos y lo apartara con un gemido.

Jadeando, Candy le esquivó la mirada y apoyó una mano en la puerta para tranquilizarse.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?

Candy no se movió. Tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y se limitó a alzar la vista.

–Terry, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más.

–¿Porque eres mi fisioterapeuta?

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió.

–Exactamente. Y porque ahora mismo no busco una relación –afirmó incorporándose un poco.

Terry sonrió.

–Es una pena.

Un brillo se asomó a sus ojos y durante un instante creyó que iba a reconsiderarlo y a pedirle que subiera.

Pero entonces ella pulsó el código de seguridad en el panel y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De camino a la limusina, Terry rememoró cada segundo de aquel delicioso beso y los pasos que lo habían llevado a aquel momento único. Había pasado de reconocer que Candy White le interesaba a confesar abiertamente que quería tener una relación con ella.

El chofer le abrió la puerta de atrás y Terry entró rascándose el cuello. No recordaba que ninguna mujer lo hubiera rechazado desde que tenía catorce años. No le importaría mucho si no se tratara de esa mujer en particular, porque lo cierto era que Candy no solo le interesaba, sino que estaba empezando a obsesionarse con ella. Cada vez la tenía más en mente. Y eso no era una buena noticia; su mente ya estaba bastante ocupada.

Tenía que evitar complicaciones innecesarias. Había que cortar aquel asunto de raíz. Si Candy no estaba interesada en tener una relación con él, a partir de ese día él menos todavía.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**LINDA NOCHE.**

* * *

**SIETE**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy entró en la espectacular mansión de Rose Bay con la cabeza gacha y pensando solo en el trabajo. Al menos eso era lo que necesitaba que Terry creyera.

El día anterior la había pillado desprevenida. Después de comer supo que estaba esperando que lo invitara a subir a su apartamento, pero nunca esperó que la besara.

Y qué beso. Durante un instante incluso consideró llevárselo arriba. Pero luego los viejos miedos hicieron su aparición. Aunque tenían una relación física mejor que buena, Scott no había querido estar cerca de ella después del accidente, y mucho menos tocarla. Ella había creído que Scott era el hombre de su vida, pero cuando más falta le hacía, cuando necesitaba saber que todavía era deseable, la había abandonado, la había dejado con un enorme interrogante. ¿Qué hombre no la miraría como lo había hecho Scott?

En ese instante sintió los ojos de Terry clavados en ella mientras entraba y enfilaba por el largo pasillo tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Como todos los días, dejó la bolsa donde siempre en el gimnasio. A pesar de su coraje, empezaba a sentir alarmantes señales de su proximidad:

El pulso acelerado. La respiración agitada. La efervescencia que adquiría su sangre al saber que estaba cerca. Aquellas reacciones ya eran bastante malas en el pasado, sobre todo cuando sus pieles se rozaban. Pero después de aquel beso…

A Candy se le quedó la mente en blanco. ¿Intentaría volver a besarla?

–¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

Al pasar por delante de una de las cintas rodantes, a Candy le falló el paso. Aquella era la pregunta que ella solía hacerle a Terry, no al revés.

–Bien –respondió, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ya he trabajado un poco con el hombro hoy –le dijo en un tono que daba a entender que no se sentía cómodo con su presencia aquella mañana.

Lo que respondía a la pregunta sobre si intentaría volver a besarla otra vez.

Bueno, si se sentía incómodo, pensó ocupando su posición frente al espejo, la culpa era únicamente de él. Si su rechazo le había molestado, que se aguantara como el resto de la humanidad.

–Veamos cómo va el rango de movimiento –sintió sus ojos en el reflejo, pero mantuvo la vista en el hombro y la mente en el trabajo–. Los brazos hacia delante, por favor.

Terry se quitó la camisa de mala gana y obedeció. Tenía la mandíbula sin afeitar y firme, y la mirada distante. Si quería que aquella mañana fuera todavía más difícil de lo necesario, adelante. Por lo que a ella se refería, la indiscreción del día anterior había quedado atrás. Y al parecer para él también. Mejor que mejor.

Terry ya estaba bajando los brazos, pero Candy se dio cuenta de que no los había levantado tanto como debía. Ni por asomo. Se colocó delante de él.

–Otra vez, por favor.

Terry apretó con más fuerza las mandíbulas y volvió a subir ambos brazos hasta el mismo punto que la primera vez. Luego los bajó y se acercó a recoger la camisa que se había quitado.

–Ya es suficiente por hoy –anunció–. Hemos terminado.

Terry lo siguió con la antena de fisioterapeuta conectada mientras él se movía. Había captado su estremecimiento de dolor antes de que bajara los brazos.

–¿Te duele el hombro? –como sabía la respuesta, continuó–. Describe el dolor.

Terry metió el brazo en la manga.

–No es nada.

–Has dicho que has trabajado esta mañana con el hombro –se acercó a la bolsa, sacó el aceite de semillas de albaricoque y se acercó a la mesa de masajes–. ¿Puedes tumbarte aquí? Sin camisa, por favor –añadió sin mirarlo.

–No quiero un masaje, Candy.

Ella trató de ignorar la nota de frustración de su tono.

Daba lo mismo que aquella fuera una mañana incómoda.

Había ejercitado el hombro de más y necesitaba un masaje calmante. Si quería volver a competir más le valía bajar los humos y obedecer.

–Parece que has ejercitado de más los músculos –dijo Candy–. Voy a trabajar sobre la acumulación de tensión, sobre esos dolorosos nudos que están restringiendo tu rango de movimiento.

Terry bajó la barbilla, exhaló un suspiro y continuó mirando hacia otro lado. Ella se puso en jarras.

–Quieres volver a competir lo antes posible, ¿verdad?

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba la palma de la mano por el brazo derecho.

Candy se preguntó si su ego sería tan grande como para llegar a despedirla. Pero entonces se volvió a quitar la camisa y se acercó a ella.

A Candy se le encogió el estómago como le pasaba siempre que lo tenía cerca, sobre todo si estaba medio desnudo. Pero centró su mente en el trabajo, abrió la botella de aceite y colocó algunas toallas en la mesita de al lado.

–Túmbate –le pidió–. Y ahora relájate y soltaremos esos músculos en un santiamén.

Empezó muy despacio a masajear la zona para calentar los tejidos. Tras encontrar varios puntos sensibles, utilizó los dedos para presionar y manipular aplicando cada vez más fuerza. Cinco minutos después, cuando empezó a trabajar sobre un nudo particularmente obstinado, Terry dio un respingo.

–¡Ay! Estás siendo demasiado vigorosa ahí, doctora.

–Solucionaremos estos problemas –aseguró ella–.

Luego tendrás que dejar los ejercicios durante unos días y volver a empezar con repeticiones más suaves.

–No tengo tanto tiempo.

Terry apretó las mandíbulas y dejó de frotar. Ya era suficiente.

–Si lo prefieres, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a otra persona.

Qué diablos, ella sabía lo que hacía, y Terry podía trabajar con ella o encontrar otro fisioterapeuta. Ya estaba cansada de aquel juego, a todos los niveles. No era fácil, pero si ella podía controlar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, sin duda Terry también podría dejar las emociones a un lado.

La tensión de los omóplatos aflojó. Terry volvió a mirar hacia la sábana y murmuró:

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Satisfecha solo a medias, Candy aplicó más aceite y en seguida estuvo otra vez haciendo lo que mejor sabía: que sus dedos se volvieran mágicos y dieran vida a los maltrechos músculos de sus clientes.

Terry estaba tumbado sobre la camilla como un buen paciente, apretando los dientes mientras Candy le masajeaba y deslizaba las manos por espalda llena de nudos que olía a albaricoque. Cuando apretó un punto que le provocó un estallido de dolor, se contuvo y no gritó.

Estaba acostumbrado a los masajes terapéuticos, y no le cabía duda de que esa técnica estaba funcionando muy bien. Y no solo eso, aquel masaje también estaba despertando en su cuerpo toneladas de endorfinas. Dado que había decidido que era mejor atajar de raíz sus sentimientos por ella, aquello no era una buena noticia.

Sabía que por parte de Candy, esa vez solo se trataba del hombro. No había segundas intenciones en sus movimientos, únicamente el deseo de hacer todo lo posible por mejorar el estado de su lesión. Al tratar de dejar atrás a Candy y el recuerdo de aquel beso, se había esforzado demasiado con las bandas aquella mañana. Sin embargo, sus manipulaciones estaban obrando maravillas en él.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó Candy.

Terry suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Sinceramente? De maravilla.

Ella deslizó la palma una última vez por su piel caliente.

–Asegúrate de descansar el fin de semana.

–¿Ya has terminado? –frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo–.

No puedes marcharte todavía –gimió adormilado… y excitado.

–Ya han desaparecido los bultos –aseguró ella apartándose y secándose las manos.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pensó Terry incorporándose.

Bajo los pantalones cortos, su erección era de la opinión de que todo aquel frotamiento era más íntimo que profesional. Agarró una toalla de la mesita y dejó que colgara por delante de sus pantalones mientras fingía que se frotaba el pecho.

–Bebe mucha agua –Candy estaba tapando el aceite y sonrió con profesionalidad–. Te veré el lunes.

Se acercó hacia su bolsa y él se quedó en el extremo de la camilla sin soltar la toalla. No cabía duda de que debía dejarla marchar. Luego tal vez podría llamar a algunos amigos y organizar un fin de semana en París o en Milán.

En cualquier sitio lejos de allí. Tenía que sacudirse tanta tensión y salir.

Entonces ¿qué se lo impedía?

Dio dos pasos hacia ella, se detuvo y luego dio otro más.

–Respecto a lo de ayer… –comenzó a decir.

–Eso es el pasado. No hay nada que decir –ella guardó el bote y se colgó la bolsa al hombro.

Terry exhaló un suspiro. Se volvió a frotar el pecho con gesto distraído. Candy tenía razón.

Y así lo expresó en voz alta.

–Tienes razón.

–Recuerda, descansa hasta que vuelva a verte.

Sin soltar la toalla, Terry la acompañó a la puerta.

–No levantaré ni el más mínimo peso –aseguró–. Ni siquiera pensaré en esta sala.

«Y desde luego, no pensaré en ti».

Candy sintió que se acercaba y dio un paso atrás.

–No hace falta que me acompañes.

–Como quieras. Pero hay una cosa más. Lo que ocurrió –apretó con fuerza la toalla antes de apartarla a un lado–, no está en el pasado.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmada.

–Terry, tú estuviste de acuerdo. No hay nada más que decir.

–De acuerdo. Ya no digo nada más.

La atrajo hacia sí con el brazo bueno. Vio cómo los ojos de Candy se encendían. Hubo un instante en el que pudo haberle dicho que la soltara. Pero entonces pareció quedarse sin aliento, las pestañas se le hicieron más pesadas y Terry le vio el corazón brillando en los ojos. Él tenía razón. Aquel tira y afloja no podía continuar. Había llegado el momento de ponerle fin. A su manera.

Cuando Terry inclinó la cabeza sobre la suya y Candy se dejó llevar por la caricia, una parte débil y angustiada de ella gritó que aquello no debía, no podía pasar. Pero cuando el beso se hizo más apasionado se le olvidaron las razones. El lento deslizar de su lengua sobre la de ella, el modo en que sus manos la acariciaban gloriosamente cerca de…

Aquello podía ser peligroso, pero le encantaba.

En aquel momento solo sabía que estaba absorbida por las sensaciones. Y por él.

Le puso las palmas sobre el pecho desnudo al mismo tiempo que él le presionaba con las suyas la espalda. Sintió la transpiración de su piel, una mano que se deslizaba por su muslo descendiendo hacia la rodilla…

Aterrorizada y sin aliento, se apartó. Oh, Dios, había jurado que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. No quería que Terry lo supiera.

–Esta es una relación laboral –murmuró temblorosa.

–¿Quién dice que no puede ser algo más?

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y lo siguiente que supo fue que la estaba besando otra vez, y los efectos la dejaron rendida.

Aturdida. Desencadenó un huracán en su interior, una tormenta oscura y poderosa que la dejó a la deriva. Pero una parte de su mente seguía avisándola. Por mucho que deseara aquello, y lo deseaba de verdad, no podía seguir adelante.

Se apartó de él sin aliento, incapaz de contener la oleada de emoción.

–Tú no lo entiendes.

Terry frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Candy, me temo que no –la miró a los ojos–.

¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

Quería contarle todo. Decirle que sí, que le habían hecho mucho daño. Tenía una vida maravillosa, un prometido al que creía maravilloso, y entonces el mundo hizo explosión y desde entonces no había estado con ningún hombre. Cuando Scott la rechazó, cuando su expresión le hizo ver que la idea de tocarla le repelía, había dejado en ella cicatrices que hacían parecer la herida de la pierna un simple arañazo.

–¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó Terry mirándola de un modo distinto.

–El hecho es, Terry, que esto no estaba en el contrato que firmé.

–A veces la vida nos lanza una pelota que no esperábamos –Terry dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y dio un paso atrás–. Mira, ¿qué te parece si nos calmamos y nos damos un respiro?

–Me gusta la idea. Con una condición –le imploró con la mirada–. No intentes volver a tocarme.

Cuando Candy se marchó, todos los músculos de Terry se tensaron, dispuestos a lanzarse otra vez sobre ella.

Porque no la creía. Ella deseaba que la abrazara otra vez.

Que volviera a besarla. ¿Qué diablos se lo impedía?

Trató de ponerse en su piel. Al parecer el trabajo lo era todo para ella, tanto como su carrera para él. No quería poner en peligro su reputación profesional saliendo con un cliente. Pero su necesidad de evitarlo iba más allá.

Terry le dio una patada a una de las cintas rodantes, y luego a otra. No estaba tan nervioso desde que era un niño y no sabía cómo canalizar su energía. Fracturarse el pie no lo ayudaría; en cambio, saber más sobre Candy, sí.

Tenía el móvil en el banco de fuera de la sauna. Lo agarró, y cuando Eli contestó fue directo al grano.

–¿Qué más sabes de Candy White?

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que Eli contestara:

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿No está haciendo bien su trabajo?

–Eli, te doy tres segundos para responder: ¿qué más sabes?

Eli dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar, y entonces las piezas encajaron.

Terry se fue encogiendo hasta que terminó sentado en el suelo. Maldijo entre dientes. Trató de controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió la piel. No tenía ni idea. Pero ahora, al pensar en la fría fachada de Candy, en cómo había dado un respingo cuando intentó acariciarle la pierna, sintió un nudo en estómago y dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Cómo se cuenta algo así? Él nunca le había hablado a nadie de sus más profundas heridas.

Apartaba a un lado cada día el dolor y la vergüenza.

–Terry, ¿sigues ahí?

Terry levantó la cabeza. Se sentía agotado, como si se hubiera pasado el día al volante pilotando por la pista más dura del circuito.

–Sí –gruñó–. Estoy aquí.

–Esto no debería cambiar nada.

–Te equivocas, Eli –atajó él–. Lo cambia todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no hacía falta que lo supieras.

Terry dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Su amigo tenía razón. No necesitaba saber lo del accidente de Candy. Cuando la contrató, ese tipo de detalles personales no eran asunto suyo. Pero ahora…

Se puso de pie. Aquel detalle lo cambiaba todo…


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS... YA SÉ QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO ESTE CAPÍTULO, PORQUE EL ANTERIOR QUEDÓ CON UN POQUITO DE SUSPENSO, PERO LES GARANTIZO QUE LA ESPERA VALDRÁ LA PENA...**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE TIPO SEXUAL, SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTA CLASE DE LECTURA, POR FAVOR ABSTÉNGANSE DE LEER...**

* * *

**OCHO**

Tras un día inquietante que había empezado de la forma más inquietante posible, Candy entró en su apartamento. Llenó la bañera, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente y espumosa. Apoyó la cabeza contra una almohada de vinilo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía agotada y confundida.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitar otro incidente, aquella mañana Terry había vuelto a besarla apasionadamente, y durante un segundo ella le había besado también. Todavía le ardían las mejillas al recordar la facilidad con la que había sucumbido. Y peor aún, a pesar haberse dado finalmente la vuelta, una parte autodestructiva de ella no podía evitar desear que volviera a tomarla en sus brazos.

Después de Scott, solo había permitido que se le acercara un hombre. Leo Tamms iba a su misma universidad, estudiaba ingeniería y le había pedido salir tres veces. Ella creía que se llevaban bien. En la última cita incluso le dio un beso de buenas noches. Un día en la cafetería le preguntó por qué cojeaba un poco. Por aquel entonces no estaba completamente recuperada. En sus ojos vio que Leo sospechaba algo, así que se armó de valor y le contó su historia. Leo parecía interesado y comprensivo, pero no volvió a pedirle que salieran juntos.

De hecho, cada vez que la veía acercarse, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba a toda prisa.

Aquel episodio le había dolido casi tanto como el rechazo de Scott. Confirmaba la sospecha que tenía desde el accidente: la mayoría de la gente era muy superficial y juzgaba a los demás por el envoltorio, no por lo que tenían dentro. ¿Sería Terry Grandchester uno de ellos?

Veinte minutos más tarde, sintiéndose más relajada, Candy se secó. Se ató el cinturón del négligé y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y vio un poco de pollo que había sobrado. Pero llevaba todo el día sin apetito, así que se sirvió un vaso de leche y se dirigió al salón.

Podía trabajar en el discurso, ver una película o leer un libro. O quedarse allí toda la noche lamentando que su vida fuera tan complicada. Antes de que Terry

apareciera estaba contenta, en paz consigo misma y con lo que había conseguido. Ahora estaba abrumada por el peso de muchas preguntas. A veces, como en la comida del día anterior, se mostraba casi convencida de que Terry estaba interesado en ella. Pero el sentido común le indicaba que lo que le interesaba era utilizarla para conseguir un pase para China.

Cuando sonó el telefonillo, Candy se puso tensa. Pero al instante se contuvo. Su imaginación acabaría con ella. Por supuesto que no era Terry Grandchester. Era alguna amiga que se había pasado a verla. O venían a entregarle algún paquete.

Se dirigió hacia el telefonillo, apretó el botón y dijo hola.

La voz que contestó era grave y dolorosamente familiar.

–Esperaba encontrarte en casa.

Candy se llevó la mano al vientre y sintió un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta. Se inclinó hacia el altavoz.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Te he traído una cosa.

Candy frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había llevado exactamente? Pero no quería saberlo. Tenía que irse.

–Puedes dármelo el lunes.

–Para entonces podría estar muerto.

Ella dejó de pensar. ¿Había dicho «muerto »?

–Por favor, Candy, déjame subir –le pidió Terry bajando la voz–. Tengo que pedirte perdón por lo de hoy.

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

–Vete –le pidió alzando el tono.

–Cinco minutos, luego te prometo que me iré.

Candy se dobló sobre sí misma, se sentía enferma. No quería dejarlo entrar. Pero Terry parecía decidido. Apretó el botón de apertura con un gruñido y luego fue a sacar un chal del armario para cubrirse el negligé. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Candy se secó las palmas húmedas en los costados y agarró el picaporte para abrir.

Terry estaba en la entrada, tan guapo como cuando había aparecido en su consulta sin avisar. Pero esa noche su sonrisa era más encantadora, más tentadora que nunca.

Acercándose un poco, le tendió el regalo que le había llevado.

–Esto es para ti.

Candy bajo la vista, perpleja.

–¿Me estás regalando una vara de bambú?

–Es un ofrecimiento de paz.

–Muy poco habitual –aseguró ella aceptando la caña.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un abanico de delicadas flores a un lado.

–La mayoría del bambú solo florece una vez cada veinte años.

–¿De veras? No lo sabía.

–En los países asiáticos está cargado de significado.

Candy entendió la conexión y esbozó una media sonrisa.

–En países como Malasia, quieres decir.

–Allí cuenta la leyenda que un hombre soñó con una mujer hermosa cuando estaba dormido bajo una planta de bambú. Al despertar rompió la caña y descubrió que la mujer estaba allí dentro.

A Candy se le subió el corazón a la boca. ¿Estaba comparando a la pareja de la leyenda con ellos? Se aclaró la garganta.

–Es una historia preciosa.

–Un anciano de Sepang me contó una vez que el bambú se cimbrea cuando hay tormenta –agarró la parte superior de la vara que tenía ahora Candy y la arqueó hacia la izquierda–. Y cuando pasa la tormenta vuelve a ponerse firme –la enderezó–. Siempre se mantiene en pie sin perder la integridad.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Ahora sin duda estaba hablando de ella, le estaba diciendo que aunque cediera ante él, nunca perdería el respeto profesional que se había ganado. Terry se había tomado muchas molestias para encontrar aquel trozo de bambú en flor. Se sentía conmovida, pero una voz interior le pedía que se mantuviera alerta.

–Terry, ¿por qué has venido?

Él deslizó la mirada por sus labios y bajó el tono de voz.

–Ya lo sabes.

Cuando deslizó la mano por la vara de bambú y cubrió la suya, Candy sintió un escalofrío de placer. Le gustaría ser como esas mujeres que se arriesgaban y estaban dispuestas a averiguar adónde llevaban las situaciones.

Pero ella no podía dar el siguiente paso.

Estaba demasiado asustada.

–Esto no debería pasar.

Terry le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre.

–Demasiado tarde.

Entonces Candy se perdió en su beso, que le resultó más erótico que nunca. Tal vez se debiera a que esa vez estaba casi rendida, dispuesta a lo inevitable. Pero necesitaba aire y espacio, así que se apartó y alzó la frente.

–Terry, me estás confundiendo.

–Estoy tratando de ser claro –sus manos le rodearon la cintura y su boca reclamó otra vez la suya.

Pero ella quería explicarle, necesitaba que supiera…

Aquel pensamiento se evaporó cuando la realidad dejó de existir y le echó los brazos al cuello. Pero cuando la palma de Terry se deslizó por su cadera y luego por el muslo, un atisbo de razón asomó entre la nebulosa. Si de verdad quería seguir adelante con aquello, había algo que Terry necesitaba saber.

–Hay algo que tengo que decirte –se apartó de él, esa vez de mala gana.

–Candy… lo sé.

Ella frunció el ceño y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Lo… lo sabes? ¿Lo sabías cuando me contrataste?

–Me he enterado esta mañana cuando te fuiste. He descubierto que somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

A Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza. No sabía qué decir, y menos en relación al último comentario.

–No me digas que llevas una prótesis, porque me habría dado cuenta.

Terry sonrió brevemente.

–Sé lo que es vivir con las consecuencias del pasado.

Querer olvidar lo que sucedió.

–Yo no tengo nada que demostrar –afirmó ella levantando otra vez sus defensas.

–Entonces deja que te demuestre yo algo.

Volvió a besarla, esa vez con deliberada delicadeza para ganarse su confianza. Cuando la levantó del suelo Candy no se resistió, pero murmuró:

–Si me llevas en brazos puede que te hagas daño en el hombro.

–Valdrá la pena –aseguró él poniéndose en marcha.

Terry cruzó el salón con Candy acurrucada en sus brazos y vio una cama tras una puerta abierta. Consiguió encender el interruptor con el hombro, pero ella se puso tensa.

–¿Podríamos dejar la luz apagada? Terry la observó con preocupación. En un corto espacio de tiempo, Candy había llegado a significar mucho más que el visto bueno para volver al circuito o que otra conquista más. Lo que había descubierto sobre su accidente no cambiaba esos sentimientos. Pero necesitaba que ella lo descubriera a su ritmo y a su manera. Sonrió entre las sombras.

–Como quieras.

Cruzó el dormitorio y la dejó en el suelo al lado de la cama. Apartó la colcha y luego le cubrió la mandíbula de besos mientras le desataba el cinturón del negligé y le deslizaba las mangas por los brazos. Le recorrió el cuello con la punta de la lengua al tiempo que le acariciaba los senos. Gimiendo de placer, le pasó los pulgares por los pezones endureciéndoselos todavía más.

Candy le acariciaba el pelo y le dijo suspirando que le gustaba tocarlo. Terry contuvo el deseo de acelerar la consumación. Si a ella le gustaba tocarlo, a él lo volvía loco.

Más que nadie nunca antes.

Tiró del lazo de seda que tenía bajo el busto mientras le cubría de besos ardientes el escote. Cuando le deslizó los finos tirantes por los hombros y el camisón de seda cayó al suelo, Terry alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente mientras su erección se hacía más dura. Bajo la tenue luz vio cómo ella apartaba la mirada. Dejó escapar todo el aire de los pulmones.

Ella no quería que supiera lo de la pierna. Ahora estaba preocupada por lo que Terry pudiera decir o pensar al verla al descubierto. Y durante un instante él no supo qué hacer. Candy era preciosa, y por encima de todo quería que se sintiera así. ¿Y si lo estropeaba todo haciendo o diciendo algo indebido?

Pero entonces se le encendió una luz y lo tuvo claro.

Solo tenía que ser sincero. Haría todo lo posible por conseguir que se sintiera segura. Con cada caricia, cada beso, le haría saber que se alegraba de que hubieran llegado a este punto en su relación. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le murmuró al oído:

–Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

Sintió que Candy aspiraba con fuerza el aire y se echaba un poco hacia atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron en las sombras y entonces una sonrisa cauta asomó a sus labios.

–Quiero que sepas que hace mucho que no…

Terry le frotó suavemente la mejilla con la suya.

–Entonces será mejor que recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

La levantó en brazos y la tumbó sobre las sábanas.

Candy era un manojo de nervios. Quería hacerlo, estar así con Terry. Pero también la aterrorizaba. Una parte de ella le gritaba que confiara en él. Otra, sin embargo, había vuelto a ser la joven insegura y confusa que fue durante el primer año después del accidente.

Se sentía incompleta y extraña.

Pero entonces Terry se desnudó, se tumbó, la atrajo hacia sí, y cuando su boca volvió a cubrir la de ella, aquellos oscuros pensamientos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Entonces le echó los brazos al cuello y se besaron apasionadamente con el deseo que habían tratado de negar. Candy suspiró en su boca y se entregó a la magia. Dejó que sus inhibiciones desaparecieran. El modo en que la estaba acariciando era la máxima felicidad.

Nunca se había sentido tan deseada.

Cuando los labios dejaron los suyos y se deslizaron por su cuello, sus terminaciones nerviosas se colapsaron.

Entonces Terry empezó a besarle los senos, llevándose un pezón a la boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con los dedos pulgar e índice. Candy dejó de sentir nada que no fuera el creciente deseo de su interior. Pero cuando deslizó hacia abajo la mano y la boca, los miedos volvieron a surgir con tanta fuerza que la dejaron sin aliento. Le apretó la mano en gesto reflejo.

Terry alzó la vista y ella vio entre las sombras sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se le había olvidado. Diablos, y a ella también.

Volvía a tener todos los músculos agarrotados.

El corazón le latía con una fuerza que nada tenía que ver con el deseo. Cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza y le apartó la mano suavemente, pero con firmeza.

Terry se quedó paralizado, tan rígido y tenso como estaba claramente ella. No tenía pensado ningún movimiento. Solo estaba haciendo lo que le apetecía. Lo que le parecía que estaba bien. Pero como Candy había dicho, hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá no había vuelto a hacer el amor desde el accidente.

Quería que se sintiera cómoda con la situación y con él.

Y para eso necesitaba tranquilizarla, insistir. No iba a rendirse. Le acarició dulcemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella aspiró con fuerza el aire y negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

–No.

Terry le tomó la barbilla para girarla hacia él y esperó a que abriera los ojos. Luego la urgió a sentir, a entender. A encontrar la seguridad en sí misma en el cariño de otra personas. Estaba ahí, solo tenía que aceptarlo.

–Confía en mí, Candy –le buscó la mirada entre las suaves sombras–. Confía en ti.

Dispuesto a esperar toda la noche si era necesario, sonrió y poco a poco la tensión de Candy fue desapareciendo. Mientras seguía acariciándole la mejilla, ella empezó a sonreír también. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba preparada, le apoyó los labios en el cuello y deslizó la mano hacia abajo. Por el muslo, la rodilla…

–No supone ninguna diferencia. No importa –le susurró al oído.

Le dio más tiempo, dejó que los dedos se deslizaran mientras le cubría de besos la frente y las sienes. Cuando la respiración de Candy cambió y sintió que estaba otra vez dejándose llevar, le puso los labios entre los senos y volvió a succionarle el erecto pezón. Candy empezó a mover las caderas y él la acarició entre las piernas.

Gimió de deseo. Estaba húmeda y lista para él. Le recorrió arriba y abajo la hendidura y luego rodeó lentamente su sensible protuberancia haciendo un poco de presión. Cuando Candy le envolvió la mano con la suya y tembló, imaginó su fuego creciendo por dentro cada vez más alto, dispuesto a abrasarla.

Cuando la mano libre de Candy se le agarró al hombro, la besó con pasión mientras la llevaba al límite. Temblaba debajo de él, y sin dejar de besarla, Terry confió en que pudiera seguir aguantando un poco más, aunque se sentía inclinado a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que no fuera así.

De la garganta de Candy surgieron sonidos de placer mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas y movía la punta de la lengua, lamiéndola.

Candy se agarró al instante a las sábanas, retorciéndose mientras le apretaba la mandíbula con los muslos. La dejó flotar todo el trayecto antes de retirarse y buscarle los ojos entre las cambiantes sombras. Tenía la mirada nublada, somnolienta y más feliz de lo que había esperado.

Entonces Terry supo que nunca había vivido un momento así, en el que sentía que lo había visto y experimentado todo y al mismo tiempo le quedaba mucho por descubrir.

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos y extendió los brazos cuando el duro cuerpo de Terry se unió al suyo. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza con miles de estrellas cuando entró en ella. La presión le resultó completamente natural y al mismo tiempo mágica, como una marea bajo la luna llena que crecía rápidamente, encendiendo otra vez aquellas estrellas. Se arqueó para recibirlo y, gimiendo contra sus labios, Terry la embistió profundamente de una vez. Candy se agarró a sus hombros y gimió.

Terry se retiró, le apartó el pelo de la mejilla y la miró a los ojos con preocupación.

– Candy, ¿estás bien?

Recuperándose y dispuesta a recibir más, ella dejó escapar el aire y asintió.

–Mejor que bien.

Terry sonrió lentamente. Luego volvió a penetrarla.

Candy sintió su mirada mientras el calor se iba haciendo más poderoso en su interior. Cuando creía que la fricción que Terry había creado no podía brillar con más fuerza, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, la embistió con más fuerza y ella gimió. Se entregó completamente a aquella deliciosa sensación, a la intensidad de la fuerza que bullía en su sangre. Y cuando la presión parecía insostenible, volvió a alcanzar aquella ardiente cúspide de nuevo.

Terry dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pelo y, aspirando su aroma a flores, dejó que la marea alcanzara una altura sin precedentes. Murmuró su nombre, se hundió hasta el fondo y se mantuvo allí mientras ella se movía a su alrededor. No quería que la sensación terminara, no quería dejarla marchar. La fuerza era demasiado intensa.

El placer, demasiado extremo. En aquel instante hizo explosión el orgasmo. Terry arqueó el cuello hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por un alivio estremecedor que agitó todas las células de su cuerpo mientras se repetía en su cabeza y en su corazón: «Soy un hombre muy afortunado».

Candy vio a través de la ventana del dormitorio las brillantes estrellas, escuchó el sonido de las olas y se acurrucó contra su hombre. Después de haber hecho el amor otra vez, se sentía agotada y al mismo tiempo llena de energía. Nunca se había sentido más satisfecha.

Terry Grandchester era más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Su voz grave surgió de entre las sombras.

–¿Estás dormida?

–No –se acurrucó más contra él–. ¿Y tú?

Girándose para mirarla, le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

–Completamente despierto.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Terry se sentía tan contento como ella allí tumbado? Aquella era la primera vez que había hecho el amor con alguien desde el accidente, pero gracias a su ayuda había superado los nervios. De hecho se sentía más plena y deseable que nunca.

Durante un largo y pacífico instante se quedó allí, disfrutando del modo en que los dedos de Terry jugueteaban con su pelo.

–Apuesto a que estabas increíble sobre la tabla –dijo.

Candy contuvo el aliento, pero la tristeza que experimentaba cuando recordaba aquella parte perdida de su vida no apareció. Lo único que sintió esa vez fue un poco de nostalgia.

–Fue algo natural –aseguró–. Mi abuela decía que aprendí a nadar antes que a andar.

–Supongo que nuestros talentos surgieron pronto. Yo ya hacía acrobacias en bicicleta a los seis años –se tocó la nariz–. Estuve a punto de romperme la crisma cuando me caí por una colina a toda velocidad.

Candy se estremeció al imaginar la sangre.

–Tu madre debía de preocuparse mucho.

Terry apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas.

–Mi madre murió antes de mi segundo cumpleaños.

Sobredosis.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. No podía imaginar lo que debió ser aquello. Sabía que su infancia había sido dura, pero haber perdido a su madre en semejantes circunstancias…

–Entonces no recordarás nada de ella.

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, pensó que debía cambiar de tema. A veces parecía muy atormentado cuando hablaba de su pasado. Pero entonces se tiró de la oreja e incluso sonrió.

–Al parecer mi madre, Amber, era aficionada a las fiestas pero no se le daba tan bien cambiar pañales.

Aunque me han dicho que quería a sus hijos. Hay fotos en las que sale disfrazándose con nosotros o construyendo castillos de arena en la playa. Incluso Richard vino un par de veces. Creo que mis padres fueron felices a su manera.

Amber parecía sacar lo peor de él, pero también lo mejor.

Terry bajó la vista, pero no antes de que Candy viera en ellos el dolor. Estaba claro que no había querido hablar tanto. Tal vez lo ayudara que ella compartiera un poco más de su propio pasado.

–Yo estaba haciendo surf en el norte de Queensland con una amiga cuando ocurrió mi accidente –comenzó a contarle–. Fue culpa mía. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa.

–¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Terry incorporándose sobre un codo.

–En primer lugar, tendría que haber esperado a mi amiga antes de meterme al agua. No había nadie más cerca. Rompí la regla número uno.

–Si tienes algún problema no hay nadie que te ayude.

Ella asintió.

–Se había anunciado viento. Cuando me metí en el agua a primera hora, la mar estaba muy picada –Candy se estremeció–. No me di cuenta de que había coral cerca.

Después de unos veinte minutos vi la aleta.

Terry le apretó la mano.

–Un tiburón.

–Más tarde supe que llevaba semanas en la bahía.

Tendría que haber hecho los deberes. Me subí a una última ola pero se cerró sobre mí –explicó–. Cuando salí, sentí una punzada en la pantorrilla y me sentí desorientada. Me alegro de no haber visto la aleta una segunda vez. Solo sentí el tirón.

Terry maldijo entre dientes y le volvió a apretar la mano.

–Mi amiga llegó justo a tiempo –sonrió recordando lo valiente que había sido Barb–. Nunca podré agradecerle lo bastante que nadara hasta mí y me salvara. Hizo lo que pudo con sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios, pero estábamos lejos de la civilización, rodeadas de arena y palmeras. Envió un mensaje de auxilio por el móvil. Nos recogió un barco de rescate que patrullaba por allí cerca.

Al principio los médicos pensaron que podían evitar una posible amputación de aquel trozo de carne, pero tuve una infección y ahí acabó todo.

Terry dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–La lesión de mi hombro resulta patética comparada con lo que tú has pasado.

–Al principio fue duro –reconoció ella–. Pero a los seis meses ya estaba andando. A día de hoy, quien no sepa lo del accidente no se da cuenta de que llevo una prótesis.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora cuando estás en el mar?

Candy se subió la manta hasta el cuello.

–No he vuelto al mar desde entonces.

–Seguro que una parte de ti desea hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago y se tapó con la manta todavía más. No quería llegar tan lejos. No se sentiría segura. Pero no hacía falta que Terry, el temerario, lo supiera.

–Tal vez algún día –afirmó con naturalidad–. Compré un apartamento cerca del mar para escuchar su sonido y aspirar su olor. Pero todavía no me he animado.

Terry le levantó la mano y le depositó un beso en la cara interior de la muñeca.

–Debiste tener buena gente a tu alrededor después de eso.

–Desgraciadamente mi novio no estaba entre ellos. Mi prometido, mejor dicho. Teníamos pensado casarnos.

Terry gruñó.

–Por favor, no me digas que te dejó por el accidente.

–Scott surfeaba profesionalmente, como yo. Los dos vivíamos del agua. En aquel entonces también parecía que vivíamos el uno para el otro. Estábamos completamente dedicados a nuestro deporte. Pero después del accidente las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. Scott no fue consciente de lo profundamente que me había afectado la herida. Lo cierto es que no se molestó en tratar de entenderme.

Parecía que si no podíamos surfear juntos, ya no teníamos nada en común.

Candy miró hacia atrás y sintió la misma punzada de dolor que antaño.

–Scott venía a verme cada vez con menos frecuencia – continuó–. Cuando me visitaba, teníamos poco de que hablar. Nuestra relación había sido muy superficial.

No añadió que no había vuelto a tocarla desde el accidente, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Terry parecía que lo había adivinado.

La voz de Terry resonó en la penumbra.

–Así que rompió el compromiso.

–Lo rompí yo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo separados que estábamos, me pareció la única opción.

Terry apretó los dientes.

–Confío en que su tabla y él sean muy felices juntos.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Estoy segura de que sí. No estoy amargada por eso.

Mis amigos se portaron de maravilla durante esa época, y por supuesto también mis padres y mi abuela. Incluso cuando yo estaba insoportable y no quería saber nada del mundo –admitió.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y le rozó la coronilla con los labios.

Candy cerró los ojos y absorbió su masculino aroma y su fuerza.

–Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma –murmuró.

Candy no se molestó en decirle que sabía que no. Pero había sobrevivido y florecido en ciertos aspectos. Aquella noche con Terry la había ayudado todavía más.

–Necesitaba algo en lo que poder volcarme –afirmó–.

Resultó ser algo en lo que creo mil veces más que en recolectar trofeos deportivos.

–Ayudar a otros a recuperarse de sus heridas.

Y se te da de maravilla.

A Candy se le alegró el corazón.

–¿De verdad lo piensas?

–Sé que te lo he hecho pasar mal, y te agradezco cuánto te has esforzado. Es más, creo que necesito un poco de terapia ahora mismo.

Alarmada, ella lo miró a los ojos en busca de alguna señal de dolor físico. Habían sido muy enérgicos bajo las sábanas.

–¿Te duele el hombro?

–Más arriba. Me duele un poco –se dio un golpecito en los labios–. Justo aquí.

Candy se rió y se relajó.

–Eso puedo arreglarlo –se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó–. ¿Qué tal? O tal vez debería probar esta técnica –le deslizó la lengua por el cuello.

Terry se giró y murmuró contra sus labios entreabiertos:

–Me duele todo, Candy._


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS... YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TODAVÍA HAY MÁS...**

* * *

**Nueve**

Aquella mañana Candy y él desayunaron en un café en el paseo marítimo de Manly.

Las olas rompían en la playa y había mucho tráfico, tanto de peatones como de coches, porque era fin de semana. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de fuera y disfrutaron del sol de otoño mientras pedían fruta y tostadas para la señorita y un desayuno completo de beicon, huevos, tomate y champiñones para él. Le había entrado mucho apetito, pensó colocándose la servilleta en el regazo.

Había sido una noche maravillosa, aunque tuvo su nota amarga cuando Candy le habló de su prometido. Tenía que saber que estaba mejor sin ese imbécil. ¿Qué clase de hombre le regalaba un anillo a una chica y luego…?

Se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

¿Qué habría sido del anillo de compromiso de Candy?

¿Por eso no quería llevar joyas? Confiaba en que se lo hubiera mandado por correo de vuelta a ese hijo de…

–¿Así comes todas las mañanas?

Terry sonrió.

–Hoy estaba hambriento. Es culpa tuya –añadió antes de volver a llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–No hemos dormido mucho –admitió Candy.

–El sueño está sobrevalorado.

–Por qué dormir si puedes competir en un coche, ¿verdad? –inclinó la cabeza y una cascada rubia le cayó por el hombro–. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Dijiste que te llevabas los coches de tu padre y que así empezaste.

Terry se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. El tema de su padre podía volverse complicado. Por decirlo llanamente, no le gustaba hablar de ello. Hacía que se sintiera avergonzado de su apellido.

Pero si ella había tenido el valor de abrirse y contarle lo de su ex…

Terry se aclaró la garganta y se reclinó en la silla.

–La primera vez que me escapé no había cumplido aún los catorce –comenzó–. Mi padre estaba tan detestable como era habitual en él. Tenía que escapar, así que me llevé su deportivo favorito. En ese momento supe lo que quería hacer. Cómo quería vivir. Me sentía en casa con la capota bajada, el viento en la cara y corriendo todo lo que me permitían las ruedas.

–¿Y tu padre nunca te pilló?

Terry contuvo un escalofrío y continuó con fingida naturalidad.

–A la larga sí. Para entonces, escaparme en uno de sus coches se había vuelto una adicción, era algo que hacía con regularidad. Él veía algún que otro rasguño de vez en cuando.

Las palizas que seguían valían la pena por cada minuto que pasaba al volante.

Los ojos brillantes de Candy indicaban que no sabía si tomárselo a broma o en serio.

–Tienes suerte de no haberte matado. O de no haber matado a alguien.

Por supuesto, tenía razón. Gracias a Dios había conocido a tiempo a alguien que le enseñó a respetarse a sí mismo, al coche y a los demás conductores.

–Para compensar, mis escapadas terminaron con mi expulsión del colegio a finales del verano del noventa y uno.

La expresión de Candy se ensombreció.

–Oh, Terry…

–También consiguieron que llamara la atención de una banda a la que le gustaban los coches rápidos tanto como a mí –sonrió. Fueron buenos tiempos–. Me compré una moto tuneada y competía con los demás los fines de semana. Ahí fue cuando empecé a saborear el gusto por ganar. Organizábamos nuestras propias carreras en los callejones.

–Parece que erais una pandilla salvaje –Candy sonrió.

–Hacíamos muchas fiestas –admitió dándole un sorbo a su bebida–. Probablemente demasiadas –añadió recordando la última.

Pero aquella era una historia que no quería compartir con ella. Ni con nadie. Sintió que le tocaban el brazo y alzó la vista. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Candy.

–Terry, ¿estás bien?

Él se sacudió la imagen de Karen aquella noche y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Muy bien. Estoy muy bien.

–¿Te metiste alguna vez en líos con la justicia? –le preguntó Candy.

–Hubo una noche –aseguró Candy–. Un policía se apiadó de mí. Dijo que miraría hacia otro lado si utilizaba mi talento para algo mejor que para hacer el loco. Me dio el nombre de un compañero suyo piloto de carreras. Un mecánico de Buckinghamshire.

Con el codo en la mesa, Candy apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

–Y él te tomó bajo su tutela.

Ahí fue cuando la vida dio su primer giro bueno.

–Carter Henderson se convirtió en mi entrenador en la vida y también en la pista –Terry sintió que su corazón rebosaba de agradecimiento, como le ocurría siempre que pensaba en todo lo que había hecho aquel hombre por él–.

Cuando fui a su taller quería subirme al primer coche y volar por la carretera. Pero Carter me enseñó a valorar mi habilidad y los vehículos que conducía. También me hizo prometer que recuperaría las clases que había perdido cuando me expulsaron por mal comportamiento.

–¿Tenía este Carter una bolsa de polvos mágicos? ¿Cómo consiguió reconducir a un chico tan rebelde?

–De una forma lenta y segura. Me hizo trabajar en coches y en motos durante meses antes de dejarme dar una vuelta. Al principio pensé que lo hacía solo por molestarme, pero no tardé mucho en empezar a entender y apreciar el funcionamiento de los motores. Aprendí a admirar su belleza y su poder. Tras cinco años formando equipo con él, le di las gracias y me fui siguiendo el brillo de las luces.

–¿Así, sin más?

Terry frunció el ceño. Era como si Candy pensara que tendría que haberse quedado.

–Me fui con sus bendiciones –señaló. Carter quería que avanzara y él necesitaba seguir adelante–. Me dio un recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos para que recordara la fe que tenía en mí. Él mismo hizo la medalla.

Cualquiera que hubiera leído algo sobre Terry Grandchester sabía el significado que tenía aquella pieza.

–Siempre que compito llevo esa medalla de metal conmigo para que me de buena suerte –resultaba irónico que tras el último mensaje de Karen hubiera olvidado guardarla en el traje antes del accidente. No volvería a suceder.

–Significa mucho para ti.

–Ese trozo de metal significa más que todas las copas y trofeos que podría conseguir en una vida entera de triunfos.

No solo representaba todo lo que había ganado, sino todo lo que había dejado atrás y no quería volver a ver.

Carter le había dicho que la regalara cuando ya no le hiciera falta. Que se le diera a alguien que sí la necesitaba.

Pero antes se arrancaría el corazón. Nunca la regalaría, del mismo modo que nunca dejaría de competir.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? –quiso saber Candy.

Terry contuvo el aliento. No recordaba cuándo. Pasó por encima de la pregunta.

–Nos mantenemos en contacto.

–¿Por correo electrónico?

Pensó en ello y asintió.

–Normalmente sí.

Candy lo miró como si quisiera indagar más, pero decidió retomar el tema anterior.

–Dicen que en la pista no tienes miedo. Que nunca ha habido alguien tan empeñado en el triunfo.

–Supongo que la prensa sirve para algo –Terry sonrió y pidió la cuenta con un gesto de la mano.

–¿El resto de los hermanos Grandchester también se salieron del buen camino antes de triunfar?

Dios sabía que todos habían pasado malos momentos.

–El segundo, Archie, siempre dio mucha guerra. No conoció a su madre. No supo quién era. Lo dejaron en la puerta de la mansión recién nacido –Terry sintió una punzada de incomodidad–. Nuestro padre lo trataba especialmente mal. No puedo culpar a Archie por haber crecido persiguiendo a las mujeres y bebiendo demasiado.

Pero en su último correo, Karen me cuenta que nuestro hermano, el playboy, ha encontrado el verdadero amor –sonrió con cariño–. Me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Debe de ser una mujer excepcional.

Terry volvió a centrarse en la que tenía delante. Ella también parecía excepcional. Aunque él no estaba pensando en casarse. La falta de tiempo, su estilo de vida, una infancia desgraciada… había cientos de razones para seguir soltero. Tenía mucho cuidado en no insinuarles a las mujeres otra cosa. Nunca había prometido ni prometería lo que no podía cumplir.

No sería como el imbécil que había dejado tirada a Candy.

–¿Y qué hay de Albert? –preguntó–. ¿No te preguntaste nunca qué fue de él cuando se marchó para no volver?

–Le pesaban demasiadas cosas.

Candy inclinó la cabeza y trató de leer su expresión.

–Parece como si todos tuvierais recuerdos terribles con los que reconciliaros.

–Albert seguramente más que ninguno –Terry apretó los dientes.

Le gustaría ser completamente sincero, pero no quería hablar de aquel episodio de su vida. Y sin embargo, al estar allí sentado con Candy, Terry sintió por primera vez en su vida la necesidad de abrirse.

–Un año antes de que Albert se marchara ocurrió… un incidente –aseguró–. Se presentaron cargos.

Candy palideció.

–¿Cargos graves?

El camarero dejó la cuenta. Terry firmó y dejó el bolígrafo.

–¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

–Me encantaría –aseguró Candy.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban caminando por el paseo marítimo. A un lado estaba la calle y al otro las olas.

Terry le pasó el brazo por la cintura y luego, mirando hacia las azules olas, le preguntó:

–¿Te incomoda estar tan cerca del mar?

Con la brisa agitándole el cabello, ella negó con la cabeza.

–Suelo venir a pasear por aquí con frecuencia, aunque todavía no he conseguido meter los pies en la arena –se acurrucó contra su brazo–. Pero estábamos hablando de Albert.

Terry se centró y de pronto todos aquellos recuerdos trataron de liberarse de la oscuridad. Al mirar atrás no supo cómo sus hermanos y él habían logrado sobrevivir a aquellos años trágicos. Aunque suponía que ahí estaba el secreto. A pesar de la brutalidad y la locura que les había rodeado, los niños Grandchester habían permanecido en pie y fuertes. Como el bambú.

–Mi padre tenía un carácter odioso –comenzó a decir mirando hacia las olas que rompían en la orilla–. Se volvía cien veces peor cuando bebía, algo que sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Todos sufrimos malos tratos. Todos menos uno. Pero entonces una noche…

Se contuvo. No quería seguir hablando del tema.

Candy llegó a sus propias conclusiones.

–Terry, tu padre no mató a nadie, ¿verdad?

–Casi.

–¿A quién?

Terry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquellos recuerdos todavía le dolían. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y pronunció las palabras que le habría gustado no decir nunca.

–Le pegó una paliza a mi hermana.

Candy se quedó quieta y se le descompuso la expresión.

–¿A Karen?

–Llevaba todo el día fuera montando a caballo y, sobre todo, bebiendo. Cuando Karen volvió a casa dijo que no estaba adecuadamente vestida.

Terry recordó la minifalda, los altísimos tacones y el maquillaje que se había puesto su hermana aquella noche.

No parecía que tuviera catorce años, y eso era lo que buscaba conseguir. Pero lo cierto era que Karen era muy inocente. O lo había sido hasta aquella noche en la que su inocencia quedó destruida para siempre.

–Nuestro padre la regañó muchísimo y luego sacó la fusta de montar –Terry cerró los ojos y trató de no ver la escena que solo conocía de oídas. No fue capaz de terminar de describirla. De enfrentarse a la vergüenza. Ni a la de su padre ni a la suya propia.

Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano y dejó escapar un gemido.

–Pobre niña.

Terry la miró. Candy no sabía que la repulsión que ella sentía debía estar dirigida tanto hacia su padre como hacia él. De todos sus hermanos, Karen era a la que más quería y sin embargo, la había defraudado, no había estado allí para cuidar de ella. Menos mal que Albert llegó a casa justo a tiempo.

–Albert trató de protegerla y apartó a Richard –Terryretomó el paso, aunque andaba muy despacio–. Mi padre cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con la esquina de la escalera.

Murió al instante.

–Fue sin duda un acto de legítima defensa.

–El jurado lo declaró inocente de todos los cargos. Pero a Albert lo carcomía la culpa.

Igual que a él.

Con la mirada cargada de apoyo y de empatía, Candy se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Karen y tú habláis de ello alguna vez?

El estómago le dio un vuelco y frunció el ceño. La mera idea de hacerlo le resultaba desequilibrante.

–¿Por qué íbamos a hablar de ello?

Candy entornó los ojos y trató de ver más allá.

–¿Hay algo más, Terru? –le preguntó con voz pausada–.

¿Algo que no me estás contando?

Él empezó a andar otra vez con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Ya había contado demasiado.

El incidente había cambiado para siempre a su hermana y era en gran parte culpa de él. ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Karen de tanta crueldad, de su mutilación…?

–¿Terry?

Terry recuperó la concentración y estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando le llamó la atención un grupo sentado alrededor de una mesa de picnic. Una mujer tenía una revista en la mano y los señalaba con la otra. Al parecer había vuelto a salir en las noticias. Alzó la barbilla desafiante. ¿Y qué si así era? Ya no tenía el brazo en el cabestrillo. Gracias a Candy estaba recuperándose, y tras más de dos semanas preocupado por su futuro, sentía la necesidad de arriesgarse.

Miró de reojo a su compañera. Tal vez a ella también le apeteciera darse un respiro. Algo divertido y agradable, como lo habían sido las últimas horas. La idea fue tomando forma y a Terry se le secó la boca. Le entraron ganas de reírse. ¿Estaba nervioso por invitar a Candy?

Esperaba que no le dijera que no.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–¿Qué te parecería saliéramos de aquí?

Ella miró a su alrededor desconcertada.

–¿De la calle, quieres decir?

–Quiero decir de Sidney.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Había escuchado la sugerencia de Terry de que salieran juntos de la ciudad.

Tras el impacto, su primera reacción fue decirle entusiasmada que sí.

¿Qué mujer que hubiera pasado la noche con un hombre tan increíble pensaría en negarse?

Pero en el momento en que una nube bloqueó el sol, una realidad más oscura se apoderó de ella. Miró a su alrededor. La presencia de Terry brillaba. El animado grupo de aquella mesa de picnic lo había reconocido. Al parecer, ahora que tenía el hombro prácticamente recuperado, ya no se mostraba reticente a ser visto. Lo que significa que si estaba con él también se fijarían en ella.

Eso le creaba dos problemas.

En primer lugar no le parecía inteligente que se convirtiera en hábito pasearse con Terry como si tuvieran una relación sentimental, aunque al parecer la tenían.

Incluso allí en Manly, una zona relativamente tranquila, la gente tenía móviles con cámara de vídeo y no les importaba utilizarla. Tal vez Terry aceptara aquella clase de intrusiones en su privacidad, pero ella ya no era famosa y no echaba de menos ser el centro de atención.

No necesitaba que la prensa especulara sobre su vida, ni la presente ni la pasada.

Se mordió el labio inferior y Terry alzó las cejas.

–No te veo corriendo a casa para preparar el equipaje.

–Terry, ¿y si te reconocen? O mejor dicho, ¿qué pasará cuando te reconozcan? –se corrigió.

–¿Y alguien haga una foto y se la venda a las revistas?

–se inclinó y le susurró al oído–. Sobreviviremos.

Tal vez él sí.

–Tienes que entender que si la gente piensa que tengo una relación con un cliente importante, eso perjudicaría mi carrera.

–Podríamos llevar gafas oscuras y bigote –se rió Terry.

Candy sonrió a su pesar. ¿Estaría exagerando, como hizo cuando pensó que no sentiría interés por ella cuando supiera lo de la pierna?

–Mira –dijo él con tono más pausado–, si lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos. Entiendo que quieras protegerte.

Candy suspiró. Se sentía mal.

¿Qué tenía de malo ser la joven que había vivido una noche increíble y no quería cerrarse a más? La vida podía deparar sorpresas, pero no tenía por qué haber un tiburón acechando detrás de cada sombra. Las últimas horas se había sentido muy segura con Terry. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer prolongarlo?

Se estiró. Había tomado una decisión.

–No. Quiero ir.

Terry escudriñó su expresión.

–¿Estás segura?

Candy contuvo el aliento. La cabeza le decía que no fuera, pero el corazón le gritaba en voz alta: «¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?»

El sol volvió a asomarse en el instante en que ella sonreía y aseguraba:

–Adelante, capitán.

Eli estaba sentado en los escalones del patio cuando Terry llegó a casa una hora más tarde.

Terry apostaba a que la revista que su asistente tenía en la mano era la misma que la que tenían en la mesa del picnic. Estaba claro que dentro había una foto de él. ¿Una foto de archivo en la que se especulaba sobre su regreso a las carreras? ¿O le habrían fotografiado en Sidney aquellas últimas semanas?

Cuando Terry salió de la limusina y el chofer se marchó, Eli se puso de pie. Terry ralentizó el paso al acercarse a los escalones. Su amigo tenía una expresión sombría. No era una buena señal. Le tendió la revista abierta por la página.

–No hace falta ser adivino para saber dónde has pasado la noche.

Terry se fijó en la foto, sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y soltó una palabrota.

Eli se frotó las sienes.

–Supongo que no sabías que esto había salido.

–Tenía una ligera idea.

Ambos hombres entraron y se dirigieron al despacho.

La fotografía estaba impresa en su mente. Candy y él en la puerta de la casa de ella abrazados y besándose.

–A ella no se le ve la cara –dijo Eli siguiéndolo por el pasillo–. Y su nombre no aparece, pero la gente querrá saber quién es tu nuevo interés amoroso. ¿Qué tengo que decir cuando empiecen a sonar los teléfonos?

–Que no hay comentarios.

–Lo averiguarán de una manera u otra. Sería mejor que saliera de nosotros.

Terry entró en el despacho, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y habló sin tapujos.

–Le he pedido a Candy que pase el fin de semana conmigo, fuera.

Eli frunció el ceño y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–¿En algún lugar recluido?

–Estaba pensando en la Costa de Oro.

Cuando Candy le había expresado sus dudas sobre cómo quedaría ella si la prensa los viera juntos, estuvo de acuerdo. Entendía que Candy quisiera proteger su reputación. Pero le complacía que hubiera decidido dejarse llevar por el corazón y hubiera accedido a hacer un viaje rápido. Sin embargo, después de eso…

Eli dio un paso hacia delante.

–Tal vez esté equivocado, pero cuando hablé con Candice White no me pareció que tuviera ganas de volver a estar bajo los focos. De hecho me pareció muy reservada.

–Todo el mundo sabe que si trabajas con famosos es posible que te caiga algo de su brillo.

–Ella está haciendo algo más que trabajar contigo.

Terry alzó la vista.

–Tiene más de veintiún años.

Eli alzó las manos.

–Tienes razón. No es asunto mío.

Terry se inclinó sobre el ordenador. Eli había dado en el clavo. No era asunto suyo. Tras dar a unas cuantas teclas, las imágenes de una ciudad con rascacielos rodeada de kilómetros de playas doradas apareció ante sus ojos. A una hora de vuelo, un lugar tranquilo y, al mismo tiempo, lleno de vida. El sitio perfecto para una escapada de una noche.

–¿Puedes organizarlo todo para que el jet nos lleve a la Costa de Oro esta tarde a las tres? –le preguntó a su asistente–. Necesitaré un coche que me lleve al aeropuerto y la reserva de una suite en el casino.

–No hay nada como la discreción –murmuró Eli.

Terry ignoró el comentario.

–Y reserva entradas para el espectáculo.

–¿Y si está todo lleno?

–Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Como siempre –Terry sonrió.

Eli se despidió de él y se dispuso a organizarlo todo.

Terry se reclinó y se puso a pensar. No debería ser tan duro con su asistente por decirle lo que pensaba. Para eso le pagaba, y Eli solo pensaba en su bien y en el de Candy.

Sin duda ella era una dama encantadora a la que había que tratar bien y proteger, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con su prometido. Pero como le había dicho a Eli, no estaba aprovechándose de ella. Era una mujer adulta que quería disfrutar al máximo lo que estaban viviendo mientras pudieran. No pensaría en el largo plazo, porque sabía que el trabajo de Terry consumía todo su tiempo y su energía. Por decirlo claramente, no era de los que se casaban. Eli lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Tras haber escuchado aquel día más cosas sobre su terrible infancia, sin duda Candy sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo también.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, EN LO PERSONAL, FUE UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS...**

**AMIGA LIZ, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PARA TI, SENTÍ MUCHO SABER LO DE TU PERRITA... HACE TRES AÑOS YO PASÉ POR ALGO SIMILAR, TENÍA DOS PASTOR ALEMÁN, PADRE E HIJO... EL PADRE MURIÓ A LOS DIESEIS AÑOS, POR CAUSA NATURAL, ESE MISMO AÑO, TAMBIÉN PERDIMOS A SU HIJO, ENFERMÓ DE CÁNCER, Y TAMBIÉN TUVIMOS QUE PONERLO A DORMIR... FUE BASTANTE TRISTE, Y SUPONGO QUE TÚ AHORA TAMBIÉN ESTAS MUY TRISTE, ES DIFÍCIL, PERO PIENSA QUE AHORA ESTÁ EN UN MEJOR LUGAR...**

* * *

**DIEZ**

Por muy comercial que se hubiera vuelto la Costa de Oro, Candy seguía adorando aquella zona. Para muchos, sus playas eran las más blancas y más bonitas de todas.

Los restaurantes y la vida nocturna eran de primera categoría. Pero cuando Terry le propuso una escapada de una noche al hotel del casino, al principio se mostró reacia.

Hacía quince minutos, al aterrizar en el aeropuerto, a pesar del entusiasmo todavía tenía sus dudas. Miró de reojo el perfil clásico de Terry, que estaba sentado a su lado en la limusina, y se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar las maravillosas horas que habían pasado juntos la noche anterior. Aquella mañana, cuando fueron a desayunar, se sintió muy cómoda en su compañía. Terry le había contado más cosas sobre su infancia y los impactantes secretos de la familia Grandchester. Le impresionaba lo que aquel hombre había conseguido tras haber crecido en unas condiciones tan opresivas. También le gustaba que hubiera confiado en ella lo suficiente para darle aquella información. Ella también confiaba más en él ahora. Estaba a gusto con la idea de pasar el fin de semana juntos. Si algún fotógrafo los descubría…

Con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, miró por la ventanilla de la limusina hacia la playa. Tenía que ir paso a paso, aunque secretamente había fantaseado con la idea de acompañar a Terry a otros viajes: España, Turquía, Montecarlo… No debería dejarse llevar de aquel modo por la imaginación, pero parecían llevarse muy bien a muchos niveles, incluido el dormitorio. Cuando estaban juntos no pensaba en sus carencias. Se sentía bella y deseada.

La voz de Terry atravesó sus pensamientos.

–Creo que el espectáculo de esta noche será fabuloso.

¿Te gusta la música?

–Claro –contestó ella.

–¿Y bailar?

–Hace años que no bailo.

–Tendremos que cambiar eso.

No se trataba de que no pudiera bailar. A pesar de la prótesis, estaba segura de que tenía la estabilidad y el equilibrio necesarios. Hacer surf ya era otra cosa. En el mar el equilibrio cambiaba constantemente. Cuando era más joven, saltar sobre las olas le había parecido tan natural y divertido como tomarse un helado. Ahora no era capaz ni de reunir el valor para volver a pisar la arena.

La limusina se detuvo frente al casino. La impresionante construcción era visible desde la carretera, y tenía los jardines muy cuidados y repletos de plantas tropicales en flor. Candy sentía que había llegado al paraíso.

Un botones uniformado abrió la puerta de la limusina.

Terry la ayudó a salir y entraron juntos en aquel establecimiento en el que se perdían y se ganaban muchos millones al día. Terry no se quitó las gafas al entrar en el vestíbulo, aunque seguramente no porque pensara que podría ocultar quién era. No podía entrar en ningún sitio y pasar desapercibido. A juzgar por cómo abrió los ojos, la morena que estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción supo al instante quién era aquel huésped tan atractivo.

Tras registrarse subieron en ascensor mientras miraban hacia los pisos inferiores a través de las ventanas de la amplia cabina. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ático y Terry la urgió a entrar, Candy suspiró en voz alta, abrumada por la lujosa moqueta color carmesí, las cortinas a juego y los sillones de piel. Pero también se sentía extrañamente en casa, o al menos más en casa que en la imponente residencia de Terry en Rose Bay. Su casa era preciosa, pero demasiado grande y vacía para su gusto. En cambio, esa suite resultaba más acogedora dentro del lujo.

Terry se colocó detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

–¿Te gusta?

–Es preciosa –asintió ella.

–Podría reservarla durante más días.

A Candy le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero no podía ser.

–Tengo que volver a la consulta el lunes.

Terry le deslizó las manos por la parte delantera de los pantalones.

–¿Y no puedes postergar las citas?

Ella no se molestó en responder. Terry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no antepondría sus planes personales a ninguna cita previa.

Él se rió entre dientes.

–Me tomo el silencio como una negativa. Entonces, hasta el domingo por la noche, centrémonos en nosotros –murmuró girándola.

Su boca cubrió la de ella, y los efectos de aquel beso recorrieron el cuerpo de Candy en espiral, dejándola débil y deseosa al instante. Había hecho bien al ir con Terry allí.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Él apartó lentamente los labios, pero mantuvo la boca cerca.

–¿Seguro que quieres ir a ver ese espectáculo?

Podríamos quedarnos aquí.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso. Resultaba tentador.

–Estoy segura de que no fue fácil conseguir las entradas.

–Tampoco fue fácil conseguirte a ti –le quitó la bolsa de viaje y la dejó sobre el sofá sin apartar los ojos de ella–. Pediré champán y podemos tomarlo en la cama.

En medio de otro apasionado beso, el teléfono de Terry emitió un sonido y él murmuró:

–Ignóralo.

–Podría ser importante –susurró Candy.

–No me importa.

Cuando volvió a sonar, Terry gruñó y lo agarró. Estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando vio el remitente del mensaje y suspiró.

–Es Karen –leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño–.

Quiere saber si asistiré a la boda de Anthony la semana que viene. Ya le había dicho que estaré compitiendo.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Se estaba refiriendo a la cuarta ronda de China, que era tan importante para él.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el mar y las palmeras.

No podía seguir evitando el tema.

–Todavía no estamos seguros de eso.

Sintiendo sus ojos clavados en la espalda, Candy esperó con los nervios de punta. Aunque sabía que Terry pretendía que le diera el alta de la lesión antes de las seis semanas estipuladas, ella nunca había accedido a nada. Ni tampoco había rechazado su objetivo directamente. Ni había nada imposible ni nada estaba sentenciado.

Durante las semanas anteriores había evitado el tema, pero había llegado la hora de ser clara.

–Tu hombro va muy bien –aseguró girándose–, pero dado que tu médico fue firme respecto al tiempo de recuperación, no puedo tomar ninguna decisión todavía.

Terry entornó los ojos. Luego alzó la barbilla y se acercó a ella.

–Podrías hacer el informe ya –sugirió apretando las mandíbulas.

Quiero saber el resultado.

–Quiero que sepas que no falsificaré las pruebas.

Él la miró fijamente y luego sonrió sin atisbo de humor.

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Cuándo necesitas hacérselo llegar al médico? –preguntó Candy.

–Puedo llamarle el lunes para pedirle una prórroga y darle los resultados el miércoles a más tardar.

Candy le mantuvo la mirada y luego la deslizó hacia el hombro herido. En su opinión todavía no estaba listo, pero si tenían hasta el miércoles, podía intentar terminar la puesta a punto.

Inclinó la cabeza. Tenía que preguntarle algo.

–¿Y si decido que no tienes el hombro preparado para competir?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces iré a la boda de mi hermano en Londres.

¿Has traído tu pasaporte?

La habitación empezó a darle vueltas. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara a una boda? Y no a cualquier boda. A un evento de la familia Grandchester en el que estarían sus hermanos.

–Preferiría que me acompañaras a China –añadió él acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba–. Pero por ahora –la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el dormitorio–, no esperemos al champán.

Cenaron en un renombrado restaurante que daba al imponente vestíbulo del casino. La decoración a base de madera de secuoya y granito era exquisita, el marco perfecto para la alta cocina. Disfrutaron de una terrina de salmón con albahaca y pato asado antes de dirigirse al teatro para ver un espectáculo que nada tenían que envidiar en calidad a los de Las Vegas.

Después se dirigieron a la zona principal, cerca de la salas de juego. Terry, que parecía la última versión de James Bond con su traje de etiqueta, la tomó del brazo y sonrió con picardía.

–Creo que deberías llevar este vestido a la terapia el lunes por la mañana, doctora.

Candy contuvo una carcajada. Se sentía como una princesa con aquel vestido de noche que había comprado para la cena de fisioterapeutas del mes siguiente.

Consistía en un corpiño sin tirantes decorado con cuentas y una falda de seda dorada que caía hasta el suelo.

–No sería muy práctico para el gimnasio –aseguró, alzando una ceja.

–¿Y eso qué importa? –bromeó Terry mordisqueándole la oreja–. ¿Qué te parece si echamos unas monedas en las máquinas? –Preguntó cambiando de tema–. ¿O prefieres el blackjack?

–Ya sé que estamos en un casino, pero yo no juego.

Aunque me gusta el ambiente.

Terry observó a un crupier inclinándose sobre una torr de fichas y admitió:

–Tampoco es mi vicio –le brillaron los ojos–. Sé lo que prometí que haríamos. Bailar.

Candy se quedó paralizada. No se sentí cómoda con la idea, pero tampoco quería parecer una cobarde. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la gente disfrutando del sonido y las luces de las máquinas.

–No creo que tengan pista de baile.

–Claro que la tienen –Terry chasqueó los dedos–. Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Antes de que ella pudiera objetar, se dirigieron hacia el mostrador de recepción. Tras dejarla al lado de una fuente ornamental, Terry habló con el encargado, un hombre de mediana edad que asintió con entusiasmo y le tendió algo.

Terry volvió a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Todo arreglado –no le explicó nada más, solo la sacó al patio, donde esperaba un coche deportivo negro.

Cuando un portero uniformado abrió la puerta del copiloto, Candy vaciló un instante antes de entregarse a la aventura y sentarse en el lujoso asiento de cuero. Tras ponerse el cinturón, Terry encendió el motor y el coche salió disparado.

Con el estómago encogido por la emoción, Candy observó el perfil clásico de Terry.

–¿Por qué me sacas de aquí ahora?

–Me temo que eso es secreto –respondió él sonriendo.

Se fueron alejando hasta que llegó un momento en el que prácticamente ya no se veían luces. Unos minutos más tarde, Terry entró en un aparcamiento oscuro y vacío situado al lado de unas tranquilas dunas. Mientras Candy se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar qué iba a pasar, su puerta se abrió y Terry le ofreció la mano.

Una brisa fresca y salada le alborotó el pelo mientras observaba la pacífica escena. El murmullo del tráfico y de las luces parecía muy lejos y nunca había visto las estrellas brillar con tanta fuerza. Detrás de las dunas, el rítmico batir de las olas parecía llamarla. Terry le tomó la mano.

–Demos un paseo.

–¿Por la playa? –a Candy se le subió el corazón a la garganta.

–Claro –él le apretó la mano–. Quítate los zapatos.

–Terry, ya sabes que yo no…

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y le sonrió.

–No has estado en la playa desde el accidente. Pero creo que eso debería cambiar esta noche.

Cuando él se quitó los zapatos, Candy contuvo el aliento.

Se dirigió descalzo hacia las dunas.

–¿Vienes? –le preguntó dándose la vuelta–. La arena está suave y fresca. Y noto la brisa en la cara.

Candy cerró los ojos y la sintió también. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, le latía el pulso por la emoción. Antes de que le diera por cambiar de opinión, se quitó los zapatos y corrió a encontrarse con él. Sí, la arena estaba fresca y suave. La sensación era tan agradable que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de caer de rodillas y agarrarla a puñados como hacía de niña. No podía decir que no sintiera un poco de ansiedad, pero con Terry caminando a su lado, de la mano, podía controlar la inquietud.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó él mirándola –Rara – admitió Candy con una sonrisa feliz–. Pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

El brillo de sus ojos indicaba que estaba contenta. Terry redujo el paso y señaló con un gesto hacia delante.

–Parece que nos están esperando.

A Candy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había creído que estarían solos, ellos dos, las estrellas y el mar. Pero sí, un poco más allá había un pequeño cenador en la playa, tenuemente iluminado. Entonces empezaron a sonar los suaves acordes de una melodía. Violines, saxofones… estaba tocando una orquesta invisible.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más quedó claro que el cenador estaba vacío. Candy miró a su alrededor y aguzó el oído para ver si tenían compañía, pero Terry no parecía sorprendido.

–Esto lo has organizado tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó poniéndose en jarras.

–Soy culpable –reconoció Terry riéndose y acercándose a ver la etiqueta de la botella de champán que estaba puesta en hielo–. Un año excepcional. Pero la abriremos más tarde –volvió a su lado, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos–. Ahora vamos a bailar.

–¿Aquí?

–Sí, Candy, aquí. Ahora –le escudriñó el rostro–. Vas a bailar conmigo.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

–Pero la arena es muy inestable.

–Yo te sostengo –le sujetó la espalda con la otra mano.

Candy estaba dispuesta a protestar. No tenía ganas de bailar, ¿acaso no era suficiente por una noche que hubiera caminado por la playa después de tanto tiempo? Pero Terry siguió mirándola fijamente irradiando confianza, así que apretó los labios, aspiró con fuerza el aire y dejó que la música la atravesara.

Cuando el estribillo de una conocida balada empezó a sonar un poco más fuerte, Terry dio un paso, luego otro, y poco a poco algo poderoso e instintivo se apoderó de ella y empezó a moverse también, al principio rígida. Pero Terry se movió al unísono y luego un poco más deprisa.

–¿Qué me dices? –le preguntó él apoyando la frente contra la suya–. ¿Preparada?

Antes de que pudiera decir que por supuesto que no, Terry hizo un movimiento ágil y le pasó la mano por debajo del brazo antes de dejarla caer al estilo Valentino. Empezó a dar pasos de tango, y ella pensó que iba a caerse de bruces en cualquier momento. Pero le siguió el paso y se dejó llevar por la sensación de libertad y por la confianza.

Levantó la cara hacia la luna y se rió en voz alta.

¡Estaba bailando!

Bailaron hasta que el aire de la noche se hizo demasiado fresco. Terry se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Cuando volvió a ponerse delante de ella, Candy lo miró a los ojos y de pronto fue consciente de lo que ocurría entre ellos, de lo que habían compartido en solo un día.

Pensaba que en su momento había amado a Scott, pero los sentimientos que tenía por su ex le resultaban infantiles al lado de las sensaciones que Terry despertaba en ella. Lo que sentía estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella pensaba que pudiera existir entre un hombre y una mujer. Era emocionante. Maravilloso. Y un poco aterrador.

Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba algo de espacio para aclarar sus pensamientos, así que se dirigió hacia el agua y observó el oscilante y oscuro mar.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco.

–¿Todavía tienes frío? –preguntó la seductora voz de Terru a su espalda.

–No, estoy bien –Candy se acurrucó contra él.

–¿Seguro? La brisa está un poco fresca. He encendido el calentador.

Ella se giró un poco. En una esquina del cenador había un calentador de exteriores. En el interior, suavemente iluminado, había un diván de aspecto cómodo cubierto de esponjosos cojines. A los pies, una manta blanca doblada.

Candy arqueó una ceja.

–Lo tienes todo pensado.

–Así es –contestó Terry sin molestarse en disimular una sonrisa.

Candy se acomodó en la pila de cojines que había en una esquina y rechazó el champán que él le ofreció. Solo quería acurrucarse debajo de la manta y beber de la encantadora vista con la fuerza de Terry sosteniéndola.

Terry se metió bajo la manta a su lado. Candy apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y él le acarició el hombro.

–El reflejo de la luna sobre el mar parece una red cubierta de perlas.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

–Mi abuela decía que las perlas significan lágrimas.

–En algunas religiones representan la felicidad.

Candy se rió.

–¿Hay algo en lo que no seas experto?

–Tengo pensado hacerme experto en ti –se inclinó y deslizó los labios por los suyos.

Cuando subió la temperatura bajo la manta, Candy tembló con la presión de su mano sobre el corpiño. Luego la deslizó por debajo y acarició el tirante pezón. La invisible cremallera que tenía a un lado del vestido bajó y sus senos y cualquier inhibición que le quedara fueron liberados. Cuando las manos de Terry se deslizaron por su piel desnuda, las sensaciones de la noche anterior y de aquella tarde se transformaron en un deseo físico que la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando Terry dejó de besarla y la apartó suavemente, ella no quería que lo hiciera. Solo quería sentirlo desnudo.

Pero cuando él le levantó la barbilla, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta sobresaltada de dónde estaban. Lejos de las miradas curiosas, pero en un sitio público.

Y a Candy no podía importarle menos.

–Te vas a arrugar el vestido –le susurró Terry al oído.

–¿Crees que me importa?

Terry sonrió y Candy se apoyó contra él hasta que lo tumbó sobre los cojines. Luego le soltó el botón del pantalón y el pecho de Terry se expandió con un gigantesco suspiro. Se quitó los pantalones al mismo tiempo que ella se inclinaba y lo besaba unos milímetros por encima del ombligo.

Le trazó con la lengua un sendero hacia los muslos y enseguida su boca conectó con la parte más íntima de la anatomía de Terry. Agarrando la parte superior con la mano, deslizó los dedos y luego pasó dos veces la lengua por la punta. Terry alzó las caderas y estrujó una almohada que tenía cerca de la cabeza. Candy hizo resbalar los labios por la punta de su erección.

–Candy… –le escuchó tragar saliva–. Esto podría ser peligroso.

Ella murmuró algo que daba a entender su aprobación y volvió a inclinarse sobre él.

Tras dejar la habitación del hotel, Terry y ella pasaron el resto del día haciendo turismo. A media mañana disfrutaron de un helado en la famosa avenida Cavill, donde había grandes restaurantes, sombrillas de playa y mini biquinis. Entraron también en el Museo de Cera, el más grande del hemisferio sur, y se maravillaron con la réplicas exactas de tantos cantantes, miembros de las familias reales y famosos villanos. Candy aseguró con total sinceridad que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que encargaran una figura de Terry para la colección.

Comieron en un sitio con música en vivo, y a media tarde la limusina los recogió. Por mucho que se lo suplicó, Terry no quiso decirle adónde iban. Treinta minutos más tarde llegaron a una maravillosa casa de campo de estilo ranchero.

Al salir de la limusina, Candy miró a su alrededor, maravillada por los espectaculares jardines.

–¿Este sitio es tuyo?

–De mi amigo Darren, un viejo compañero de profesión. Cuando se retiró echaba tanto de menos la emoción de las carreras que se construyó su propio circuito.

Candy sonrió.

–Vas a subirte a un coche y dar una vuelta…

Lo cierto era que estaba deseando ver a Terry en acción.

Siempre y cuando no forzara el hombro.

–Sí, voy a dar una vuelta –la tomó de la mano–. Y tú vas a venir conmigo.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. En su propio coche no pasaba de los cien kilómetros por hora. El surf tenía sus peligros, sin duda, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas al pensar en las velocidades que alcanzaba Terry en la pista.

Protestó, se negó y dijo que era imposible, como de costumbre. Pero Terry no aceptaba un «no» por respuesta.

Y cuando Candy recordó la noche anterior, el paseo por la playa y el baile bajo las estrellas, se dio cuenta para su asombro de que también podría encontrar el valor para aquello.

Diez minutos más tarde tenían los cascos puestos y los cinturones abrochados. El circuito que tenían delante se parecía mucho a los circuitos profesionales que Candy había visto por televisión. Cuando Terry arrancó el motor, se dijo que debía relajarse y disfrutar de la experiencia.

No ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera los nudillos blancos por agarrarse a los muslos.

–Este coche es muy rápido. Y descapotable –añadió sintiéndose más vulnerable–. ¿Qué velocidad vamos a alcanzar?

–Mejor que no lo sepas –aseguró Terry dándole un apretón en la rodilla.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y el coche salió disparado.

Candy soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Pasaron de la nada a los trescientos kilómetros por hora en menos de cuatro segundos. O eso fue lo que le pareció a ella. Con el viento alborotándole el pelo y asustadísima, Candy se sujetó y se dijo que no solo estaba en manos de un profesional, sino que estaba a cargo del mejor. El sentido común le decía que si se estrellaban, morirían. Y cuando pensó que no podía tener el pulso más acelerado, vio la amplia curva que tenían delante.

Horrorizada, observó el concentrado perfil de Terry.

Tenía los ojos entornados, las manos firmes en el vibrante volante y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Cambió de marcha, ella contuvo el aliento y tomaron la curva a toda velocidad. Las cuatro ruedas derraparon, como si resbalaran sobre hielo negro.

Candy dejó escapar un grito.

Por encima del bramido del motor y del silbido del viento, Terry escuchó el grito de horrorizada emoción de Candy y, enderezando el coche, se rió a carcajadas.

No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento, pero nunca había estado en una situación así con anterioridad, pilotando por un circuito con una mujer. Hasta aquel día no había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero mientras se lanzaba por la recta con aquel motor de seiscientos cincuenta caballos, se dio cuenta de que esa era su «primera vez» en más de un sentido.

A las ocho estaban de regreso en el aeropuerto de Sidney, donde los esperaba una limusina para llevarlos de regreso a casa. Terry esperó a que estuvieran en la puerta del edificio de apartamentos para tomarle la mano y decirle:

–Ven a Rose Bay conmigo.

Candy deseaba con toda sus fuerzas hacerlo, pero cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

–No es una buena idea.

–Yo creo que es una idea estupenda –se inclinó hacia delante.

Pero Candy le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo y se explicó.

–Tengo que levantarme temprano, y si voy contigo a tu casa, no voy a dormir nada.

Terry pareció pensar en su excusa y luego accedió a regañadientes.

–En ese caso… –sacó una bolsita de plástico rosa de la puerta lateral de la limusina–. Te he comprado un regalo.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Candy parpadeando.

–Ábrelo y verás.

Ella deslizó el contenido de la bolsita en la palma de la mano. Suspiró al ver de qué se trataba. Dentro de una ostra dorada del tamaño de una cucharita de café había una cama de brillantes piedras azules. Entre ella había tres perlas del tamaño de unas gotas de rocío.

–La compré en una de esas tiendas para turistas –se explicó Terry inclinándose sobre ella–. Las piedras azules simbolizan el mar. Las perlas representan el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Pensé que te gustaría.

A Candy se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Era una baratija, un detalle en el que había puesto el corazón, y le encantaba.

–Es perfecta –murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Terry le apartó un mechón de cabello de la sonrojada mejilla.

–Te acompañaré.

Habían sido dos días increíbles, pero no quería pensar en darle las buenas noches a Terry en la entrada del edificio o en la puerta de su apartamento. Él podría sugerirle que quería entrar, y tal y como se sentía, no sería capaz de rechazarlo. Y aquella noche necesitaba hacerlo.

–Si me acompañas a la puerta, me besarás –dijo–, y antes de que me dé cuenta te estaré arrastrando dentro.

Los dos necesitamos descansar.

Terry frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas, pero finalmente asintió y le hizo una señal al chofer para que sacara su equipaje y le abriera la puerta.

–Gracias por este maravilloso fin de semana –dijo Candy con el corazón a punto de estallar por la emoción.

–Lo repetiremos pronto.

Pero no mencionó cuándo, no mencionó la boda. Y tras un brevísimo beso de buenas noches, el conductor abrió la puerta y llevó su equipaje a la entrada del edificio. Camdy entró, escuchó el sonido del motor de la limusina al marcharse y luego volvió a mirar el regalito que tenía en la mano. Si no fuera por aquello, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño.

Sintiendo cómo se quemaba por dentro, se puso una mano sobre el estómago. Antes de ese fin de semana, sabía que Terry era muy atractivo. Ahora encontraba su compañía irresistible por más razones que su aspecto y su encanto. Todo lo que había descubierto sobre él lo convertía en el sueño de cualquier mujer. Camdy no podía seguir negándolo.

Se estaba enamorando…


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ PUBLICANDO A UNA HORA UN POCO INUSUAL, ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE DEBÍ PUBLICAR AYER... ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**ONCE**

A la mañana siguiente, se arrastró hasta su consulta. Se sentía adormilada. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había dormido. Había estado dando vueltas hasta el amanecer, habría sido más fácil que Terry la hubiera acompañado a la puerta. Así al menos no se habría despertado sola.

Cuando pasó por delante del mostrador de recepción, Payton alzó la vista un instante antes de agachar la cabeza. Candy miró a su alrededor. ¿Se había perdido algo?

–Payton, ¿va todo bien?

La joven la miró con expresión cohibida.

–¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

–¿Mi fin de semana? –a Candy se le quedó la boca seca–. ¿Cómo has sabido que…?

Entonces vio la revista del corazón abierta sobre el mostrador y la foto a media página en la que salían Terry y ella registrándose en el casino el sábado por la tarde.

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas y se apoyó en el mostrador.

–¿Es esta la única foto? –gimió.

–En esta revista. Pero el viernes salió otra –Payton sacó otra del cajón del escritorio doblada por la página en la que la que salían Terry y una mujer sin identificar a la que estaba besando en la entrada de un edificio de apartamentos.

Payton se revolvió incómoda en la silla.

–Supongo que la mujer a la que está besando Terry Grandchester eres tú.

Candy se apoyó en el borde del mostrador y alzó la cabeza. Aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado. Como Payton había sugerido, no quedaba claro quién era la mujer en la foto del beso, pero no hacia falta ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos tras la foto aclaratoria de la Costa de Oro.

Ella sabía que era posible que hubiera una filtración así y, sin embargo, había seguido viéndolo de un modo íntimo.

Entonces lo entendió con claridad. Si le daba a Terry lo que quería el miércoles cuando le hiciera la evaluación, todo el mundo pensaría que la había engatusado o, peor aún, que había sido sobornada.

–No estoy para nadie –murmuró recolocándose la bolsa al hombro y dirigiéndose hacia su despacho.

Pero Payton no iba a dejar que su amiga se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

–Candy, por favor, habla conmigo. Esto es muy importante. Dios mío, ¡Terry Grandchester! –se llevó la mano al corazón–. Apuesto a que besa de maravilla. ¿Imaginaste en algún momento que se enamoraría así de ti?

Candy se detuvo y se estremeció. Tal vez hubiera más fotos que no había visto. Cielos, esperaba que no hubiera lentes telescópicas apuntando aquella noche hacia la playa.

–Le estaba diciendo a mi amiga Tawny –continuó Payton–, que el otro día cuando estuvo aquí te miraba con deseo, y al ver que no venías a comer no quise decir nada pero la imaginación se me disparó.

–Payton –Candy miró preocupada hacia la puerta de entrada–. No quiero que vayas contando esas cosas.

Payton parecía confundida.

–Pero Candy, todo el mundo lo sabe. Está en los periódicos y en Internet. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Candy se apoyó en el mostrador porque le temblaron las piernas. Terry tenía fama de salir con actrices y supermodelos. La prensa la crucificaría.

Se escuchó un arañazo en la ventana y Candy se giró. A través del cristal vio a un hombre de pelo enmarañado antes de que el flash de una cámara profesional la cegara.

Cubriéndose los ojos, se precipitó a cerrar las persianas mientras Payton cruzaba a toda prisa el umbral.

–Candy, hay un periodista en el recibidor.

Una persona iba pisándole los talones a la recepcionista.

Era un joven de gafas que alzó una pequeña grabadora.

–Me gustaría escuchar sus declaraciones, señorita White. La gente quiere saber más sobre la última conquista de Terry Grandchester –aseguró acercándose–. Fue usted campeona del mundo de surf hace unos años.

¿Tiene algo que decir sobre su accidente? ¿Sabe Terry Grandchester que lleva una prótesis? ¿Se compara usted con las mujeres con las que suele salir él habitualmente?

Payton tiró del brazo del periodista y trató de apartarlo, pero Candy le hizo una señal para que lo soltara.

–Quiere usted una respuesta, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

El periodista asintió pensando que iba a recibir unas declaraciones que valdrían la pena. Pero Candy se agarró al marco de la puerta para tomar impulso, echó la pierna hacia atrás y le propinó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la espinilla.

–Esta es mi respuesta –anunció cuando él dio un salto y aulló.

Payton la miró con asombro mientras ella cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

Candy escuchó cómo su amiga echaba al periodista de allí y sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El reportero no había dicho nada nuevo sobre el accidente, la pierna y el hecho de que resultara anómalo que un hombre como Terry la encontrara atractiva. Scott desde luego no la había visto así después de aquel día.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó del bolso y vio en la pantalla que era Terry quien llamaba.

–¿Estas libre para comer? –le preguntó él al otro lado–. Hay un restaurante al que quiero llevarte, pero no es fácil encontrar sitio. Quería reservar temprano.

–Sabes lo de las revistas, ¿verdad? –le espetó Candy sin rodeos.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea terminó con una expulsión de aire.

–Sí.

–Por eso has llamado. Querías saber si yo también lo sabía.

–Lo siento, Candy –volvió a suspirar.

–No es culpa tuya –aseguró ella–. Sabíamos que iba a ocurrir.

–¿Y estás bien?

Candy pensó en el fotógrafo rascando en la ventana, en el periodista que irrumpía en su consulta haciendo preguntas groseras. Sin duda a Terry le preguntarían qué encontraba de atractivo en una inválida como ella.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire. En peores plazas había toreado. Sobreviviría.

–Estaré allí a las nueve para nuestra sesión, pero no puedo salir a comer.

–¿No puedes o no quieres?

–Terry, tenemos unos días muy intensos por delante.

Concentrémonos en eso.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –le preguntó él preocupado.

Le dijo que sí, pero en realidad quería decir que lo estaría pronto. Estaba deseando que llegara el miércoles y estaría pronto. Estaba deseando que llegara el miércoles y pasara. Y sabía que Terry también.

Terry y ella trabajaron intensamente lunes y martes. Le dijo que prefería que no se vieran de un modo íntimo hasta que aquello hubiera pasado. No volvieron a hablar de las fotos.

Terry no mencionó si algún periodista había intentado que hiciera una declaración.

Cuando llegó el miércoles, Candy fue a la mansión de Rose Bay y puso a prueba el hombro de Terry. No se contuvo y estuvo vigilante para captar cualquier señal de debilidad o de dolor, pero él no mostró rastros de dolor ni de fatiga. Cuando la evaluación hubo terminado, Terry volvió a ponerse la camisa.

–Bueno, doctora, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

Candy se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

–Basándome en lo que he visto hoy, en los progresos que has hecho…

Alex dejó de abrocharse la camisa y frunció el ceño.

–¿Luz verde o luz roja?

Ella sonrió.

–Verde. En mi opinión tu hombro tiene la fuerza suficiente para soportar las condiciones de la conducción profesional.

Terry dio un puñetazo de felicidad al aire, aunque tuvo la precaución de hacerlo con el brazo izquierdo. Luego la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con tierna pasión. Candy sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, y solo tenía que esperar a que Terry ganara esa carrera de Pekín y luego se pusiera en contacto con ella para ver cómo y dónde lo iban a celebrar. Tal vez para el mundo fueran una pareja extraña, pero Terry no utilizaría sus sentimientos ni su confianza para conseguir lo que quería. No después de todo lo que habían compartido.

Terry agarró el teléfono que había dejado en un banco al lado de las cintas de correr.

–Tengo que llamar al mánager del equipo. Hay que hacer mucho papeleo.

Candy lo entendió perfectamente y fue a recoger su bolsa.

–Claro. Me voy. Cuando llegue, arreglaré lo del informe con tu asistente.

Terry le sostuvo la mirada, pero ella sabía que no la estaba mirando. Seguramente estaría imaginando a la multitud que lo aclamaría el fin de semana. Estaba anticipando la emoción de volver a estar en el asiento del coche haciendo lo que mejor sabía: competir y ganar.

Estaba emocionado. Y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo.

Terry dejó el teléfono y se acercó a ella. Con expresión feliz y orgullosa, pero también distraída, la agarró de los antebrazos.

–Podemos celebrarlo la semana que viene. Mientras tanto… ¿puedes subirte a un avión hoy a última hora?

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿Una avión… a China?

–Los entrenamientos empiezan mañana.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había dado por hecho que Terry se subiría a su avión privado y se concentraría solo en ganar. ¿Quería que volara con él a Asia?

–No puedo. Tengo trabajo.

Responsabilidades. Él lo sabía. Terry apretó los labios.

–No tiene sentido tratar de convencerte, supongo. Pero puedo estar de vuelta el martes. Entonces lo celebraremos.

Ella asintió, le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Te acompaño.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Candy trató de no pensar en que no le ponía la mano en la espalda, como había hecho aquellos últimos días. Tenía la mente a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Terry salió con ella al patio. Sin saber si besarlo otra vez, estrecharle la mano o decirle adiós sin más, se limitó a desearle suerte y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaba a punto de bajar el primer peldaño cuando la mano de Terry tiró de ella.

–Un beso más y dejaré que te vayas.

–No –Candy se apartó–. Podría haber objetivos apuntando hacia aquí.

Pero Terry sonrió, bajó un escalón más y ella dio otro paso atrás. Entonces fue como si el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies y cayó hacia atrás sin nada donde agarrarse.

Estaba a punto de caer cuando la agarraron de la cintura.

Casi sin aliento, recuperó el equilibrio y la compostura.

Miró justo a tiempo para ver cómo a Terry se le salía el brazo derecho, cómo componía una mueca de dolor y se sujetaba el hombro mientras apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

Cuando él vio que lo estaba mirando, soltó la mano, cambió de expresión y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

Candy se acercó a él para tocarle la articulación.

–Oh, Dios, Terry, te has hecho daño. Por favor, déjame ver.

Él se apartó. Parecía debatirse entre la sonrisa y la mueca de dolor.

–Estoy bien. ¿No ibas a escribir un informe?

Candy lo observó y tragó saliva. Estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable.

–Lo siento –lo sentía más de lo que él podía imaginar–.

Pero no te creo.

Terry entornó los ojos y exhaló con fuerza el aire por las fosas nasales.

–¿Quieres una prueba? –apretó el puño de la mano derecha y lo subió casi hasta la cintura antes de volver a bajarlo.

Muriéndose por dentro, Candy se mordió el labio inferior. No había sido capaz de levantar más el brazo.

–Haremos otra evaluación –aseguró con su tono más profesional.

–¡No más pruebas, maldita sea! Estoy listo para conducir.

–Lo siento, Terry. Lo siento muchísimo –sabía lo que significaba para él–. Pero creo que no estás preparado –alzó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador–. Trabajaremos en ello, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente carrera después de China? ¿Dentro de dos semanas? Si nos esforzamos…

–Tengo que hacer una llamada –la cortó con el rostro ensombrecido por la rabia–. Si me disculpas…

Se giró sobre los talones y dejó a Candy con la boca abierta mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

* * *

A la una de la tarde, Eli Steele llegó a la consulta de Candy. Payton lo guió directamente a su despacho. Eli era un hombre alto, atractivo y bien educado, recordó Candy levantándose del escritorio. Y cien por cien dedicado a Terry Grandchester. Se preguntó si Terry habría abusado de la confianza de su asistente, como había abusado recientemente de la suya. No olvidaría fácilmente cómo le había cerrado aquella gigantesca puerta en la cara.

–Tengo un mensaje de Terry –dijo Eli tras estrecharle la mano–. Quería entregártelo yo mismo, en persona.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago y murmuró que se lo agradecía. Luego abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y leyó las líneas aguantando la respiración.

_Candy:_

_Gracias por todos tus esfuerzos. Tras hablar con el mánager del equipo y con el médico, hemos decidido que mi situación podría beneficiarse de otro punto de vista._

_Te agradezco el tiempo y la dedicación que has tenido conmigo hasta la fecha. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya vuelto a competir._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Terry._

Sintiendo como si le hubiera estallado una bomba en la cara, Candy dejó la carta.

–Está… decepcionado –explicó Eli, como si eso fuera una excusa.

¿Terry estaba decepcionado? Candy se dejó caer otra vez sobre la silla.

–Yo también.

Sobre todo porque hubiera enviado a Eli a hacer el trabajo sucio. Apostaba a que no era la primera vez.

Como buen asistente, Eli siguió disculpándolo.

–Tienes que entenderlo. Las carreras son la vida de Terry. No sería campeón si no centrara todos sus esfuerzos en ganar.

Pero Candy seguía digiriendo la brevedad y el tono formal de la nota. La arrugó con la mano. ¿De dónde había sacado que podía tratarla así, a ella o a cualquier mujer?

Tres días antes estaban juntos, riéndose, haciendo el amor y compartiendo cosas.

Tragándose el dolor y el orgullo, apartó de sí la nota.

–Puedes decirle al señor Grandchester que esperaba más de él, aunque no se lo merezca. Terry solo piensa en sí mismo y en su carrera, y utilizará a cualquiera para conseguir sus propósitos.

Incluido tú.

Eli miró al suelo. Luego dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta.

–Buena suerte, Candy.

Candy seguía todavía sentada y furiosa cuando Payton entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–He sido una idiota –admitió Candy–. He hecho exactamente lo que juré que no haría. He tenido una relación con un cliente, y no con un cliente cualquiera –

miró la nota arrugada. Nunca le había reprochado a Scott lo mal que le había parecido su actitud tras el accidente, pero en ese momento no se sentía tan magnánima. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle a aquel engreído una lección de moral.

Al regresar de Rose Bay aquella mañana le había contado todo a Payton. Su amiga la había abrazado y volvió a hacerlo entonces.

–No ha sido culpa tuya, Candy. Eres humana.

Candy gruñó.

–Al parecer, él no tiene ese problema –se reclinó en la silla y se quedó mirando al techo.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. La había utilizado.

Era una auténtica idiota.


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ SÚPER CORTITO, PERO SE LOS COMPENSO MAÑANA, PROMETO PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE...**

* * *

**DOCE**

Dos semanas más tarde, en el box del circuito de Cataluña, en España, Terry observó a su equipo mientras hacían todas las comprobaciones de los instrumentos de precisión de su coche.

Normalmente le gustaba el ruido del box. El sonido de las herramientas, las conversaciones del equipo, los motores, el olor a aceite y goma le resultaban normalmente estimulantes.

Pero ese día estaba ausente. De hecho sentía un nudo en el estómago, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que no se debía a que dudara de su capacidad. Se dirigió hacia el mánager del equipo, que estaba mirando una secuencia en un monitor al fondo del box.

No solo correría aquel fin de semana, sino que ganaría.

Se aseguraría de mantener a Candy White alejada de su radar para no distraerse. Ya había digerido todas las noticias familiares. Albert había vuelto a entrar en escena y estaba reformando la antigua mansión Grandchester. Según la última comunicación de Karen, Anthony estaba ya felizmente casado. Incluso le envió fotos del evento. En cuanto a su hermana…

Terry frunció el ceño al recordar la pregunta de Candy sobre si habían hablado de aquella trágica noche alguna vez. Durante veinte años se las había arreglado para evitar que el sentimiento de culpa le molestara demasiado en su vida. Y sin embargo, últimamente, cuanto más pensaba en aquel momento, más le preocupaba no haber tenido nunca el valor de mirar a Karen a los ojos después de aquello. Y lo peor de todo era que, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había sabido que al evitar su mirada, al esconder el tema bajo el colchón, solo le había hecho más daño.

Dirigió la atención hacia la grabación que el mánager del equipo estaba viendo en el monitor. Reconoció el circuito y el coche. Y recordaba perfectamente el accidente. Se estremeció. Comprendía que nadie quería que volviera a suceder algo así. El accidente sería revisado una y otra vez y diseccionado para evitar que se repitiera.

Pero él no podría soportar verlo otra vez más. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el tendón del hombro le volvió a tirar.

Ocultó el estremecimiento y miró a su alrededor disimuladamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta.

Agarrándose el hombro, rotó el brazo y volvió a sentir el dolor, pero solo durante un segundo. La fuerza del hombro lesionado era mucho mayor que dos semanas atrás. Aunque de vez en cuando…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Terry salió del box.

Morrissey había estado en contacto con el fisioterapeuta que Terry había contratado como suplente y estaba contento con el informe que este había elaborado. Tras hacer su propio examen, Morrissey le había dado el visto bueno para aquella ronda. Sin embargo, Jerry Squires había hecho un comentario hiriente:

–Si el hombro no te aguanta por culpa del incidente con esa mujer, la demandaré por conducta impropia.

Terry no supo a qué incidente se refería el dueño del equipo, si a la caída de Candy o a su aventura. En cualquier caso, no importaba que su relación hubiera terminado tan mal. Él nunca permitiría que Candy sufriera algún daño por su culpa. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño al negarse a volver a verla. Al despedirse de ella con una nota.

Después de lo que habían compartido, debía despreciarlo profundamente.

Terry dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos cuando sus oídos captaron unos sonidos diferentes. Antes de las competiciones importantes se permitía la entrada de ciertos miembros del público al box para que vieran de cerca de sus pilotos favoritos preparándose para el gran día. Rotando otra vez el brazo, Terry salió y se fijó en la gente. Un niño de unos doce o trece años que llevaba una camiseta con el logo de la escudería de Terry le reconoció y sonrió de un modo que le llegó al corazón.

Recordando el tiempo en que fue joven y entusiasta, Terry dio un paso adelante.

–¿Te gustan las carreras? –le preguntó al niño.

–Sí, mucho. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como usted, señor. Es el mejor.

La madre del niño le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se disculpó.

–El niño no tiene padre, señor, pero tiene sueños.

–Perseguir nuestros sueños es lo que nos mantiene con vida –murmuró Alex agachándose.

Entonces sintió la medalla casera que llevaba en el bolsillo y le pesó más que nunca. La sacó pensativo y examinó la superficie sin lustre de su más preciada posesión. Aquel círculo tosco se había convertido en parte de él. Pensaba que la llevaría consigo hasta la tumba.

Aquella medalla representaba para él la libertad, un nuevo comienzo. Pero tal vez después de tanto tiempo…

Sonriendo, le dio la medalla al niño.

–Tal vez no parezca gran cosa –dijo–. Pero en mí ha obrado milagros. Representa la esperanza y sobre todo la fe. Cree en ti. Quiero que te la quedes.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par y le dio las gracias con entusiasmo, igual que su madre. Terry se alejó de allí para ir a hablar con el mánager del equipo y transmitirle su decisión de echarse a un lado. Se enfrentó a la dura realidad de lo que acababa de hacer y se sintió en paz.

Aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, estaba a menos del cien por cien para conducir. Tal vez en el futuro lo estuviera, no podía saberlo con certeza. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba preparado y dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa realidad por muy incómoda que fuera. Candy White le había ayudado a hacerlo.

Estaba agradecido por la vida que le habían proporcionado las carreras. Agradecido a sus seguidores y a sus patrocinadores. Pero hoy había entendido que había algo más. Mucho más. La cuestión era: ¿después de lo que le había hecho pasar, le dejaría Candy conseguirlo?


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO QUE LES PROMETÍ, EL CAPÍTULO DE AYER ES CORTO DE POR SÍ, NO ES QUE NO QUISIERA PUBLICAR UNO MÁS LARGO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA ESTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

**TRECE**

Cuando sonó su móvil, Candy fue a contestarlo.

Entonces vio el nombre en la pantalla y retiró la mano.

No tenía citas aquella mañana. Le había dicho a Payton que llegaría tarde. Tenía que revisar las cuentas y eso podía hacerlo lejos de la consulta. Después de vestirse, agarró el portátil, se puso a caminar y había terminado allí, en el café en el que Terry y ella habían desayunado hacía unas semanas. Pidió tortitas y obligó a su mente a ponerse en movimiento. Había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en Terry.

En cuanto se le venían a la mente los recuerdos del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, los apartaba al instante. Dos semanas después, aquellos días no parecían reales. Si no hubiera guardado las revistas y las perlas, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño. El público parecía pensarlo también. Tras la incursión de aquel odioso periodista aquel día, el interés de la prensa había decaído. Debieron darse cuenta de que no había ninguna historia en marcha, y tenían razón.

Entonces ¿por qué llamaba Terry ahora? Después de cómo la había tratado, no quería saber nada de él.

Cuando dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza, el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Se lo puso en la oreja para escuchar el mensaje. Al oír el rico timbre de su voz contuvo el aliento. Terry quería que fuera a su casa de Rose Bay.

Estaba allí, esperándola. Podía enviarle un coche. Luego su tono se hizo más grave y le dijo que lamentaba el modo en que se había portado, cómo la había echado cuando estaba claro que ella se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

Candy estiró la espalda. ¿Lo lamentaba? Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero entonces tuvo una duda. Era viernes y se celebraba la primera ronda de calificación en España. En el periódico y en las noticias de deportes se decía que Terry había vuelto a la competición y estaba preparado para la parrilla de salida del circuito de Cataluña. Entonces ¿qué hacía en Sidney? Candy luchó consigo misma durante otros diez minutos antes de recoger las cosas, subirse al coche y conducir hasta Rose Bay apretando con fuerza el volante y con el corazón en la boca durante todo el camino.

Si Terry quería verla, ella también a él. Pero no para besarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Solo se le ocurría una razón por la que Terry estuviera allí y no en España: se había vuelto a lesionar el hombro durante los entrenamientos y había decidido volver a reinvertir en su cegada fisioterapeuta. Que Terry pudiera pensar que ella cedería y se plegaría a su voluntad, después de cómo la había tratado, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Cuando llegó a su lujosa casa tenía los nervios agarrotados en el estómago. Subió los escalones de la entrada, llamó al timbre y contó los latidos de su corazón mientras esperaba. Pensaba que estaba preparada para aquel encuentro, pero cuando se abrió la puerta y lo vio allí con aquel aspecto tan regio y atractivo…

Camdy apretó los puños e hizo un esfuerzo por no distraerse. Tenía una misión que cumplir, un ego que cercenar, y aquel era el momento de hacerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–¿Cómo estás, Terry?

–Bien. Muy bien, de hecho –se echó a un lado con su habitual elegancia–. Entra, por favor.

–Creí que estarías compitiendo –dijo con malicia mientras entraba.

Cuando Terry cerró la puerta se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a decirle que si el hombro le molestaba, se buscara a otra persona porque ella ya no estaba disponible. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar, Terry ya le estaba hablando de España. Allí de pie, bajo las suaves luces del enorme vestíbulo, recordó cómo el mánager de su equipo había revisado una y otra vez las imágenes de su espectacular accidente. Admitió que aunque tenía el hombro bien, en el último momento aceptó que su actual condición de debilidad no le haría ningún favor a la escudería. Así que se había retirado de la competición por el momento.

Luego le habló del niño que había conocido en el box. Un niño que soñaba con dedicarse a las carreras y ser como su héroe, Terry Grandchester.

A pesar de sus planes, Candy se dejó arrastrar por la historia de Terry.

–Le regalé a ese niño la medalla que me había dado Carter –explicó él.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó ella, asombrada, consciente de lo mucho que significaba para Terry.

–Había llegado el momento de aceptar el pasado y seguir adelante con el futuro.

Le contó que tenía pensado dedicar aquel tiempo sabático a ayudar a chicos con talento que sintieran pasión por los coches de carreras. Cuando le tomó la mano, Candy estaba tan conmovida por todo lo que había oído que no tuvo valor para retirarla.

–He vuelto, Candy. Te echaba de menos –la miró a los ojos–. Esperaba que tú también me echaras de menos.

La miró con emoción, con deseo. Pero en lugar de conmoverse del modo que sin duda Terry esperaba, todos los sentimientos que había dejado enterrados cuando puso el pie en su casa surgieron a borbotones. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que la echaba de menos como si de verdad le importara?

–No has mencionado la nota que me mandaste con Eli –dijo tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro.

Estaba enfadada. Herida. Y qué diablos, tenía derecho a estarlo.

–Tenía que volver a las carreras.

–Lástima que no lo hayas conseguido.

Los ojos de Terry echaron chispas antes de que diera un paso adelante.

–¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿No sabes por qué estoy aquí?

–¿No es para que trabaje con tu hombro? –se burló ella.

Terry frunció el ceño.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Entonces supongo que quieres volver a acostarte conmigo.

–No lo reduzcas a eso –gruñó él.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–Me cerraste la puerta en las narices –le espetó–. Me apartaste como a una mosca, ¿y de verdad crees que ahora voy a arrojarme en tus brazos?

–He dicho que estaba equivocado –afirmó–. Me he disculpado.

Ella lo miró y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Disculpas no aceptadas. Pero entonces Terry le agarró la muñeca.

–No quieres irte.

–Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero.

–Entonces te diré lo que quiero yo –la atrajo hacia sí y su boca cubrió la de ella.

Todas las noches que Candy había pasado soñando con él, todas las veces que había querido llorar aparecieron de golpe. Terry la había dejado. Pensó que nunca iba a volver, y sin embargo ahí estaba, abrazándola, besándola, haciéndole saber que todavía la deseaba.

No quería besarlo. Quería salir corriendo de allí. Pero a medida que el beso se hizo más apasionado, sintió cómo su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de él y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Una eternidad más tarde, el beso terminó suavemente, pero el calor de los labios de Terry permanecía.

–Quédate –murmuró él.

A Candy se le encogió el corazón. Quería hacerlo a pesar de todo, pero no podía. No podía permitir que las emociones gobernaran su mente, sabía que más tarde lo lamentaría.

–No.

–¿Qué te lo impide? –preguntó Terry apartándole el cabello de la cara.

–La cordura –respondió ella–. El orgullo.

Cuando los labios de Terry volvieron a rozar los suyos, aquellas palabras perdieron su significado y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los últimos ladrillos del muro cayeron, y las dudas y el resentimiento fueron reemplazados por una energía diferente, por un deseo abrumador.

Había perdido la batalla.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y ella empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa sin dejar de besarlo. Se dirigieron a ciegas hacia las escaleras con la camisa de Terry a medio quitar, igual que la falda de Candy. Una vez en el dormitorio, que tenía la cama abierta y las cortinas echadas para evitar el sol de la mañana, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un extremo de la cama antes de deslizar la boca por la curva de su cuello. Candy se estremeció.

Terminaron de quitarse la ropa rápidamente allí de pie y luego se tumbaron sobre la cama, acariciándose y retorciéndose entre las sábanas. Mientras Terry recorría todas sus curvas, Candy se entregó a la fantasía deseando que nunca terminara. Creía que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a sentir aquella belleza, y no pudo evitar alegrarse de haber caído de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Terry cubrió el suyo y la llenó moviéndose con largos y mesurados embates que fueron llevándola centímetro a centímetro cada vez más alto. Él pronunció su nombre y empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, hasta que la pólvora hizo explosión y Candy salió disparada por los aires.

Terry le cubrió las mejillas de besos. Cuando se estremeció una última vez y exhaló un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, ella le pasó las manos por el pelo y subió la cabeza para sentir sus labios sobre los de él una última vez.

Terry le murmuró algo al oído y ella estuvo a punto de creer que era y seguiría siendo lo más importante de su vida. Cuando se retiró de su cuerpo para tumbarse a su lado, Candy se incorporó y se agachó para recoger las braguitas y el sujetador del suelo sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo.

–No te vistas –le pidió Terry sentándose despacio–.

Cancela por una vez tus citas de la tarde.

–No tengo ninguna cita –aseguró ella abrochándose el sujetador.

Los cálidos dedos de Terry le recorrieron la espalda.

–Entonces túmbate. Quiero abrazarte.

Dios, qué tentada se sentía. Pero no podía ser, Terry debía saberlo. Después de lo que habían compartido no quería discutir, pero tenía algo que decirle y aquel era el momento. Sentada al borde de la cama, se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

–Esto no volverá a ocurrir, Terry.

Él frunció el ceño, se incorporó un poco más y se pasó la mano por la espesa mata de pelo.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Para bien o para mal, me encanta estar contigo. Haces que me olvide de casi todo –Candy bajó la vista–. Excepto del modo en que me trataste. Cómo me utilizaste.

–Por el amor de Dios, Candy, hice lo que tú querías. No estaba seguro respecto a mi hombro y por eso lo dejé todo y volví –le tomó la mano–. Volví a ti.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar?

–¡No tendrías que haberte marchado de esa manera en un principio!

–¿No puedes entender por lo que estaba pasando?

–Sé lo que es estar en la cima –aseguró Candy–, y que luego tiren de la alfombra bajo tus pies. Es un gran impacto. Duele mucho. Lo sé.

Terry la atravesó con la mirada durante un instante y luego saltó de la cama.

–No lo digas como si ya estuviera acabado, como si no tuviera futuro.

Una ola de indignación le subió a Candy a las mejillas.

Así era como la veía él, como una fracasada. Apretando las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dientes, continuó vistiéndose. No tenía por qué quedarse allí escuchando aquello. Para cuando se hubo calzado, Terry parecía haberse calmado, aunque su voz sonaba tirante.

–No entiendo por qué no puedes dejar eso atrás.

–¿Del mismo modo que esperas que Karen deje todo atrás?

La imponente figura de Terry rodeó la cama y se cernió rígida y furiosa sobre ella.

–Me he disculpado, maldita sea. Y me he explicado –

sus ojos echaban chispas de frustración– ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Candy lo observó. No estaba ciego. Ni era estúpido. Si no podía ver lo que ella quería, lo que cualquier mujer en su situación querría, desde luego ella no se lo iba a decir.

–No quiero que hagas nada –aseguró desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos azules de Terry se oscurecieron durante un instante, pero luego alzó la barbilla.

–Quieres castigarme por lo que hice. Pero nos estás castigando a los dos, Candy –se acercó a ella y le agarró sin fuerza los antebrazos–. No me digas que lamentas lo que ha pasado hoy. No me digas que de verdad quieres irte.

–Tienes razón –reconoció ella–. Quiero quedarme.

Pero no podía olvidar a Scott. Ni a Leo. Y peor aún, no podía olvidar la crueldad con la que Terry la había echado dos semanas atrás.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y trató de pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

–Pero por muchas ganas que tenga de que me abraces y me beses, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a herirme –

Candy sintió el peso del mundo oprimiéndole el pecho y el corazón cuando Terry le apretó los brazos con más fuerza.

Se preguntó qué haría. ¿Echarla de allí? ¿Darle la espalda? Antes de que su mente pudiera idear una tercera posibilidad, la boca de Terry se asentó sobre la de ella, capturándola sin misericordia. Sin reservas.

Sus caricias eran como una aspiradora gigante que devorara todo recuerdo. Se perdió en las sensaciones mientras Terry la atraía otra vez hacia sí, guiándola hacia la rendición.

Cuando por fin apartó los labios de los suyos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y la habitación daba vueltas.

Él le colocó los brazos sobre los hombros.

–Dime, ¿has sentido ahora que quiero hacerte daño?

–Nunca he dicho que quisieras hacérmelo –murmuró Candy sintiéndose débil–. Pero eso no significa que no me lo hagas.

La mirada de Terry se endureció.

–No permitiré que hagas esto. No permitiré que me alejes de ti.

–Claro, prefieres tenerme por aquí hasta que estés preparado para volver a lo que de verdad te importa –su única pasión verdadera. Las carreras.

Terry gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?

–¿Preferirías que fuera como Karen? –le espetó ella.

Nunca había sido sincero y abierto con su hermana, y por alguna razón ella lo había dejado estar.

La voz de Terry adquirió un tono de advertencia.

–Deja a Karen fuera de esto. No sabes nada de ella.

–Lo peor es que tú tampoco.

–No cambies de tema.

Candy sintió que le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas, pero no iba a callarse.

–Tú utilizas a la gente, Terry. Harías cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir tus objetivos. Utilizaste a Carter Henderson.

Utilizas a Eli Steele. Utilizas a tus fans, a tu escudería y tu dinero para colocar una línea entre tu pasado y tú. Me has utilizado a mí…

–¡Eso no es verdad! –su bramido resonó por el dormitorio. Terry bajó luego la vista–. No después de que te conociera mejor.

Candy se derrumbó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? ¿No lo había sabido desde el principio? No había sido más que una herramienta que él manipulaba para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Terry se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama y de pronto Candy se quedó también sin fuerzas para luchar. Solo quedaba una triste resignación. La certeza de que aquello había terminado y así tenía que ser.

Se puso de pie, le dejó allí y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta por última vez. Entendía que Terry fuera más feliz viviendo sobre sus redes de seguridad. Ella también lo había hecho. Dolía menos. Pero por mucho que Terry fingiera que estaba bien, la triste verdad era que estaba más dañado de lo que ella lo había estado nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MAÑANA PUBLICO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y EL LUNES ESPERO PUBLICAR LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA...**

**LINDA NOCHE :)**

* * *

**CATORCE**

–Pensé que te encontraría aquí. ¿Cuál vas a sacar?

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Eli, Terry lanzó el tercer dardo y se giró para ver a su amigo entrando en el garaje de Rose Bay. Tras la montaña rusa emocional que había vivido por la mañana con Candy, no le vendría mal un poco de compañía masculina.

Cuando Candy se marchó, se sintió perdido. Desde aquel correo electrónico de Karen hacía varias semanas, su vida había sido como un rally de montaña, llena de curvas, baches y complicaciones. Había hecho lo correcto en España. Dado el intermitente dolor del hombro, no había tenido más opción que retirarse. En cuanto a su encuentro con Candy, pensaba que después de haber hecho el amor con ella sus diferencias habrían quedado atrás.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Terry lanzó el último dardo y dio cerca del centro de la diana. No estaba mal para haberlo lanzado con la mano izquierda. Luego pasó por delante del viejo coche abollado y retiró los dardos de la diana.

–No tengo ganas de conducir –le ofreció los dardos a su amigo–. ¿Quieres lanzarlos?

–Tengo que salir a comprar un audífono –aseguró tocándose la oreja–. ¿Has dicho que no tienes ganas de conducir? ¿Te ha empeorado el brazo? Creí que estaba bien para la vida diaria.

Terry se encogió de hombros para indicar que no se trataba de eso. Se sentó en un taburete y jugueteó con los dardos mientras pensaba en lo que Candy le había dicho sobre Karen, Carter y Eli. No podía quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza.

–¿Alguna vez te has obsesionado con una mujer? – preguntó finalmente Terry–. La tengo en la sangre, Eli. Y en la mente. Y ya estoy harto –lanzó los tres dardos a la vez contra la diana–. Quiero que se me vaya de la cabeza.

Eli tomó asiento en otro taburete.

–Querrás decir del corazón. Es la primera vez en tres años que te oigo hablar así. ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo Candy?

Terry se acercó a recoger los dardos y volvió a sentarse.

–¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo? Simplemente sé lo que soy capaz de dar.

Le encantaba estar con ella. No creía que volviera a conectar tan bien con nadie nunca más. Pero no podía prometer nada y Candy lo sabía. No se comprometía con nada que no fueran los coches.

–Si quieres saber mi opinión, deberías ver esto desde una perspectiva más amplia –dijo Eli.

–Está muy claro. Ella quiere algo que yo no puedo darle.

–Compromiso. Tal vez matrimonio.

Exactamente, eso era lo que quería. Entonces, como por arte de magia, la nota de despedida y el portazo en las narices quedarían olvidados.

–Solo la conozco desde hace unas semanas –señaló Terry–. No tiene ningún sentido.

Eli se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

–De acuerdo. No quieres conducir. Y parece que tampoco quieres hablar –hizo una breve pausa–. ¿Le has dicho que entiendes cómo se siente? ¿Le has dicho que lo lamentas?

Terry estaba a punto de decir que sí, que se había disculpado, y más de una vez. Pero las palabras no salieron y se quedó con la imagen de Candy sentada a su lado mientras recorrían a toda prisa aquel circuito privado de la Costa de Oro. Era consciente de que nunca había compartido algo así con nadie.

Inclinó la cabeza pensativo. ¿Podría ser que estuviera enamorado? ¿Amaba a Candy White? ¿Sería capaz de casarse, formar una familia, dejar atrás su sórdida infancia? Pero entonces surgió otra imagen. La de Karen. Y los dolorosos recuerdos que anhelaba con toda su alma poder olvidar volvieron a renacer. Muchos años atrás, Karen deseaba desesperadamente formar parte de su pandilla. En lugar de escucharla, de protegerla aquella noche, la había dejado en casa, le había dado con la puerta en las narices y había continuado divirtiéndose él solo.

Recordó como si acabara de ocurrir la mañana posterior, cuando corría hacia su casa en aquel turismo azul abollado antes de enfrentarse al horror que había tenido lugar allí la noche anterior.

Se había sentido responsable del dolor y la humillación de Karen. Si no la hubiera rechazado, no habría recibido una paliza por parte de aquel canalla que se atrevía a llamarse su padre. Albert no hubiera tenido que cargar con la culpa de haber cometido un parricidio, aunque fuera luego exonerado de todos los cargos.

Defensa propia. Había defendido a Karen. Los había defendido a todos. Y a Terry le había faltado el valor para disculparse con su gemela por haberse deshecho de ella aquella noche, por servírsela a aquel animal en bandeja.

Todos tenían sus heridas. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para hablar de ellas?

Terry dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y gimió en voz alta:

–¿Es demasiado tarde?

–No creo –respondió Eli–. Pero date prisa, amigo. Por el bien de los dos.

Cuando Eli se hubo marchado, Terry se dirigió a su despacho y entró en su cuenta de correo. Tecleó la dirección de Karen, y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el teléfono. Su hermana, antes tan alegre, era ahora muy reservada. Prefería una forma de comunicación menos personal, pero esa vez él necesitaba escuchar su voz, y ella necesitaba escuchar la suya.

Marcó su número sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si se confirmaba lo que siempre había temido, que Karen no lo hubiera perdonado por dejarla a un lado, por no estar ahí?

Esperó con los nervios de punta a que su hermana contestara. Seis tonos de llamada. Siete.

Y entonces…

–Terry, ¿eres tú?

Él dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido.

–Karen, qué alegría oír tu voz.

–¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Ocurre algo?

Terry miró el reloj de pared y maldijo entre dientes. No había pensado en la diferencia horaria, su hermana estaba dormida. Se aclaró la garganta, se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Necesito decirte algo. Preferiría hacerlo en persona, pero me temo que no puede esperar –había tardado ya demasiado. Tragó saliva y finalmente confesó después de veinte años–. Karen, siento no haber estado ahí para ti. Siento haberte abandonado.

Se escuchó un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella con tono inseguro.

–De aquella noche. De la noche que nadie habla. Siento haber sido un imbécil y haberte echado de la fiesta cuando tendría que haber cuidado de ti. Lo siento –se le formó un nudo en la garganta–. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti después. Yo no sabía… Me sentía culpable –admitió destrozado–. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo decirlo.

Cuando se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, una sensación de pánico se apoderó de él. No tendría que haber llamado. Karen había construido un muro a su alrededor igual que él. No tenía derecho a tratar de tirarlo abajo después de tanto tiempo.

Pero entonces escuchó un suspiro y una chispa de esperanza brilló en su pecho.

–Durante todos estos años –murmuró Karen con voz cargada de emoción–, pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo por haber causado tantos problemas aquella noche.

Asombrado, Terry tosió.

–¿Cómo? Nunca he estado enfadado contigo. Al que no podía perdonar era a mí mismo.

–Éramos unos niños. No fue culpa de nadie.

Terry agarró con más fuerza el teléfono. ¿No fue culpa de nadie? Sin duda Karen no habría perdonado a su padre. Pero algo le impidió preguntárselo. Richard Grandchester era el monstruo que se ocultaba tras todo aquel dolor, pero no quería mencionar su nombre en aquella conversación. Aquello era entre Karen y él. Se trataba de arreglar las cosas con su herida y adorada hermana.

–¿Podrás perdonarme? –le preguntó tratando de no estremecerse al pensar en la señal roja que marcaba su hermoso rostro.

–Oh, Terry, no importa lo separados que parece que estemos. Eres mi otra mitad y siempre lo serás.

Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, Terry se dejó caer sobre la silla y mientras Karen y él seguían hablando experimentó por primera vez en su vida una sensación de pertenencia. Cuando hubo terminado aquella llamada de teléfono, llamó a su viejo amigo Carter, habló con él y le prometió mantenerse en contacto.

Finalmente estaba haciendo las paces consigo mismo y con la gente de su pasado, pero no descansaría hasta arreglar las cosas con la persona que había puesto todo el proceso en marcha.

Le había revelado a Candy partes de sí mismo que no había permitido que nadie más viera. Pero le había dado mucho más que eso. Le había dado su corazón.

Dios sabía que esa no había sido su intención. La sola idea le resultaba extraña y, al mismo tiempo, sanadora.

Y aunque para ello tuviera que emplear el resto de su vida, no aceptaría un «no» por respuesta.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA CHICAS, UNA DISCULPA UNA VEZ MÁS POR LA DEMORA, SE QUE QUEDE DE SUBIR AYER ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO TUVE UN COMPROMISO FAMILIAR, UNA DE ESAS REUNIONES A LAS QUE NADIE PUEDE FALTAR, Y EL ASUNTO SE PROLONGÓ HASTA TARDE, Y CUANDO LLEGUÉ A MI CASA LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA DORMIR... PERO YA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO. NO ME QUEDA NADA MÁS QUE AGRADECERLES A TODAS USTEDES POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS QUE HE PUBLICADO... Y AQUÍ SEGUIMOS... NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO CON LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DE LOS HERMANOS WOLFE Y CON LA OTRA HISTORIA...**

**LINDA NOCHE...**

* * *

**QUINCE**

–Me asombras, Candy. Tienes talento para muchas cosas y, para colmo, sabes cocinar.

Candy le dirigió una mirada burlona a Payton mientras recogía los platos de la cena.

–El pollo asado con verduras no es precisamente alta cocina.

–Es el modo en que lo haces –aseguró Payton siguiendo a su amiga a la cocina.

Mientras Candy fregaba, guardó las cosas.

–Si no estás cansada, podríamos ver una película. O podemos hablar.

Candy, que había invitado a su amiga a cenar porque esta había insistido en que necesitaba compañía, le agradeció el gesto. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y las dos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente.

–Estoy bien, Payton, de verdad –puso los platos limpios en el escurreplatos–. Vete a casa y duerme un poco. Yo tal vez vaya a dar un paseo antes de acostarme.

Payton torció el gesto antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

–Bueno, si estás segura de que no quieres compañía…

–miró a Candy a los ojos–. Sabes que eres la persona que más admiro del mundo. No conozco a nadie tan fuerte como tú.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Siempre se había dicho que la fuerza era lo más importante. Estaba viva y tenía una familia maravillosa, un gran trabajo y amigos estupendos. Algún día volvería a encontrar el amor. Algún día.

Cuando Payton se hubo marchado, Candy se acercó a la ventana. Deslizó la mirada hacia las tranquilas aguas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. En el pasado había sido la reina de aquellas olas, y cuando ese mundo se vino abajo, ella logró construir otro nuevo. Con el tiempo aquel dolor pasaría, en algún momento del futuro superaría a Terry Grandchester, la forma que tenía de hacer el amor…

Gruñendo para sus adentros, Candy agarró una chaqueta y salió para tomar el aire fresco. Bajó en el ascensor y cinco minutos más tarde estaba caminando por el paseo marítimo que había recorrido con Terry unas semanas atrás. Se detuvo ante los escalones que llevaban a la playa y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. La única vez que había sentido la arena en los pies después del accidente fue durante la increíble noche que había pasado con Terry. Él la había obligado a enfrentarse al miedo y lo había superado. Había sido un paso de gigante.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire y bajó los escalones. Cuando sintió la inestable arena se tambaleó hacia un lado, pero no se cayó. Recuperó el equilibrio y se quitó los zapatos.

Un instante después hundió los dedos en los frescos granos de arena y miles de recuerdos maravillosos cruzaron por su mente, de cuando era una niña, como adolescente con el mundo a sus pies y finalmente como mujer que había recuperado el valor de enamorarse.

Pasó un autobús y Candy miró hacia la calle. Aquella noche parecía haber más tráfico de lo habitual: coches familiares, camiones, motos…, pero aquel ruido fue engullido gradualmente por el sonido de un motor más poderoso. Candy entornó los ojos y reconoció el coche. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Era un coche único y solo podía imaginar a una persona al volante.

Era azul, tenía abolladuras y raspones. Se acercó un poco más sin dar crédito.

¿Por qué conducía Terry aquella ruina? O más concretamente, ¿por qué estaba Terry allí?

El coche entró en un parque y el ruido del motor se apagó. Candy se preparó al ver cómo se abría y luego se cerraba una de las destrozadas puertas. Terry miró primero al edificio de apartamentos y luego, como guiado por un radar, a su alrededor. Sus ojos conectaron a través del parque. Un instante después, Terry saltó la valla de la playa y aterrizó con una elegancia atlética que la dejó asombrada. Se dirigió hacia ella sin perder ni un segundo.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, más guapo que nunca, Candy lamentó no tener algo en lo que apoyarse. Se sentía mareada por las emociones. Quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero no estaba preparada para la respuesta, así que le preguntó:

–¿Por qué conduces ese cacharro?

Tenía unos coches increíbles, y aquel parecía a punto de exhalar su último aliento.

–He decidido que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mi pasado –señaló hacia el coche–. Voy a arreglarlo. Es precioso a pesar de los golpes que tiene. Se lo debo, y me lo debo a mí.

Sus palabras indicaban algo más, y también la expresión de su rostro. Pero ella no quiso indagar.

–Creí que estarías en otro país –afirmó con rigidez.

Un amago de sonrisa asomó a los labios de Terry.

–Tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas importantes –aseguró acercándose un poco más–. Cosas relacionadas contigo y conmigo.

Candy bajó la vista hacia la arena y se mantuvo firme.

El hecho de que Terry estuviera allí, jugando con ella de aquella manera, resultaba cruel.

–Tengo que irme.

Trató de pasar por delante de él, pero Terry le bloqueó el camino.

–Candy, escúchame, por favor.

Temblando por dentro, ella mantuvo la mirada fija en la arena. Si se miraba en aquellos ojos azules, podría convencerla para que hiciera cualquier cosa.

Terry le levantó la barbilla y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Candy se sintió arrastrada por la marea.

–Tú misma lo dijiste. Nos entendemos. También nos tenemos cariño –frunció el ceño–. Aunque a veces no te lo haya demostrado como debía. Tal vez no nos entenderíamos tan bien si no hubiéramos vivido una tragedia. Ojalá mi infancia hubiera sido diferente. Ojalá mi padre hubiera sido un hombre cariñoso que me hubiera animado en lugar de ignorarme o de tratar de pisotearme con su bota. Ojalá hubiera conocido a mi madre.

Tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas con firmeza.

–Y seguramente tú lamentas haber ido a hacer surf aquel día. Los dos hemos jugado con malas cartas, pero eran las que teníamos –le deslizó el brazo por la cintura y sonrió–. Somos supervivientes. Nos levantamos y seguimos adelante.

Candy sentía una presión tan grande en el corazón que le dolían los pulmones. Y tenía ganas de llorar. Terry no estaba jugando limpio.

–Siento mucho lo que pasaste en tu infancia –tragó saliva para controlar la emoción–. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora.

–Yo creo que sí –él bajó la voz–. Todos cometemos errores, como cuando yo te sugerí al principio que actuaras contra tu conciencia. Como cuando te cerré la puerta aquel día –el pulso le latió con fuerza cuando la atrajo hacia sí–. Eso estuvo mal, lo sé, pero quería convencerme de que conservar el título era más importante. Quería mantener lo que tenía. Lo que conocía.

La miró con más intensidad.

–Pero tú me has enseñado que hay algo más que los coches de carreras. He aprendido que quiero más. Que puedo dar más. Que estoy preparado.

Tal como le había pedido, Candy lo escuchó. Su pregunta fue un suspiro ansioso.

–¿Cuánto más?

–Lo quiero todo –se limitó a decir él–. Boda, hijos. Pero solo contigo. Quiero que tengamos una vida juntos. Sé que lo haremos bien.

Deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

–Te quiero, Candy. Te amo.

Ella contuvo el aliento al mismo tiempo que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. ¿Sería un sueño?

¿Había oído bien?

–¿Estás diciendo que…?

–Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo –sus cálidos labios le rozaron la sien–. Dios sabe que puedo vivir sin las banderas de cuadros de las carreras. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

A Candy le cayó una lágrima y luego otra. Terry quería que creyera en él. La amaba. No podía vivir sin ella. No sabía qué decir ni qué camino tomar.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Tan seguro como que juntos podemos lograr cualquier cosa.

Candy se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que la habían perseguido aquellos últimos días y, deseando confiar y creer, finalmente se rindió y dejó salir las palabras.

–Yo también te amo –le dolía el corazón por la intensidad de su amor–. No te imaginas cuánto.

Apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando la boca de Terry reclamó la de ella y todas las fibras de su cuerpo se encendieron como una brasa. Se rindió a sus besos, y sobre todo se rindió a su amor.

Terry le pasó entonces el brazo por debajo de las piernas y ella sintió los pies en el aire.

–¡Ten cuidado! –jadeó Candy–. ¡El hombro!

–Estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

Cuando avanzó hacia el agua, Candy se puso rígida como una tabla.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–No te preocupes. Lo haremos juntos.

–¿Quieres decir meternos al agua? ¿Ahora?

–Hazlo esta vez –le pidió Terry–. Y luego si quieres puedes dejarlo atrás.

–No… no puedo –aseguró ella rompiendo a sudar.

Pero Terry se había puesto otra vez en movimiento.

Escuchó sus pies entrando en el agua y sintió el frío rocío del agua salada en la piel.

–Yo te mantendré a salvo –dijo él–. A partir de este momento estaré siempre a tu lado. Nunca te dejaré.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dio un respingo cuando su pie rozó el agua fría.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Terry preocupado.

Ella asintió, primero de forma automática y luego una segunda vez consciente de que estaba mejor que bien.

Terry tenía razón. Necesitaba hacer aquello al menos una vez y, a salvo entre sus brazos, sabía que podría.

Cuando el agua subió más, se dijo a sí misma que debía relajarse. Enseguida el familiar vaivén de las olas le lamió el cuerpo como tantas otras veces antes. Terry le sonreía con el amor y el orgullo brillándole en los ojos.

–¿Qué tal?

–Un poco raro –admitió ella–. Pero es como si estuviera saludando a un viejo amigo.

–Entonces ¿qué me dices, Candy? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que la hacían sentirse la mujer más hermosa y afortunada del mundo.

Terry Grandchester, el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, quería casarse con ella.

–No hay nada que desee más –le acarició la mandíbula–. Te amo.

Aquellos maravillosos ojos azules brillaron y sonrieron.

–Dilo otra vez.

Mientras las olas la mecían suavemente, Libby le pasó

el pulgar por el labio inferior y confesó:

–Te amo como no creí que se pudiera amar.

Cuando volvió a besarla, Terry la introdujo más profundamente en el mar y una sensación de serenidad descendió sobre ella. Cerró los ojos.

El pasado nunca desaparecería, pero siempre y cuando Terry y ella estuvieran juntos y enamorados, durante el resto de sus vidas, su futuro sería una carretera abierta.

Un mar de aceptación.

Nada ni nadie se interpondría nunca en su camino.


End file.
